


Rókatűz

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, kitsune!Yuuri
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, a híres botanikus a cári udvarban kegyvesztett lett, és csatlakoznia kell egy veszélyes expedícióhoz a Kuril-szigetek környékére. Még nem sejti, hogy ez az út örökre megváltoztatja az életét.~ kitsune!Yuuri, tudós!Viktor~





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Terveim szerint hét fejezet lesz, aztán majd meglátjuk. És reméljük, hogy nem szívattam meg magam azzal, hogy befejezés előtt publikálni kezdtem.

A szentpétervári lakáson csend és nyugalom honolt; odakint már elcsitultak a forgalmas utak, de a világos éjszakáknak köszönhetően Christophe-nak csak egy gyertyára volt szüksége, hogy rendesen lásson.

Akkor szeretett igazán dolgozni, amikor a város nyüzsgése elcsendesült, és végre hallhatta a saját gondolatait, melyek most különösen élénken cikáztak a fejében.

A cári udvar különleges feladatot bízott rá: fordítsa le az expedícióról származó francia nyelvű jegyzeteket, lehetőleg minél gyorsabban és szakszerűbben.

Mindössze az volt az egyetlen bökkenő, hogy Christophe-nak fogalma sem volt a botanikáról, vagy egyáltalán a biológiáról. Ha ő virágot adott valakinek, akkor a szépségét nézte, nem azt, hogy milyen a levele vagy a szára. Azonban tudta, hogy hiába védekezne azzal, hogy az ő szakterülete a humán tudományok; kapott egy fontos munkát, el kell végeznie.

És már csak azért is el kell végeznie, mert azok a jegyzetek néhai legjobb barátjától, Viktor Nikiforovtól származnak.

Christophe-nak keserű volt a szájíze, valahányszor eszébe jutott az a hűvös délelőtt, amikor megtudta, hogy az expedíció gyakorlatilag kudarcba fulladt, és csak egyetlen szedett-vedett hajó tért vissza – amin Viktor nem volt ott, csak hat utazásba fáradt ember. A jegyzeteit viszont megmentették, és rá várt a feladat, hogy lefordítsa, rendszerezze, és kiadható állapotba hozza a naplófüzetekből, papírfecnikből és szinte végtelen mennyiségű rajzból álló tudásgyűjteményt.

Megfájdult a feje, valahányszor eszébe jutott. Egy hete volt nála Viktor hagyatéka, de még mindig nem tudta, hol is kezdje.

Halk sóhajjal tette le az asztalra az ösztönző kupa bort, mielőtt leült volna dolgozni. Kisasszony lustán felpillantott rá, aztán újra lehunyta sárga szemeit, amikor a férfi szeretetteljesen megvakargatta a füle tövét. A macska legalább megmaradt neki.

Ahogy kinyitotta az egyik naplót, egy boríték hullott ki belőle, melynek a papírja egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint a jegyzeteké. Ez még nem sárgult meg, és nem volt hullámos a viszontagságoktól, amin keresztül ment, holott némelyik füzet már ötéves is megvolt. Ráadásul emlékezett rá, hogy első dolga volt tüzetesen átforgatni az egészet, nehogy elveszítse valamelyik kihullani készülő lapot. Azok, akik visszahozták Viktor ingóságait Szentpétervárra, nem bántak finoman a dobozokkal, a műszerek egy része összetört, és Christophe-nak jó pár vágásba került, mire sikerült a mintagyűjteményből kitisztítania az üvegszilánkokat. Fájt a szíve attól, ahogy a tudós ingóságaival bántak.

A boríték az ő nevére szólt, így óvatosan feltörte a vörös pecsétet, és olvasni kezdett.

 

_Drága barátom, Christophe!_

_Azzal a reménnyel írom Önnek eme sorokat, hogy nem haragszik rám túlságosan, amiért ennyi munkát hagytam magam után._

_A halálomról keltett hírek hamisak. Azért születtek, hogy megóvjunk egy titkot, ami sokkal hatalmasabb nálunk egyszerű, halandó embereknél. Ezt azonban csak helyben tudom biztosítani, s a szívem is ide csatol immár._

_Úgy gondolom, hogy Ön az egyetlen, akinek még jogában áll tudni a résztvevőkön kívül, mi történt igazából, hiszen annyira szereti a kalandos történeteket. Biztosítom, hogy ebben lesz bőven, akár regényt is írhat belőle!_

_Arra kérném, hogy pontosan kövesse a füzetek megadott sorrendjét. Az első végében található egy megoldókulcs a titkosíráshoz, amit használtam._

 

Christophe az említett helyre lapozott, és elmosolyodott. Egyszerű Cézár-kód, csak el kell tolnia a betűket, de Viktortól nem is várt volna semmi bonyolultabbat. Az ő mestersége nem az írás volt.

 

_Továbbá – a saját biztonsága érdekében – kezelje ezeket az információkat minél bizalmasabban. Nem szeretném, ha miattam elmeháborodottnak néznék._

 

Amint a lap aljára ért, megkereste az első bejegyzést, ami a remegős betűkből ítélve valószínűleg még a tengeren hánykolódó hajón íródhatott. Viktor érzékletes leírásai alapján megelevenedtek a szeme előtt a leírt képek.

~*~

Egy hete bolyongtak az Ohotszki-tengeren. Figyelmen kívül hagyták annak a kockázatát, hogy az őszi viharok korábban rájuk köszönthetnek, és most ennek nyögték a következményeit. Éjjel-nappal borult volt égbolt, szinte lehetetlen tájékozódni, és szinte csak hagyták, hogy az áramlatok vigyék őket arra, amerre akarják.

Az első hajót még nyár elején vesztették el nyomtalanul. Nem találtak túlélőket a vihar után, de attól még nem zárták ki, hogy a legénység egy része sikeresen megúszta, és elérte a partot biztonságban. A második hajó két hete süllyedt el; akik túlélték, azok most a fedélzeten voltak.

Viktornak elege volt az egész expedícióból, amire eredetileg nem is jelentkezett önszántából – tisztában volt vele, hogy majdnem száz százalék, hogy öngyilkos akció. Az udvarnál viszont szinte kegyvesztett lett, amikor támogatta Darwin elméletét az evolúcióról, és elküldték terepre kutatni, ha már annyira elhivatott a biológia iránt. A prémvadászoknak úgy is szüksége van egy tudós emberre, aki nyelveket is beszél, és ő még fiatal, némi szerencsével túl is éli az expedíciót az ismeretlen tájakon, ahol új állatok és növények várnak rájuk. És talán vad őslakosok is. Viktort kirázta a hideg azoktól a hihetetlen történetektől, amiket a bennszülöttek leigázásáról hallott, és nem akarta élőben megtapasztalni a folyamatot. Márpedig a vadászok könyörtelenek: ha akarnak valamit, azt elveszik, hogy meglegyen a leszállításra ígért prémmennyiség.

Messziről elkerülte azt a kabint, ahol a bőröket szállították.

Viktor eddig nem sok mindent fedezett fel, de ezek között ott volt az, hogy könnyen tengeribeteg lett. Az első pár napot a fedélzet korlátján áthajolva töltötte, és alig bírt valamit leerőltetni a torkán. Legyengült, a sokat látott tengerészek azzal számoltak, hogy hamarosan elkap valami betegséget, ami elviszi – de Viktor megacélozta az akaratát, és lassan legyőzte a rosszullétet.

Nem azért tanult, hogy egy ilyen helyen vigye el valami.

Pár hónap elteltével már csak ritkán jött rá az inger, hogy a tengernek adja gyomra tartalmát, és még a viharokban is viszonylag rendben volt. Már három napja szakadt az eső, és hánykolódott a tenger, de ő még nem lett rosszul, amit hatalmas előrelépésként könyvelt el.

A kapitány meg fogja ölni, ha rájön, hogy ilyen időben használja a drága gyertyákat, de nem tudta türtőztetni magát. Majd figyel a viaszfoltokra, és hogy semmit se gyújtson fel.

Muszáj most lejegyeznie, amit előző este látott, különben később ő maga sem fogja elhinni.

A délkeleti horizonton éles, zöldes fények táncoltak; kicsit olyan volt, mint a sarki fény, de ahhoz már túl délen jártak, ráadásul még a tél se köszöntött be. Yakov azt mondta, képzelődik, az elméje szórakozik vele, de Georgi is látta, neki pedig sasszeme volt.

Kicsit olyan volt, mintha lángolna az ég alja, és hiába próbáltak a másik irányba kormányozni, az áramlat arra vitte őket, mintha egy mágnes húzná a hajót.

\- Meg vagyunk átkozva – suttogta oda egy ponton Georgi Viktornak, amikor Yakov nem hallhatta; nem szerette a babonás beszédet a fedélzeten, de ez együtt járt Georgival. Ráhagyta. Hogy is magyarázhatná el, hogy ő nem hisz istenben vagy átkokban?

Nemsokára kimosta őket az éjszakai vihar a fekete homokos partfövényre; a hajó használhatatlan állapotban volt, Yakov fogcsikorgatva mérte fel a károkat, míg a legénység feszülten várta, mikor kezd el üvölteni.

\- Kifelé, vágjatok fákat, és kezdjetek építkezni! – rendelkezett. – Itt telelünk.

Viktor örült a hírnek; idejét sem tudta már, mikor érzett a talpa alatt szilárd talajt, és nagyon aggasztotta az utóbbi időben tapasztalt időjárás. Nem akarta a tengerben végezni, de hiába javasolta volna a kapitánynak, hogy keressenek szárazföldet, a férfi nem hallgatott volna rá. Az ő szava nem sokat nyomott a latban, hiába kedvelte.

Mivel alig voltak húszan, Yakov beosztotta az élelemszerző csapatba, hátha szükség lesz a tudására, ha találnak valami ismeretlen gyümölcsöt, és nem tudják, hogy ehető-e. Viktor nem annyira szeretett a prémvadászokkal közösködni; durva emberek voltak, akik az élvezetért és a pénzért öltek, és az ő gyomra felfordult ettől. És ugyanezek szerint az emberek szerint fikarcnyit sem ért a tudománya, és nem is végzett igazi munkát. A komolyabb atrocitásoktól csak az mentette meg, hogy Aleksandr, a vezetőjük kedvelte őt – maga sem értette, miért, ugyanis őt kirázta a hideg a férfi számító tekintetétől.

Zokszó nélkül követte a másik három férfit az erdőbe, reménykedve benne, hogy vadakban gazdag, és gyorsan végeznek. Némán caflattak a fák között, Igor és Maksim határozott suhintásokkal vágott maguknak utat, míg vezetőjük meg nem torpant.

\- Állj – emelte fel a karját Aleksandr, és mind a négyen mozdulatlanná dermedtek. Viktornak hirtelen az eszébe ötlött, vajon mennyi esélyük lenne, ha egy nagyobb ragadozó rontana rájuk. Igor gyakran kérkedett azzal, hogy ő tizenévesen, puszta kézzel maga alá gyűrt egy medvét, és Viktor nem szerette volna tudni, hogy igaz-e a történet. Ő nem nagyon tudott harcolni, és gyűlölte a vért.

Talán itt hagyják őt csalinak, és akkor egyel kevesebb éhes szájat kell etetni.

Mozgás támadt az egyik bokorban, de a vadászok túl lassan kaptak észbe, hogy reagáljanak. Az állat elmenekült, és a mocorgása felhívta Viktor figyelmét az ehető bogyókra és gombákra az aljnövényzetben. Hátramaradt a morcos Igorral, míg Aleksandr és Maksim előre mentek, hátha tudnak valamit lőni.

Viktor alig fél óra alatt teleszedte a vödröt áfonyával, és nem is kellett ehhez messzire mennie. Igor nem túl lelkesen figyelte a környezetüket, nehogy valami meglepje őket, és minden porcikájából sugárzott, hogy szívesebben ment volna előre. A parancs viszont parancs, neki a tudósra kell vigyázni.

Viktor még akkor is kúszott-mászott az avarban, amikor már nem volt hova szednie a gyümölcsöket. Rengeteg új növényt látott eddig, és a tűlevelek között felfigyelt egy pár centi átmérőjű fehér golyóra. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, de egyelőre nem mert hozzányúlni. Megbökdöste egy bottal; nem történt semmi. Óvatosan a kezébe vette, és a fény felé tartotta. Opálosan fénylett, és a belsejében mintha kékeslila szalagok kavarogtak volna – ezt Viktor ráfogta a fáradtságra. Igazgyöngynek vélve a golyót az ingzsebébe rejtette, a szíve fölé, mielőtt Igor észrevette volna, mit talált.

\- Mi van, végre valami hasznosat is csinálsz, és túrod a földet? – röhögött fel Igor, de ő figyelmen kívül hagyta a sértést.

\- Találtam gombát, de a jegyzeteim nélkül nem tudom, ehető-e.

\- Akkor hagyd ott. Nincs szükség arra, hogy lemérgezd a maradék legénységet – mordult rá. Viktor nem hitte, hogy lehetséges lenne náluk bárkit is megmérgezni. Nikolai, a szakács kiváló szaglással rendelkezett, bármikor megmondta, ha valami nem stimmelt az étellel. Még akkor is, ha Viktor hibázott – és ő tényleg ritkán hibázott.

Mire Aleksandr és Maksim visszatértek három fácánnal, már kezdett besötétedni. Sovány vacsora volt ez húsz embernek, de végül is még van bőven tartalékuk az útról, lesz még elég idő vadászni, ha rendesen kipihenték magukat. Viktor örült, hogy végre maguk mögött hagyhatják az erdőt – volt benne valami, ami nagyon nem tetszett neki, a hónapok alatt nyílt tengerhez szokott szeme minden fa mögött vérszomjas vadállatot sejtett. Ki tudja, mi lopódzik itt zsákmányra várva.

Éjszakára a megfeneklett hajón maradtak, és Yakov nemsokára a kabinjába hívatta. Viktor felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta a kibontott vodkát és a kikészített kupicákat.

\- Ünneplünk valamit?

\- Azt, hogy túléltük – recsegte Yakov, ahogy szivarra gyújtott; mindig megkínálta vele Viktort is, ami tőle nagy megtiszteltetésnek számított, de a fiatalabbik férfi mindannyiszor elutasította. – Mi a véleményed a helyzetről?

\- Örülök, hogy végre kikötöttünk, kapitány – felelte őszintén. Aki szárazföldi patkány volt, az az is marad. – Ha jól számítom, akkor valamelyik Kuril-szigeten vagyunk.

\- Pontosan, habár nincs megjelölve a térképeinken. – Yakov az asztalán kiterített hatalmas lap felé intett, ami tele volt a környék részletes ábráival, és két sziget között már megjelölte a feltételezett tartózkodási helyüket, valamint berajzolta az áramlatot, ami hozta őket. – Felfedeztük azt a legendás szigetet, amit eddig senki se talált meg, de a japán feljegyzésekben szerepel. Tudod, mit jelent ez, Vitya?

Viktor szeme elkerekedett. – Az első lehetek, aki leírja az állat-és növényvilágát… Váó, Yakov, köszönöm! – Megragadta az idősebb kezét, és jól megrázta; a férfi rezignáltan tűrte az érzelemkitörését.

Ő maga töltött maguknak az italból, ittak, és egy körrel később csatlakozott hozzájuk Georgi, Nikolai, Mila és Yuri is – mindazok, akik megmaradtak a hajó korábbi, eredeti legénységből, mielőtt a többieket elvitte volna a betegség vagy a tenger. Yuri arcát átfutott egy fintor, ahogy lehajtotta az italt, de nem panaszkodott; ő volt a legfiatalabb a csapatban, normális esetben nem is hagyták volna inni, most azonban ünnepelnivalójuk volt. Tulajdonképpen csak azért volt a csapatban, mert Nikolai unokája volt, és nem lett volna hova mennie Moszkvában. Keményen dolgozó, nagyszájú fiú volt, aki mindent megengedett magának, és valahogy mégis elnézték neki a rossz magaviseletét, mert ha kellett, össze tudta magát kapni. Általában a konyhában segédkezett Nikolainak, ha nem éppen a rendet bontotta unokanővérével, Milával. Ő volt az egyetlen nő a fedélzeten, és eleinte fiúnak álcázta magát, hogy ne kapják el, de Yakov egy idő után rájött. Mivel addigra már nem tudta volna nélkülözni a segítő kezeit, nem rakta ki az első kikötőnél, és Mila ezért végtelenül hálás volt; ha otthon maradt volna, muszáj lett volna megházasodnia, hogy ne maradjon szégyenszemre hajadon. Nem volt más családja Yurin és Nikolaion kívül, így nem tűnt fel senkinek, hogy eltűnt. Georgi vele ellentétben pont azért jött, mert bizonyítani akart egy lánynak, aki otthagyta egy gazdagabb, jobb módú férfiért. Ha nem uralkodott el rajta a melankolikus hangulat, tulajdonképpen egész jó társaság volt, és amíg megvolt a balalajkája, rendszeresen zenélt nekik.

\- Emeljük poharunkat a sikeres partot érésre!

Koccintottak és ittak; Viktor egy ponton elfelejtette számolni a köröket, de talán jobb is volt úgy. Yuri csak fintorgott, amikor újra kínálták, és inkább józan maradt Milával, aki csilingelő hangon nevetett Georgin, míg az az alkoholmámorban rázendített egy régi tengerésznótára.

Leszámítva kikötésük különös körülményeit minden rendben ment az elkövetkezendő napokban. Másnap elkezdték felhúzni a téli szálláshelyet egy védett tisztáson, és a felderítők arról számoltak be, hogy valószínűleg lakatlan a sziget, csak a hegy lábánál találtak egy elhagyatott, növényekkel benőtt szentélyt a hévízforrásoktól nem messze. Onnan nem mentek tovább, mert a terep járhatatlanná vált a hegy tövében.

Aztán egy hét múlva megjelent egy ismeretlen, fiatal férfi, aki beszélte a nyelvüket.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoztam a kitsunés au második fejezetet (pedig megígértem magamnak, hogy előbb befejezem a negyediket...), ez kicsit hosszabb, mint az előző. Jó olvasást! :)

Egész nap a bokrok mögött az avarban kúsztak, és Phichitnek már kezdett elege lenni. Az ösztönös kíváncsiságát kielégítette az, hogy megnézte az idegeneket. Nem akart feltétlen közelebbről megismerkedni velük, főleg hogy a nyelvüket se értették. Yuuri mindannyiszor csendre intette, amikor panaszkodott volna. Felderíteni voltak, a tanáruk bízta meg őket ezzel a fontos feladattal, hogy jelentsenek az emberekről, veszélyesek-e rájuk nézve.

Nem mintha nem tudnák megvédeni magukat. Azonban felesleges pazarolni a varázserőt, ha megoldhatják békés úton is, vagy egyáltalán nem is szükséges felfedni magukat. Talán nem is lesznek itt olyan sokáig az emberek.

Aztán az emberek benyomultak az erdőbe, és elkezdték kivágni a fákat – sokkal többet, mint ami egy új hajó építéséhez lett volna szükséges, és nyilvánvalónak tűnt, hogy legalább a telet itt fogják tölteni.

Phichit ásított; az emberi alak fenntartása órákon keresztül kifárasztotta, habár így könnyebb volt a mágiát célzottan használni. Ez gyakorlat is volt számukra, de attól még szívesebben töltötte volna az idejét a faluban vagy a tengerparton lógázva a lábát.

Yuuri figyelmen kívül hagyta a nyafogását. Hogyhogy éhes? Hiszen fél órája ettek. Fázik? Melegítse magát bűbájjal. Ha unatkozik, akkor pedig ő is segíthetne a környék pásztázásában, nem véletlenül jöttek ketten.

Mindketten megfeszültek, amikor emberszagot vitt feléjük a szél. Kérdő pillantást és gondolatot váltottak, aztán Yuuri döntött: maradnak az utolsó lehetséges pillanatig, talán nem is fognak eljönni idáig. Yuuri visszahúzta kiterjesztett érzékeit, hogy legyen ereje láthatatlanná tenni magukat a biztonság kedvéért.

Az orruk megrándult; a férfiaknak kellemetlen vér-és fémszaga volt, halott véré, és Phichit hiába próbált küzdeni az ösztönei ellen, elvesztette emberi alakját. Yuuri még tartotta magát, habár ő is félt, és az sem segített, hogy a köztük lévő lelki kötés miatt érezte Phichit rettegését. Feltérdelt a bokor mögött, és pont akkor lépett elő a fák mögül, a maguk vágta ösvényről a négy férfi. Hármójuknál puska volt, a negyedik kissé lemaradva tőlük lógázott a kezében egy vödröt, de nem lehettek biztosak abban, hogy fegyvertelen. A vezetőjük intett, hogy álljanak meg, és felemelte a puskáját. Yuuri mégsem mozdult olyan észrevétlenül, mint gondolta, és egy pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy most láthatatlan. A fegyver csöve egyenesen az arcának szegeződött. Phichit ekkor adta meg magát a menekülőösztönnek; elinalt a hegy lába felé. Yuuri kénytelen volt követni, mert elfelejtette elrejteni magát, és az embereket elárulta az agresszív szaguk – vadászni jöttek. Lehet, hogy rálőttek volna barátjára, ha észreveszik.

Kilométerekkel később, a szentélynél érte utol Phichitet.

\- Ne haragudj – lihegte, ahogy újra magára öltötte emberi alakját; általában fiatal, alacsony fiú képében jelent meg, akinek még az álla sem pelyhedzett, ezen a tájon a megszokottnál sötétebb árnyalatú bőrrel és szürke szemekkel. Kicsit szokatlan alak volt ez egy kitsunétól, de ő délről származott, és az ottani emberek képét tanulta meg először felvenni, ez jött a legtermészetesebben. – Nagyon megijedtem…

Yuuri felhorkant. – Direkt rohantál el, tudtad, hogy utánad megyek.

\- És működött – mondta elégedetten. – Puskáik voltak. És a szaguk…

\- Tudom – biccentett Yuuri, és elfintorodott, ahogy felidézte. Phichit érezte, hogy nem haragszik rá, amiért elfutott, ez volt a helyes lépés. Az sokkal rosszabb lett volna, ha felfedezik őket, mert vége, amint valaki rájön a mágiájuk titkára. – Gyilkosok.

Együtt léptek át a növényzettel borított szentélykapun, és a világ mintha fordult volna velük; az erdő helyén egy kis falu tűnt fel alacsony házakkal, melyeknek a lakórésze a földbe volt süllyesztve. Yuuri hirtelen éhezett meg, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy ha leadták Minakónak a jelentést, mehetnek haza, mert végre vége a napnak, és már értette, miért panaszkodott Phichit. Az erős varázslatok, amiket végrehajtottak ma sok energiát emésztettek fel.

Végigkocogtak a főutcán, aminek a végén ott állt Minako háza, és bebocsátást kértek. Tanáruk szinte azonnal ajtót nyitott, és szigorúan végigmérte őket.

\- Nem tetszik a kifejezésetek… Ki vele, mit láttatok? – kérdezte, ahogy gyorsan beljebb tessékelte őket. Hatalmában állt volna, hogy az elméjükbe nézzen, de mégsem tette; ez olyan tabu volt, amit még a legerősebb kitsunék is csak ritkán szegtek meg, ha a fajtársukról volt szó. A fiúk leültek egy-egy párnára, míg Minako teát öntött nekik.

\- Leellenőriztük az embereket, ahogy kérted – kezdte Yuuri. – Úgy tűnik, maradnak.

Minako elgondolkozva morzsolgatott egy hosszú, sötétbarna tincset az ujjai között; általában egy kortalan, gyönyörű nő képét hordozta emberi testként, aminek sokan bedőltek. Törékeny alkata ellenére fizikálisan is rettenetesen erős volt. – Mi volt a benyomásotok róluk? Veszélyesnek érzitek őket?

Minako nagy hangsúlyt fektetett az oktatásukban a megérzések élesítésére. Véleménye szerint sokkal többet jelentettek, mint maguk a varázslatok.

\- Puska volt náluk, és vérszaguk volt – bökte ki Phichit.

\- Hm… - Az idősebbik kitsune hátradőlt, és az enyhe szellőben csilingelő szélcsengőket figyelte. – Végül is nekik is enniük kell valamit… amíg nem háborgatnak minket, addig nem lépünk. Azért holnap is elmentek megfigyelni őket, jobb az elővigyázatosság. Cserébe korábban elmehettek az óráról.

Yuuri szinte hallani vélte, ahogy barátja minden egyes porcikája tiltakozik az újabb megfigyelés ellen; gyűlölte a fegyvereket, és tartott az emberektől. Yuuri megszorította az ujjait az alacsony asztal alatt, míg itták a teájukat. Mindketten tudták, mekkora megtiszteltetés és elismerés, hogy őket küldik; hiszen lennének idősebb, tapasztaltabb falubeliek is, de Minako őket választotta, mert már teljes mértékben megbízik a képességeikben. Ilyen lehetőséget nem lehet csak úgy eldobni.

Minako hazatessékelte őket, amint mindent elmondtak a felderítésről és megitták a teájukat. Yuuri már előre örült anyukája főztjének, és Phichit is megélénkül a gondolatra. Amint tele volt a hasa, mindjárt máshogy látta a világot. Yuuri még motoszkált egy ideig a szobájukban, mint mindig, míg Phichit már rókaként gömbölyödött össze a takaró alatt, épphogy csak kilátszott az orra hegye. Szokatlan volt ilyen sokáig emberként látni Yuurit, és nyugtalan érzést keltett benne, ahogy fel-alá járkált.

\- Valami gond van?

A másik csak megrázta a fejét, majd levetkőzött. Ahogy megpróbálta felvenni az eredeti alakját, fájdalmas kiáltás szakadt fel a torkán, ami felborzolta Phichit hátán a szőrt. A köztük feszülő kötés miatt ő is érzett némi szúró fájdalmat, ahogy a másik átváltozott, és Yuuri ijedten lihegett, ahogy színtiszta rémület kúszott fel a torkán.

\- Elvesztettem, Phichit, elvesztettem – nyögte, és barátja döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Az nem lehet… - suttogta, majd feledve fáradtságát felpattant. – Menjünk vissza Minakóhoz, ő…

\- Nem – rázta meg hevesen a fejét. – Nem tudnám elviselni a csalódottságát, holnap megkeressük.

\- Yuuri… - sóhajtotta aggodalmasan, de tudta, hogy felesleges lenne győzködni; barátja már a fejébe vette, hogy nem kér külső segítséget, holott láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Bebújt a takaró alá, magzatpózba húzta magát, és Phichit hallani vélte, ahogy pityereg.

Phichit végigfuttatta a nyelvét a fogain; az ő csillagköve biztosan nyugodott a nyelve alatt, ahol a helye volt. Felrémlettek a rémtörténetek az elvesztésének következményéről: fizikai fájdalom, bele lehet őrülni a hiányába, hiszen ez az ereje forrása, a lelkének egy része, és ha elpusztul, akkor ő is vele hal. A csillagkövük elpusztítása azon kevés módok egyike, amivel el lehet intézni a maguk fajtát. Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy pont Yuuri veszítse el, aki mindig kényesen ügyelt minden részletre, de valahogy nem volt csoda a nagy kavarodásban. Bűntudata támadt, amiért olyan meggondolatlanul cselekedett anélkül, hogy legalább figyelmeztette volna Yuurit, hogy menni akar. Bizonyára akkor ejthette ki a talizmánt a szájából, amikor utána iramodott.

Az éjszakájuk nyugtalanul telt, és biztos volt benne, hogy Yuuri szemernyit se aludt.

*

\- Yuuri, koncentrálj – szólt rá éles hangon Minako, amikor már harmadszorra rontotta el a védőpajzsát, és megpörkölte a szemöldökét Phichit élénkvörös tüze. A fogát csikorgatta; nehéz volt úgy varázsolni, hogy távol volt ereje forrásától.

 _Mondd el neki_ , küldött felé egy gyenge gondolathullámot Phichit. _Ez nem játék._

_Nem_ , tiltakozott makacsul Yuuri, _magunk is meg tudjuk keresni_.

A következő támadásnál már arra sem volt ideje, hogy felhúzza a pajzsot, és métereket repült tőle hátrafelé. Phichit döbbenten kapta a szája elé a kezét; ilyen még sosem történt, mert az erejük nagyjából egy szinten volt. Minako összevonta a szemöldökét, és Yuuri szinte ki tudta szagolni a csalódottságát.

És csak még rosszabb volt, amikor közölte, hogy ha ilyen állapotban van, akkor inkább Guanghongot küldi ki Phichittel ránézni az emberekre, ő menjen csak haza pihenni.

\- Összeszedem magam – ígérte, mert más esélye nem volt arra, hogy visszakapja a csillagkövét.

*

Yuuri úgy rohant az erdőn át, mintha hirtelen szárnyakat növesztett volna, pedig Phichit egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem tette. Nem vesződött a rejtőzködő bűbájokkal, és remélte, hogy senki sem jár most az erdőben. Kellemetlen lett volna ilyen felzaklatottan összefutni a jövevényekkel akkor is, ha éppen emberi alakban voltak.

Visszakövették az előző napi útjukat egészen az utolsó bokorig, ahol tegnap olyan sokáig lapultak. Yuuri szerint valahol ott veszthette el a nagy riadalomban. Centiről centire végigtúrták az avart, Yuuri keze remegett az idegességtől. Phichit próbaképp kinyújtóztatta érzékeit az ereje után kutatva – és itt mintha sokkal erősebben érzékelte volna, mint a faluban a gyakorlaton.

\- Yuuri, azt hiszem, közel vagyunk hozzá.

A másik kitsune reménykedve pislogott rá; a szemei lázasan csillogtak, és Phichitnek nem tetszett a sötétbarna íriszekben fellángoló megszállott fény.

\- Tényleg?

Phichit biccentett, és megpróbálta pontosabban beazonosítani az irányt, amerről a legerősebben érezte pulzálni a csillagkő erejét. Igyekeztek minél kisebb zajt csapva botorkálni lefelé a lejtőn, s útjuk az erdő szélére vitte őket, ahol a sötét homokos tengerpart kezdődött. Phichit hirtelen megtorpant, és Yuuri a hátának ütközött.

\- Sajnálom…

\- Elvesztetted a nyomot? – jajdult fel.

\- Azt hiszem, elvitte valamelyik ember.

Yuuri torkában gombóc nőtt; hirtelen még nyilvánvalóbbá vált, hogy ez nem egy nyomkereső játék, itt már az élete a tét. Annyival jobb lett volna, ha ott maradt volna az avarban; az állatok megérzik az erejét, és ösztönösen békén hagynák, az esővíz pedig nem tehet benne kárt. Ott senki sem tudná felhasználni ellene. Csak idő kérdése, hogy az ember, aki megtalálta rájöjjön, hogy nem egyszerű drágakő, és ha megfejti a titkát, egy örök életre szolgájává teheti Yuurit.

A szülei pont erről figyelmeztették, amikor betöltötte a századik életévét nem sokkal ezelőtt, és végre megmutatkozott a varázsereje: távol kell tartania magát az önző emberektől, és még véletlenül se hagyja, hogy valamelyik megkaparintsa a csillagkövét.

Halk nyüszítés tört fel a torkából a félelemtől.

Phichit vetett rá még egy utolsó, aggódó pillantást, mielőtt sirállyá változott volna. Feltűnésmentesen a levegőbe emelkedett, hogy közelebb lopóddzon, míg Yuuri ugrásra feszülő izmokkal kuporgott egy helyben.

Különös, frissen fakadó ellenszenvvel figyelte az embereket, amint intézték napi dolgaikat. Körülbelül száz méterre tőle tábortűz lobogott, ami fölé egy nagyobb bográcsot lógattak, és mellette egy idős, szakállas férfi állt fakanállal a kezében. Néha odaszólt a körülötte sündörgő szőke fiúnak, mire az a szétszedhető asztalon zöldségeket szelt, és szorgosan adogatta a kért hozzávalókat. A szél Yuuri felé vitte a füstöt és a készülő étel illatát, mire megkordult a gyomra. Reggel alig bírt leerőltetni valamit a torkán.

Valamivel még távolabb nagytermetű férfiak cipeltek dobozokat az erdő felé, szerencsére a falujuktól ellentétes irányba. Már nyilvánvaló volt, hogy itt akarnak telelni. Ez volt a felelős lépés – a tenger az év ezen szakában egyre viharosabbá és hajózhatatlanabbá vált.

Nemsokára felfigyelt egy férfire, aki mintha elszeparálódott volna a többiektől. Mályvaszínű kabátja elütött a tengerészek és a vadászok durva szövésű vászonruháitól, és a feje búbján copfba fogta hosszú, ezüstös haját. A homokba térdepelve babusgatott egy nagytestű kutyát, és Yuurit mellkason vágta a felismerés.

A férfi tegnap a vadászokkal volt. Megjegyezte, mert már akkor is feltűnt neki, hogy emberhez képest mennyire hibátlanul gyönyörű. Yuurit ellenállhatatlan erő vonzotta felé; nem látta, de érezte, hogy a csillagkő ott lapul finom kabátja valamelyik zsebében.

Összeszorította a fogát, nehogy meggondolatlanul felugorjon. Nem rohanhatja le csak úgy, le van gyengülve, még a végén elvesztenék a csillagkövet a dulakodásban, ráadásul a kutya biztosan meglátná a valódi alakját. Alig tudta elnyomni frusztráltságában a tanácstalan nyüszítést.

Phichit éppen ekkor tért vissza hozzá. – Nincs a hajón. Lehet, hogy tévedtem, és mégis… - Hirtelen elhallgatott, és Yuurinak semmit sem kellett mondania. Megfordult és összeszűkült szemekkel vizslatta a hosszú hajú férfit. – Oh. Ez tegnap a vadászokkal volt.

Yuuri biccentett.

\- Mit akarsz csinálni?

\- Maradok – döntött. – Megfigyelem, és ha alkalmam adódik, akkor visszaveszem azt, ami az enyém.

Phichit vigasztaló szándékkal át akarta karolni a vállát, de barátja eltolta a kezét. – Hogyan segíthetek?

Kisebb vitába keveredtek, amikor Yuuri hazaküldte élelemért és egy takaróért, majd megegyeztek abban, hogy féligazságot mond otthon: azért marad kint pár éjszakára, mert tanulmányozni akarja az emberek szokásait, és ez csak testközelből megy. Phichit közben falaz neki, és kimagyarázza Minakónál, honnan jött ez a hirtelen túlbuzgóság.

Phichit utált hazudni, főleg olyanoknak, akik befogadták a saját házukba, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége volt rá, csak azért, mert összebarátkozott a fiukkal, és izgalmas történeteket mesélt az utazásairól. Katsukiék úgy kezelték, mintha a saját fiuk lenne, és nem érdemelték meg, hogy így visszaéljen a bizalmukkal.

Minakónak viszont szinte lehetetlen volt hazudni, ő túlságosan sok erővel bírt ahhoz, és még az apró, ártatlan füllentéseken is könnyedén átlátott. Phichit remélte, hogy Yuuri megbocsátja neki, amiért megtört, és beavatta az idős kitsunét is a titokba.

*

\- Sejtettem, hogy ezért lettél gyengébb – jegyezte meg Minako, amikor Yuuri két nappal később végre vette a bátorságot, hogy elé kerüljön. – Miért nem jöttél hamarabb hozzám?

Yuuri bűntudatosan bámulta a térdén összeszorított ökleit. Szinte félő volt, hogy idegességében elő fognak törni a karmok a körmei helyéről, hogy aztán saját húsába vájjanak, hátha a fájdalom elég bátorságot ad ehhez a beszélgetéshez.

\- Féltem, hogy csalódást okozok – vallotta be, mire Minako csuklója megrezzent, mintha azt mondaná, már mindegy.

\- Ami megtörtént, megtörtént, kár rágni rajta magad. Nem te vagy az első és utolsó kitsune, aki elhagyta a csillagkövét.

Yuuri fel nem tudta fogni, hogy képes ilyen nyugodt és összeszedett lenni, miután az egyik kedvenc diákja ilyen súlyú hírt hozott. Talán a tapasztalat tenné? Abból rá is bőven ráférne, és a talpraesettségét is szívesen elfogadná.

\- Több lehetőséged is van, hogy visszaszerezd. Az egyik, hogy odamész, és erővel elveszed tőle. Ez elég gyorsan megy, habár lehet, hogy közben harcolnod kell vele.

Yuuri tiltakozott; nem akart harcolni, és ha módjában állt, el akart kerülni mindenféle erőszakos módszert.

\- Rendben, akkor elcsábítod. Az amúgy is izgalmasabb.

\- Hogy mit csinálok? – hüledezett Yuuri, mire Minako csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Hallottam Phichittől, hogy eléggé megtetszett, nincs ebben semmi szégyellni való. Évezredek óta játszunk a csinos emberekkel.

Yuuri elvörösödött, és gondolatban már előre kiosztotta barátját a felesleges csacsogásról. – Nem fogom elcsábítani – szűrte ki a fogai között.

\- Nekem mindegy – vont vállat Minako, és látszólag érdektelenül fordult el tőle, hogy folytassa azt, amit korábban csinált. – Akkor hagyd, hogy a csillagkő hiánya elsorvasszon. Lassú és fájdalmas lesz, és valószínűleg a legjobb barátod is érezni fogja a lelki kapcsotokon át.

Yuuri élesen szívta be a levegőt. Nem igazságos, hogy ez kihathat Phichitre is, aki az égvilágon semmit se vétett. Még évekkel ezelőtt döntöttek úgy, hogy létrehozzák a lelkeik között a köteléket, mert ez mindkét félnek jövedelmező volt; kiegészítették egymás erejét, gyorsabban tanultak, és kritikus helyzetben egy lényként tudtak harcolni. Most viszont meglátták az árnyoldalát is – a másik fájdalmát is érezték.

Phichitről viszont bevillant egy lehetséges megoldás. – Összebarátkozom vele, és visszakérem.

Minako majdnem elnevette magát a naiv kijelentésen. – Barátkozás, csábítás, egyre megy. Csak nehogy túlságosan közel engedd magadhoz, az emberek kiszámíthatatlanok és veszélyesek.

Yuuri tudta, hogy ugyanezt el lehet mondani az ő fajtájáról is.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belekezdtem az ötödik fejezetbe, szóval végre fel merem rakni a harmadikat. :3 Ez a rész éppen csak eléri a 2000 szót, de a következő már hosszabb lesz~

Yuuri hitetlenkedve forgatta a teafüves dobozkát az ujjai között, amit tanítójától kapott. Minako azt mondta, hogy ha minden nap iszik ebből a főzetből, akkor ez átmenetileg tompítani fogja a panaszait, és stabilizálja a varázserejét. Yuuri ezelőtt még sosem hallott erről a megoldásról, de az utolsó pár napban teljesen felfordult a napirendje, és lassan már semmi sem tudta meglepni. Minako kivette az edzésekről, és órákig meditációs gyakorlatokat végeztetett vele. A füstölők illata eltompította az érzékeit, és ha megpróbált felállni, szédülni kezdett. Egy kiadós fejfájás kezdetét érezte a halántékán.

Előkészületekre volt szüksége, mielőtt az emberek közé ment volna, és a legfontosabb az volt, hogy megtanulja a nyelvüket.

\- Sajnos ezt a tudást nem adhatom neked, mivel én sem beszélem azt a nyelvet – mondta Minako. – A tradicionális módszerre most nincs idő, egy alternatív megoldáshoz kell folyamodnunk.

Yuuri nem szerette az _alternatív megoldás_ hangzását, és kicsit olyan volt, mintha az idősebbik kitsune is tartana tőle. Közben nyílt az ajtó, és Phichit surrant be a helyiségbe nesztelen léptekkel. Gyengéden végigsimított a vállán, mielőtt leült volna mellé.

\- Egy ember álmába hatolás komoly és veszélyes dolog – kezdett bele Minako. – Örültem volna, ha később taníthatom meg nektek, de nincs más választásunk. Amint eltöltöttél egy kis időt az elméjében, megszerzed az összes tudást, amivel rendelkezik. A nyelvet is, és ez a fontos.

\- Miért beszélsz többes számban?

\- Valakire szükség van, aki közel áll hozzád, és őrzi a tested. Problémák léphetnek fel, ha közben valaki megzavar, főleg ebben az állapotodban. Most sérülékenyebb vagy, mint egy ember.

Yuuri megfeszült – volt elég baja, és határozottan nem hiányzott, hogy esetleg ott ragadjon egy ember elméjében. Phichit oldalba bökte, és bátorítóan rámosolygott.

\- Ne aggódj, vigyázni fogok rád.

Puha párnákra fektették, és Minako tüzet gyújtott az asztal helyén, amibe erős illatú gyógynövényeket szórt, míg halkan duruzsolta, mit kell tennie: engedje el magát, mintha csak aludni készülne, de mielőtt elnyomja az álom, _szakadjon ki a testéből_. A feje Phichit ölében nyugodott, aki a kezét szorította, hogy megossza vele erejét. Lehunyta a szemét, és próbált úgy tenni, ahogy Minako mondta.

Egy negyedóra elteltével sikerült elérnie a kívánt állapotot, és azon kapta magát, hogy kívülről, felülnézetből figyeli saját magát és a többieket. A falon egy rókafejű árnyék játszott, amit látszólag a semmi vetett. Olyan volt, mintha egyszerre _minden irányba látna_ , nem kellett fordulnia ahhoz, hogy körbenézzen, és ez a szabadság szinte részegítő volt. Látta, amint Phichit fölé hajol, és a légzését ellenőrzi.

\- Szerintem sikerült neki.

Minako végighúzta a kezét az arca fölött, és amikor nem érzékelte a légzését, bólintott. Felnézett a plafon felé, és Yuuri meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy látja, amint ott lebeg fölöttük. – Yuuri, nyomás, nem szeretném, ha első próbálkozáskor sokáig ebben az állapotban maradnál.

Yuuri felelni akart, hogy már rohan is, de ebben a formában nem tudott hangot kiadni, a teste pedig úgy feküdt alatta, mintha egy darab kivágott fatörzs lett volna.

Ahogy kisuhant az ablakon, nem érzékelte az éjszaka friss, csípős levegőjét, és csak a fák leveleinek rezgéséből sejtette, hogy fúj a szél. Csillagokkal szórt, tiszta égbolt nyújtózott fölötte, és Yuuri érezte a végtelen lehetőségeket; sebes lehet, akár a fény, életében először ki akart törni erről a szigetről hátrahagyva mindent és…

… és valahogy mégis sajgott az egész lénye. Ha a testében lett volna, védekezőn összegömbölyödött volna, de így csak annyit tehetett, hogy összehúzta magát minél kisebbre, és elindult megkeresni az emberek szálláshelyét.

Időbe telt, mire rájött, hogy most nem kell kerülgetnie a tereptárgyakat. Átsuhanva a fákon érezte bennük az életet, ahogy a földből magukba szívják az éltető nedvességet, és elgondolkozott, milyen lenne elidőzni valamelyikben. Azonban túlságosan félt, hogy ha maradna, akkor egyszerűen ott ragadna, és még több problémát okozna maguknak.

Gyorsan átszelte a távolságot, és észrevétlenül behatolt az emberek lakhelyére. A legtöbben még ébren voltak, de a társaság egyetlen női tagjára az ágyában talált rá. Nyugodt szuszogással feküdt a helyén, sötétvörös haja lágy hullámokban terült szét a párnán, az egyik keze a feje alatt volt. Emlékezett, hogy Minako szerint a nőkkel könnyebb összehangolódniuk, és ha már adott volt a lehetőség, kihasználta; könnyedén a testébe lépett a nyitott szájon át, és óvatosan elmerült az elméjében, nehogy megzavarja az álmát. Nem szerette volna megsérteni, szerencsére tanítója szerint elegendő, ha pár percet marad, annyi idő alatt meg tudja szerezni a szükséges tudást.

Megnyugtató érzés volt újra érezni az élő vér zubogását az erekben, a mellkas egyenletes emelkedését és süllyedését. Próbaképp megmozdította az egyik ujjat – szokatlan volt az idegen test, de reagált az irányítására. Yuuri nem értette, miért terjesztik azt, hogy olyan nehéz lenne megszállni valakit. Az emberi moráloknak persze ellent mondott, de ő végül is nem akart semmi rosszat, senkit sem akart bántani, sőt…

Elmerengett azon a lehetőségen, hogy ezt a testet használja arra, hogy visszaszerezze a csillagkövét. Ez a lány biztosan kiismeri magát ezen a helyen, nem lenne annyira nehéz besurranni a tudós (Viktor, ahogy megtudta az emlékeiből) szobájába, hogy megkeresse ereje forrását, és akkor azzal se kellene bajlódnia, hogy a férfi bizalmába férkőzzön. Egyszerűen elvenné, ami az övé, és soha többé nem kellene viszont látnia az embereket.

Hirtelen felültette a lányt, de arra nem volt felkészülve, hogy a megszállott ettől felriad és felsikolt. Az ember akaratereje kilökte a testből, és épp volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy az árnyékba rejtőzzön, amikor feltépte az ajtót a szőke fiú, aki az emlékek szerint a névrokona volt.

Már értette, miért nem olyan egyszerű valakit az irányítása alatt tartani – a lány tudata rögtön ellenkezett, amint felébredve érzékelte, hogy nincs egyedül a testben. Különös módon enyhe bűntudatot érzett, amiért megpróbálta, valószínűleg halálra rémítette szegényt. Figyelmen kívül hagyta Minako figyelmeztetését, és láthatóan a lányra sem volt túl jó hatással az élmény, mert hevesen kapkodta a levegőt, mintha rohant volna, és kezét a szívére szorította.

\- Mila! – szökkent az ágyhoz Yuri.

\- Csak rosszat álmodtam – rázta meg a fejét a lány. –Úgy éreztem, mintha figyelnének. – Hirtelen elvigyorodott. – Csak nem aggódtál értem, Yura? Ez nagyon aranyos. – Közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy szeretetteljesen megcsipkedje az arcát, de a fiú ellökte a kezét.

\- Úgy hangzottál, mint akit nyúznak. _Blyat_. – Félrenézett, és a félhomályban nem látszott, hogy elpirult-e zavarában. Yuuri egy pillanatig attól tartott, hogy találkozott a pillantásuk és lelepleződött, mert a fiú merően bámult a lámpás árnyékába, aztán szerencsére elfordult. – Valaki aludni is akar éjjel.

\- Persze, Yura.

Yuuri egészen addig lebegett a szoba sarkában, az árnyékok közé bújva, míg Yuri el nem hagyta a szobát, és Mila elfújta a gyertyát. Nem volt értelme tovább maradni, vagy újabb megszállással próbálkozni, már valószínűleg megszerezve tőle, amire szüksége lesz.

Csak kiszabadulva a csillagos ég alá jutott el a tudatáig, hogy mindent értett a két fiatal beszélgetéséből, és hogy teljes mértékben sikeres volt az akció.

*

\- Még mindig azt mondom, hogy egyszerűbb lenne elcsábítani – mondta Minako. – Ha már úgy is tetszik. Felvehetnéd egy csinos, fiatal lány alakját, annak biztosan nem tudna ellenállni.

Yuuri csak megrázta a fejét. Meg se próbálta még egyszer elmagyarázni az idősebbiknek, hogy komoly bűntudata van, amiért belemászott az orosz lány álmába, és megpróbálta irányítani is. Ezt nem mesélte el neki, de biztos volt benne, hogy tudja, mert Minako elől semmit sem lehetett eltitkolni.

Valahogy sejtette, hogy nincs minden rendben vele, mert egy kitsunénak nem kellene azon gondolkodnia, helyes-e egy ember érzéseivel játszani. A természete erre sarkallta volna, de ő mégis ellenállt. Olyan rövid és törékeny az emberi élet, akkor miért okozzon még ő is problémát nekik?

A tükör előtt pózolva egyszer azért megpróbált felvenni egy női alakot derékig érő hollófekete hajjal és nagy szemekkel, de rettenetesen idegen és kényelmetlen volt. Phichit kritikusan szemlélte, a hátára csapott, hogy húzza ki magát, és még a flörtölést is elpróbálták.

\- Teljesen rosszul csinálod, Yuuri – sóhajtotta Phichit. – Túl merev vagy, erőlteted az egészet. Ne tegyél olyan hirtelen mozdulatokat. Megmutatom, mi a baj vele, oké?

Megmutatta, ő hogyan csinálná, de ettől nem lett könnyebb, sőt. Csak frusztrálta, hogy barátja olyan könnyedén ad elő bármilyen szerepet, nála természetesen hatott, ahogy finoman ringatta a csípőjét járás közben, és ahogy félig lesütött pillák alól pislogott fel rá, míg a hajával játszott. Neki azonnal bedőlne bárki.

Ennek ösztönből kellene jönnie, hiszen ők lennének a megtévesztés mesterei, de ő még ehhez sem értett.

\- Mit mondasz otthon, miért vagy annyit oda? – kérdezte Minako visszazökkentve ezzel a jelenbe.

\- Reménykedtem benne, hogy fedezni tudsz egy ideig… Mondjuk, hogy állandóan megfigyelem az embereket, nem-e csinálnak valami veszélyeset ránk nézve?

\- Szerintem el kellene mondanod az igazat.

\- Nem akarom – nyögte, és kimondatlanul ott függött közöttük: _nem akarom, hogy ők is csalódjanak bennem, ahogy te is, nem akarom, hogy gyengének gondoljanak._

\- Rendben, a te dolgod – vont vállat Minako. – Gyerünk, mutasd meg nekem még egyszer, hogy járnak az emberek.

Néha Phichit is csatlakozott hozzájuk kíváncsiságból, amikor éppen nem Yuurit helyettesítette Katsukiék fogadójában. A szülők megkérdőjelezés nélkül elhitték, hogy Minakónak olyan fontos Yuuri oktatása, hogy sokkal tovább bent tartsa, és még büszkék is voltak rá érte. Yuuri nem akarta letörni a lelkesedésüket, de megfogadta, hogy amint sikerrel járt, elmondja az igazságot, hogy könnyítsen a lelkén, és ne zsebelje be a nem megérdemelt elismerést.

*

Hűvös, csípős reggel volt, amikor Yuuri úgy érezte, végre eléggé felkészült ahhoz, hogy az emberek közé vegyüljön. Kilopódzott a konyhába, hogy keressen magának valami harapnivalót a napra – nem akart senkit sem felébreszteni, nem akart szembesülni a büszke arcokkal, mert tartott tőle, hogy akkor kibukna belőle a vallomás. Nem akart nyüszítve az anyja karjai közé bújni, mint egy ma született rókakölyök.

Még kicsit álmos lehetett, mert csak akkor érzékelte, hogy valaki a háta mögött van, amikor az illető megszólalt.

\- Értem én, hogy nem akarsz másokat belekeverni, de még engem is kizársz? Ez fáj, Yuuri. – Phichit hangja kicsit szomorúan csendült. – Én is ott voltam.

\- Ez az én problémám, egyedül akarom rendbe hozni.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a másik. – Azért kerültél bajba, mert meggondolatlanul elrohantam ijedtemben. Engedd, hogy segítsek. – Figyelmeztetően felemelte a mutatóujját, amikor Yuuri közbevágott volna. – Csak hadd legyek a közelben. Nem avatkozom közbe, hogy csinálod, csak vigyázok rád.

Yuuri az ajkába harapott. – És mit fogsz mondani itthon?

\- Végül is Minako nem küldhet el egy ilyen küldetésre egyedül, nem igaz? – kacsintott rá, ahogy átkarolta a vállát. – Majd a nevedben is hazaugrok néha.

\- Rendben – sóhajtotta beleegyezően Yuuri. – Csak ügyelj rá, nehogy valami potenciális zsákmányállat képét öltsd. Nem bízok azokban a vadászokban.

\- Ne aggódj, Yuuri, nem hiszem, hogy apró rágcsálókra fájna a foguk.

\- Most komolyan? – Hiába próbálta elnyomni a mosolyát, a szája sarka csak megrándult; Phichit szerette feszegetni a határokat, és vegetáriánus kitsuneként talán nem is volt olyan furcsa az annyira szeretett hörcsögalak.

Phichit dudorászva pakolt magának is elemózsiát, és Yuurira jó hatással volt a könnyedsége és lelkesedése. Ő teljes mértékben hitt az akció sikerében, sosem vetette a szemére, ha hülyeséget csinált, és Yuuri a szíve mélyén, az aggodalmon túl örült, hogy nem kell egyedül mennie.

A nap felkelőben volt, amikor elhagyták a falut. Phichit szinte rögtön felvette a kiválasztott alakot, és így kényelmesen elfért Yuuri tenyerében, aki szerint így biztonságosabban haladhattak a part felé. A fű kicsit csúszott a harmattól a talpa alatt, így óvatosan lépkedett a lejtőn. Az erdőt félhomály uralta, csend volt, a vadállatok nem keresztezték az útjukat megérezve az erejüket.

Yuuri gyengéden letette barátját egy sziklára, ahonnan jól belátható volt a fáktól megtisztított terület, ahol az emberek a szálláshely építésébe fogtak. Pont odasütött a nap, és Phichit lustán kinyújtózott a melengető sugarak alatt, ahogy felpislogott Yuurira.

\- Ha nem jön be az A terv, még mindig elcsábíthatod.

Yuuri felhorkant. – Köszi, inkább kihagyom.

\- Jó szórakozást – integetett apró mancsaival, mire Yuuri csak a szemét forgatta. Milyen jó lenne elhinni, hogy csak szórakozni megy, vagy hogy ez az egész csak egy gyakorlat… Nem értette, hogy veszi ilyen könnyedén Phichit, amikor annyi mindenen ment keresztül az emberek miatt.

Mert az emberek szeszélyesek és kegyetlenek, ismételte magában, ahogy a szálláshely felé haladt. Őket nem érdekelnek más fajok, most is kivágják az ősöreg, szent fákat, kérdezés és áldozás nélkül hatolnak be a területeikre, mintha minden az övék lenne, még egymás is bántják, ha nem tudnak egyetérteni a másikkal. Óvatosnak kell lennie, annak csak rossz vége lenne, ha rájönnének, hogy ő valami más.

Yuuri bizonytalanul megtorpant, amikor páran észrevették. Még szokatlanok voltak a fülének az orosz szavak, és egyáltalán nem olyan könnyedén és természetesen gördültek le az ajkáról, mint szerette volna, de legalább meg tudta érteni őket. Észrevétlenül megidézett a háta mögé kulcsolt kezébe egy színes, nehéz virágkoszorút, majd jól láthatóan maga elé tartotta, ahogy mélyen meghajolt.

\- Békés szándékkal jöttem, hogy üdvözöljelek benneteket Hasetsu szigetén.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nagyon örülnék a véleményeknek. :3_


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktuuri a láthatáron. :3  
> (Nem, nem bírtam ki, hogy ne frisseljek ebből a ficből...)

Yakov Feltsman sokat látott, komoly ember volt, akit nem lehetett csak úgy, egy virágkoszorúval levenni a lábáról.

Azzal viszont már igen, hogy az idegen férfi utánpótlást ígért, ha nem háborgatják az erdeiket, ráadásul valami különös módon még oroszul is beszélt. Viktort bízta meg, hogy tárgyaljon vele, mivel ő volt a legműveltebb közöttük, aki talán a legjobban ért a nagyvilági dolgokhoz. Az idegen habozás nélkül elutasította azt a kérést, hogy meglátogassák a falujuk piacát, lévén túl veszélyes az út, csak tengeren át lenne innen megközelíthető, és azt nem vállalhatják ilyen felszereléssel. Arról nem esett szó, hogyan jutott el ő idáig – bizonyára ez is a faluja titka volt, amit nem szívesen osztott volna meg velük.

Yakov nem bánta a titkolózást, amíg ez kölcsönös volt – végül is ő sem kötötte az idegen orrára, hogy prémvadászokat hozott a szigetre. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a bennszülöttek sehol sem rajongnak érte, ha valaki csak úgy odaállít, és elveszi azt, amiről azt hiszi, hogy neki jár.

Becsületes embernek vallotta magát, nem szerette a hazudozást, de tudta, hogy titokban kell tartaniuk ittlétük igazi okát, ha békességet akarnak a helyiekkel. Yakov márpedig némán megeskette magát, hogy több embert nem veszít. Neki már csak a rozoga, agyon foltozott hajó maradt, aminek egy része immár darabokra szedve hevert a parton, és a legénysége; otthon nem várta senki, a felesége rég elhagyta az életmódja miatt, gyerekei ugyanezért nem voltak, habár kimondatlanul a fiainak tekintette a matrózokat.

A vadászokról már nem volt elmondható ugyanez. Ők néma tiltakozással nem voltak hajlandóak elismerni vezetőjükként, Aleksandr Evgenievich úgy viselkedett vele, mintha egyenlő felek lennének egyenlő terepen, holott még a tojáshéj is alig hullott le a fenekéről. Partot érés után is külön helyet húztak fel maguknak, de ezt a részét az engedelmetlenségnek Yakov kivételesen nem bánta – legalább nem velük közös szálláson szítják a kedélyeket.

A kis Yuri különösen utálta őket, és még nem nőtt be annyira a feje lágya, hogy ezt véka alá rejtse. Valószínűleg abban rejlett az unszimpátia eredete, hogy a fiú jobban kijött az állatokkal, mint az emberekkel, és már az első napon gyakorlatilag örökbe fogadta a fedélzeti macskát, Pirogot, aki onnantól fogva mindig az ő kabinjában aludt. Egyszer aztán rajtakapta Igort, amint a bőrös kabin előtt lődörgő macskába rúgott, és onnantól kezdve életcéljának tekintette, hogy minél több borsot törjön a vadászok orra alá. Ebbe sajnos sokszor Milát is belevonta, és Yakov nem győzött nekik külön feladatot adni, nehogy valami rossz fát tegyenek a tűzre. Ő sem kedvelte különösebben a prémvadászokat, de nem akart lázadást a hajóján, mert ez ilyen összezárt közösségben, a tengeri viharokban hánykolódva egyet jelentett volna a halállal.

Viktor megint más eset volt. Kedvelte a fiatal férfit – ha éppen nem volt láb alatt –, valahogy mindenkinek belopta magát a szívébe az elbűvölő jellemével, ami oly’ ritka volt ilyen közösségben. Viszont az tény és való volt, hogy nem sok hasznát vették a fedélzeti munkákban, vékony testalkatú volt, és nem szokott a fizikai munkához. Az első héten szinte folyamatosan tengeribetegen kuporgott a kabinjában, Yakov nem csodálta volna, ha elviszi valami fertőzés. Sajnálta, de nem igen tudott rajta segíteni – erre az életre születni kell.

Nyílt titok volt, hogy Viktor nem önszántából csatlakozott hozzájuk. Kegyvesztett lett, amikor lelkesen támogatta az új tudományos nézeteket az evolúcióról, és az udvar így kívánt megszabadulni modern nézeteitől.

Bár ez még mindig izgalmasabb halál, mint egy cellában rohadni. Legalább világot is láthat, elmehet olyan helyekre, amikről még az olyannyira szeretett könyveiben is alig esett szó. Yakov azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ő az, aki megdézsmálja a gyertyakészletüket, de addig nem zavarta, míg nem gyújtott fel semmit. Szerencsére volt annyi esze, hogy az unszimpátia ellenére ne tegyen keresztbe Aleksandréknak, így általában ráhagyhatta az ötleteit, még ha kicsit hihetetlenek is voltak néha.

Nyugodt szívvel bízta rá a kommunikációt a helyiekkel – elvégre még mindig neki volt a legjobb modora közülük.

~*~

\- Hol tanultál meg ilyen jól oroszul? – érdeklődött Viktor, ahogy követte a fiatal helyit egy jól kitaposott erdei ösvényen. Nem is értette, hogy eddig miért nem találtak rá; egész végig mintha a szemük előtt lett volna a vadak járta útvonal, valószínűleg csak pár méterrel téveszthették el múltkor. Viktornak fájt a szíve a lekaszabolt növényzetért.

\- A mesterem sokat látott-tanult ember, ő tanított meg.

Röpke egy hete ismerték egymást, de Viktor úgy érezte, mintha már korábban találkoztak volna Yuurival, aki a magabiztos bemutatkozása után nagyon félénk volt rajta kívül mindenkivel. Ez talán abban rejlett, hogy Makkachin majdnem rávetette magát, amikor először találkoztak (nincsenek errefelé nagytestű kutyák? Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy Makkachin nem akart rosszat, ő mindenkivel olyan barátságos, hogy már az első találkozáskor valószínűleg a barátjának tekintette Yuurit), és ezt a viselkedést látva Yuri is fújt rá, mert a fiú sokkal többet adott az állatok véleményére, mint az emberekére.

Viktor úgy vette le, hogy Yuuri kedveli, és ezt teljes mértékben kihasználni szándékozott a túlélésük és a tudásszerzés érdekében. Elmondása szerint jól ismerte a különböző gyógynövényeket és főzeteket, és Viktor tisztában volt vele, hogy egy helyitől a legjobb tanulni.

Ez alatt a pár nap alatt már annyira kényelmesen érezték magukat egymás társaságában, hogy eljutottak a tegeződésig. Nem volt nehéz beleszokni ebbe, hiszen a másik egyszerűen csak Yuuriként mutatkozott be, és nehezen tudta kiejteni Viktor apai nevét, hiába beszélte a nyelvet.

Elgondolkozott, hogy vajon hány éves lehet; az arca még fiúsan puhának látszott, nyoma sem volt serkenő szakállnak, de Viktor sejtette, hogy az ázsiaiakon máshogy látszik a kor. A szemei alapján viszont húsznál idősebbnek tippelte, talán vele egy idős, vagy valamivel fiatalabb. Bizalomban egyelőre még nem jutottak el odáig, hogy erre rákérdezzen, de végül is nem is volt annyira fontos ameddig segített neki tudása kiegészítésében, és új környezete felmérésében.

És azt sem rejtette véka alá, hogy Yuuri mind külsőre, mind belsőre tetszik neki. Jó volt olyasvalakivel tölteni a szabadidejét, aki nem tartja unalmasnak a kutatásai, és aki szerint valami hasznosat tesz a világnak – mert Yuuri érdeklődött iránta, kritikus szemmel nézte meg a rajzait, és rámutatott a hibákra. A segítsége hasznos volt akkor is, ha olvasni nem tudott, mert ez volt a minden tudás, amit tanítója átadhatott neki. Viktor felajánlotta neki, hogy cserébe megtanítja neki a latin és a cirill ábécét, amire a fiú kis habozás után rá is bólintott.

\- Hova viszel? – kérdezte, amikor már jó ideje járták az erdőt, és rég maguk mögött hagyták az oroszok táborát. Viktor előzőleg megállta, hogy leragadjon minden egyes bokornál, ami tele volt érett, dér csípte bogyókkal; majd visszafelé szemezget. Nikolai amúgy is megkérte, hogy gyűjtsön nekik gombát, később még megkérdezheti Yuurit, merre vannak a legjobb gyűjtőhelyek.

\- Mesélted, hogy találtatok forrásokat… gondoltam mutatok egy természetes fürdőhelyet.

Viktor szélesen elmosolyodott, mert annak ellenére, hogy nem tudott úszni, mindig is vonzotta a víz. – Ezek szerint velem fürdesz?

Yuuri rámeredt, és összevonta szépívű szemöldökét. – Persze, nincs abban semmi.

Repesett a gondolattól, hogy a félénk, visszahúzódó Yuuri megoszt vele egy ilyen személyes dolgot. Bizonyára az ő kultúrájában sincs gond a meztelenséggel, és Viktor sem volt kifejezetten szégyellős. Az emberi test teljesen természetes dolog, nincs rajta mit szégyellni, főleg ha ismeri a saját adottságait.

Márpedig Viktor tisztában volt vele, hogy összességében nem utolsó látvány a teste.

Hamarosan egy apró tisztásra érkeztek, aminek a nagy részét egy gőzölgő, forró vízzel teli természetes medence töltötte be, és Viktort rögtön megcsapta az annyira hiányolt meleg és pára. Hirtelen honvágya lett; Szentpéterváron gyakran járt fürdőkbe a barátaival.

Fürgén levetkőzött, és mivel a fák árnyékában kifejezetten hideg szél fújt, óvatosan, figyelve a csúszós kövekre bele is lépett a gőzölgő vízbe. Jólesően felsóhajtott; a forróság ellazította utazásba fáradt tagjait, és hetek óta először kezdett rendesen felmelegedni. Figyelte, amint Yuuri bonyolult ruházatát bontja, ami olyan különös volt a praktikussághoz szokott szemeinek. Talán félre kellett volna néznie, amikor végül sikerült megszabadulnia a rengeteg rétegről, de képtelen volt rá; Yuuri formás testénél még sosem látott tökéletesebbet, pedig már nem egy férfi szeretője volt. Sejtelme sem volt, hogy ilyen szépséget rejt a sok réteg ruha.

Yuuri elvörösödött, ahogy találkozott a pillantásuk. – Megtennéd, hogy nem bámulsz ennyire?

Viktort mintha hideg zuhany érte volna. Hogy képzelte ezt az illetlen viselkedést? Mit is mondhatna most neki? Túl gyönyörű és tökéletes ahhoz, hogy ne bámulja vetkőzés közben?

\- Ne haragudj – motyogta, ahogy lejjebb csúszott a forró vízben, és kis bosszúsággal vette észre, hogy elfelejtette összefogni hosszú haját, így az most szétterült a víz felszínén. Remélte, hogy nem fog emiatt megfázni, amikor visszamegy a szállásra. Yuuri elfordult tőle, hogy összehajtogassa a ruháit, ő pedig a sziklán napfürdőző teknősbékára szegezte a pillantását.

Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, amikor Yuuri vele szemben beleereszkedett a vízbe. Vetett egy pillantást az arcára; furcsán feszült volt, zárkózott. Viktor egyértelműen átlépett egy ki nem mondott határt azzal, hogy annyira megbámulta. Ha tehette volna, visszacsinálja – nem akarta, hogy legújabb barátja haragudjon rá, csak mert ostoba volt, és engedett a szépsége csábításának. Biztosan megbotránkoztatnák a hirtelen jött buja gondolatai, amiket maga sem értett teljesen. Igaz, mindig is a férfiakat részesítette előnyben a szerelmi életében, hiába volt ez kockázatos választás, de mindig is tudta türtőztetni magát, és egyértelműen látta, hol a határ, amit nem kellene átlépni. Yuuri mellett viszont úgy érezte, mintha köd szállt volna az elméjére, vonzotta és megbabonázta, akár egy ritka, egzotikus virág.

Néha eszébe ötlött, vajon van-e családja a falujában. Kora reggel jött, s késő este távozott, lehetetlen, hogy ideje legyen visszatérni a falujába éjszakázni, ha valóban csak a tengeren keresztül közelítheti meg. Valahogy sosem merült fel a téma közöttük, holott Viktor rettenetesen kíváncsi volt. Mi van, ha valami rossz helyen alszik, és egész éjjel fázik? Ezt nem engedhetik meg a segítőjüknek! Bizonyára Yakov is ezen a véleményen lesz, ha felveti ezen aggodalmát, és talán megengedi, hogy az ő szobájában elszállásolják az olyan estéken, amikor nem tud hazamenni. Makkachinnak persze olyankor kint kellene aludnia, hiszen Yuuri fél tőle, de ez kevés áldozat a kényelméért.

Yuuri hangosan felsóhajtott, ahogy állig merült a vízben, és Viktor nem állta meg, hogy ne pillantson rá újra. A fiú vonásai kisimultak, láthatóan neki is jól esett a melegség. Gyorsan félrepillantott, mielőtt Yuuri újra bámuláson kapta volna, és inkább elkezdte összegyűjteni gondolatban, mit szeretne még megtudni erről a helyről.

~*~

Yuuri kényelmetlenül érezte magát emberbőrben. Nem volt ahhoz szokva, hogy hosszútávon ügyeljen arra, minden tagja rendben van-e, nehogy kilógjon valami ismertetőjegy, amiből az utazók gyanakodni kezdenének.

Azt viszont magának is el kellett ismernie, hogy egész jól haladtak a dolgai. Az emberek gyorsan a bizalmukba fogadták, még ha a virágoktól valamiért nem ájultak el – nem árt majd mondani Minakónak, hogy az ő ideje óta változott a világuk. A vezetőjük menten barátságosabb lett vele, amint felajánlotta, hogy segíthetnek ellátni őket élelemmel, ha nem keresik a falujukat. A kapitány ráadásul pont azt a férfit rendelte ki mellé tárgyalófélnek, aki miatt ebbe a helyzetbe került.

Csillagköve elrablóját Viktor Nikiforovnak hívták, állítása és felszerelése alapján tudós volt, és a kíváncsisága is ezt támasztotta alá. Az első perctől fogva kérdésekkel bombázta, és Yuurinak mindig komoly fejtörést okozott, hogy vajon mennyit árulhat el anélkül, hogy gyanakvást keltene a tudása. Viktor így is furcsállta, hogy nem tud egyik emberi nyelven se írni-olvasni; Mila – akitől a nyelvtudást szerezte – se tanult meg, de ezzel mégsem érvelhetett. Így is kerülte Mila pillantását, valahányszor összefutottak. A lány valószínűleg nem tudta mire vélni a viselkedését, mert mindig csalódott kifejezés ült az arcára, amikor nem viszonozta lelkes köszönését. Abban pedig biztos volt, hogy a másik Yuri az első pillanattól fogva utálja. Nem, biztosan nem sejtette a valódi alakját, hiszen akkor nem működött volna az illúzió, de attól még mindig úgy meredt rá, mintha felkoncolt volna valakit.

Azon nem volt mit tagadni, hogy élvezi, amint Viktor körbeugrálja a tudásáért cserébe. Mégiscsak egész szimpatikus emberhez képest, ráadásul csinos is, és mindig lelkesen itta magába a szavait, ha mesélt neki. Yuuri észrevette a vágyódó pillantásokat; talán túlzásba vitte az álcája szépségét. Okosabb lett volna egy nem olyan vonzó alakot ölteni, de ezelőtt csak képeken és más kitsunéken látott emberi alakot, és a fajtájuk szerette a szépséget. Mégis honnan tudhatta volna, hogy nem mindegyiknek tökéletes a fogsora, vagy hogy egyáltalán nem olyan hajlékonyak?

Már belátta, miért lett volna egyszerűbb erővel visszavenni a csillagkövét. Sokszor érezte az erejét sugározni Viktor felől, és olyankor pattanásig feszült minden izma, az ösztönei arra sarkallták, hogy vesse rá magát, vegye vissza azt, ami az övé, akár az ember élete árán is. Olyankor a nyelvére harapott, hogy a fájdalom visszahozza a logikus gondolkozását.

Hiszen csak annyit kell tennie, hogy valahogy megszabadítja a ruháitól, és átkutatja a zsebeit. Akkor végre vége lesz ennek az egésznek, nem kell többé a kényelmetlen emberi testben feszengeni, és tisztességét helyre állítva hazamehet. Lehet, hogy Viktor társasága kicsit (nagyon) hiányozni fog, de ennyit nem ér a lelepleződés kockázata. Az ő világuk különálló, az emberek nem szeretik a más fajtákat, és nem akarta, hogy Viktor undorral pillantson rá.

Mi sem volt egyszerűbb megoldás Viktort vetkőzésre bírni, mint egy fürdő. Mesélte, hogy a társai már felfedezték a vulkanikus sziget természetes hőforrásait, és Yuuri ismert párat a falun kívül is.

A bökkenő csak annyi volt, hogy hiába túrta át Viktor levetett holmiját, most nem volt a férfinél a csillagköve. Yuuri átkozta a szerencséjét; persze, hogy ez vele, most történik meg, éppen, amikor elérne valami eredményt.

Viktor egészen különösen méregette, míg levetkőzött, és Yuuri torkán kellemetlen érzés kúszott fel. Mi van, ha a nagy elővigyázatosság ellenére rókafarka van, vagy kilóg a füle a hajából a feje tetején? Nem volt tükre, hogy ellenőrizze, és magát tapogatni mégsem állhat le, így gyorsan ő is vízbe ereszkedett. A gőz eltompítja az esetleges hibákat, és ha mégis lenne valami árulkodó jel, azt könnyedén rá tudja fogni.

Mióta rámordult Viktorra, hogy ne bámulja, a férfi mintha megszeppent volna, és kínosan ügyelt rá, nehogy találkozzon a pillantásuk. Yuuri ráfogta saját pirulását a forró vízre, mert az nem lehet, hogy ő ebben a közegben zavarba jöjjön. A kitsunéknél egyáltalán nem tabu a meztelenség.

A forró víz jót tett a sok varázslattól sajgó tagjainak, és Yuuri sóhajtva hajtotta a fejét a kövekre. Jó lett volna alámerülni, de semmi kedve sem volt vizes fejjel rohangálni ebben az időben, Viktor előtt pedig nem száríthatta meg magát bűbájjal.

\- Yuuri? – szólította meg Viktor tőle szokatlanul bizonytalan hangon. – Bocsáss meg a korábbiért. Illetlenség volt tőlem.

\- Nem haragszom – felelte, és remélte, hogy a hangja nem árulja el, hogy zavarba hozta a helyzet. Hallgatásba burkolóztak, csak a vízcsobogás és az erdő neszezése törte meg a csendet. Yuuri kinyújtóztatta a lábát, és véletlenül Viktorba ütközött közben, mire a férfi puhán rámosolygott.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Persze – biccentett. Nem akart túl bizalmatlannak mutatkozni a korábbi kínos szituáció miatt.

\- Hol töltöd az éjszakákat?

\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza kicsit élesebben.

\- Korán jössz és későn mész. Azt mondtad, hogy a falud messze van. Van hol aludnod? Nem akarunk neked kényelmetlenséget okozni a segítségedért cserébe.

\- Nem okoztok kellemetlenséget – szögezte le gyorsan.

\- Aludhatsz nálunk – hadarta Viktor. – Van elég hely és tűz is.

\- Nem szükséges, van egy kunyhóm az erdőben – hazudta.

Viktor arcán mintha csalódottság suhant volna át, és Yuuri inkább felpillantott az égre. A nap lebukóban volt a vulkán mögött, menniük kell, ha nem akarja, hogy Viktor sötétben botorkáljon vissza az orosz táborba.

*

Phichitnek gyanúsan jó kedve volt, amikor bemászott az egyik fa alá fájt rögtönzött vacokba. Hogy ne lett volna jó kedve, amikor egész nap páholyból figyelte a szerencsétlenkedését, és még a legutóbbi kínos beszélgetésnek is fültanúja volt?

\- Ne mondj semmit - motyogta morcosan.

\- De Yuuri…

\- Végre kihámozom a ruháiból, erre nincs is nála! Miért vagyok ilyen szerencsétlen?!

Szinte érezte, amint pár fokot csökken a környezet hőmérséklete, mert Phichit is kezdte átvenni a rossz hangulatát, és muszáj volt szabadkoznia. – Ne haragudj, nem akartam rajtad levezetni. Csak frusztrált vagyok, de ez mind az én hibám.

\- Hé – érintette meg gyengéden a karját –, én is nyakig benne vagyok, nem kell egyedül cipelned a súlyt. Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy beszéltem korábban anyukáddal, és szeretné, ha hazamennél egy kicsit.

Yuuri torkán pánik kúszott fel. Mi van, ha a szülei rájöttek a titkára, és kitagadni készülnek a rájuk hozott szégyenért? Még meg is érdemelné. Hazudott nekik, most pedig egy emberrel játszadozik ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen szemrebbenés nélkül visszavenné azt, ami az övé.

\- Yuuri, nyugi, ne gondold túl! – szólt rá gyorsan Phichit. – Nem azért, amire most gondolsz. Azt üzeni, hogy Yuuko hazajött. Neked mond ez a név valamit, igaz?


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... mert kopogjuk le, egész jól haladok (és a Word jól rám ijesztett tegnap délelőtt, amikor gondolt egyet, és kivágta az egész dokumentumot egy pillanatra), habár a jegyzeteim egyre hosszabb ficet jósolnak.  
>  (Amúgy csináltam egy Instagramot, ha valakit érdekelnek a fotóim mindenféle szép helyről, ahol jártam, ugyanez a nevem, mint itt.)

Yuuko, zengett a fejében a név, hogy ne mondott volna neki valamit? Utoljára kölyökkorában látta, amikor még képtelenek voltak mágiát használni; a gyermekkori barátja, aki amint betöltötte a századik életévét, vándorútra kelt a nagyvilágban. Yuuri nem felejtette el, de a kapcsolat valahogy elveszett; minél távolabb volt a másik, annál nehezebb volt kommunikálni, és mindkettőjüknek megvolt a maguk élete, a maguk problémái.

Yuuko nevét hallva egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a jelenlegi nehéz helyzetéről. Tényleg találkozhat vele annyi év után, ha hazamegy? Ennyit megér annak a kockázat, hogy esetleg rájönnek az otthoniak is a titkára. Napok óta először mosolygott vissza Phichitre őszintén, aki majd kiugrott a bőréből, hogy végre vidámabbnak látja, és ismét kényelmes helyen fognak éjszakázni, meleg étellel a hasukban.

Nem sok holmit hoztak magukkal, így csak addig kellett várniuk, míg lefő Yuuri teája, és meghűl annyira, hogy megihassa. Phichit közben elrejtette az ottvoltukra utaló esetleges nyomokat. Míg visszafelé sétáltak, Yuuri történeteket mesélt a kiskori kalandjaikról Yuukóval; mint csúszkáltak a befagyott tengeren, holott a szüleik megtiltották nekik, hogyan fedezték fel a sziget elrejtett, veszélyesebb zugait, és hogy Yuuko elhívta magával utazni, de Yuuri nem volt olyan kalandvágyó, mint ő, és inkább otthon maradt a falu fogadójában segíteni a szüleinek. Phichit egy idő után félig komolyan, félig nevetve megjegyezte, hogy igazán irigy erre a bizonyos gyermekkori barátra, akivel annyi mindent átéltek. Yuuri elvörösödött és gyorsan témát váltott, amikor Phichit előállt azzal az elmélettel, hogy kölyöknek eléggé bele lehetett esve.

A falu utcáján nyüzsögtek a kitsunék; kihasználták a lebukó nap utolsó sugarait, hogy napozzanak, a szeszélyes őszben ki tudja, mikor lesz még meleg. Páran rájuk köszöntek, de szerencsére senki sem állította meg őket kérdezősködni Yuuri állítólagos felderítéséről.

Amikor beléptek a fogadó széles, üvegezett ajtaján, rögvest látták, milyen jó forgalmat bonyolítanak ma. A szélcsengő vidáman csilingelve jelezte jöttüket, és az éppen arra szorgoskodó Seung-gil mereven feléjük biccentett; nem sokat tudtak a szárazföldről érkezett kitsunéról, de Yuuri szülei szívesen alkalmazták, mert gyors és megbízható munkaerő volt. Alkalmanként csatlakozott hozzájuk edzeni, habár teljesen más varázslási stílusa volt, amit nehezen tudott összeegyeztetni egy partnerrel, ezért legtöbbször inkább egyedül gyakorolt.

Az egyik asztal mögül előperdült Hiroko, és felderült az arca, amikor meglátta a fiát.

\- Nagyszerű, szóval Phichit átadta a hírt – csapta össze a tenyerét, s nyomában mintha lisztszemcsék táncoltak volna a levegőben. – Gyertek, gyertek, fiúk, Yuukóék a konyhában várnak.

Hiroko beléjük karolt, és gyakorlottan szlalomozva a zsúfolt helyiségben magával húzta őket a ház hátsó részébe, ahová a vendégeknek nem volt bejárása. Yuuri ugyan kicsit furcsállta, hogy Yuuko nem a nyüzsgés közepén van; ha jól emlékezett, a másik kitsune mindig is szerette az élettel teli helyeket, és talán ezért is utazott délre.

A konyhában főtt étel és a nyers hozzávalók illata keveredett; otthonillat, ami mindig hiányzott neki, ha távol volt. Phichit rögtön elcsent egy süteményt az egyik tálcáról, mire Hiroko játékosan a kezére csapott, és kiküldte vele az egyik asztalhoz.

Az apja a tűzhelynél szorgoskodott: halványan szikrázó bűbájjal pirította a zöldségeket a főfogáshoz. Nővére valószínűleg a vendégekkel foglalatoskodott, mert Yuuri sehol sem látta.

És az egyik asztalnál, toronyba felhalmozott zöldségek mellett ott ült Yuuko, akit az emberi álca (fiatal női alak felkontyolt sötét hajjal) ellenére is azonnal felismert a jellegzetes, ismerős kisugárzásáról. Yuuko ránevetett, amikor találkozott a pillantásuk, és szabályosan a nyakába ugrott, majd’ ledöntve ezzel a lábáról. Yuuri kicsit megingott álltában a hirtelen jött érzelemkitöréstől, de azért viszonozta az ölelést. Barátjának valahogy furcsán emberi szaga volt.

Ekkor vette észre az idegen férfit, aki hasonlóan bizalmatlanul szemlélte őt. Yuuriba belehasított a felismerés: ember. Ember, itt a falujukban, és valószínűleg őt érzi Yuukón. Ösztönösen szorosabban vonta magához barátját, felkészülve arra, hogy esetleg meg kell védenie tőle, mire a másik csak nyöszörgött, és kibújt a karjaiból.

\- Szeretném neked bemutatni a férjemet, Takeshit. – Amint elhúzódott tőle, rögtön az emberhez lépett, aki átkarolta, mintha ezzel is nyomatékosítani akarná, hogy el a kezekkel a feleségétől.

Yuuri azt várta volna magától, hogy féltékeny lesz; fiatalon, amikor csak Yuuko volt a közelében az egyetlen korabeli valahogy mindig úgy képzelte, hogy ők ketten örökkön örökké együtt lesznek, és közösen alapítanak családot, esetleg átveszik a szülei fogadóját, ha ők úgy döntenének, hogy mégis be akarják járni a világot (hiszen kitsune-szemmel még olyan fiatalok!). Azonban nem érzett semmi ilyesmit, egyszerűen csak össze volt zavarodva.

Egy ember, mint Yuuko férje? Az első gondolata az volt, hogy valamivel bizonyára sakkban tartja, talán elvette tőle a csillagkövét, Yuuko pedig kénytelen az oldalán maradni (legalábbis az ember élete végéig), ha életben akar maradni.

Ezt viszont nem támasztotta alá az, hogy Yuuko boldogan mosolygott, még ha egy kicsit mintha zavarban lett volna.

\- Tudom, hogy ez nagyon sok egyszerre, de kérlek, Yuuri, mondj valamit.

\- Sok boldogságot – nyögte ki az első gondolatát, mert őket látva szeretett volna abban hinni, hogy lehet a két fajnak közös jövőre. Yuuko megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el.

\- Tudtam, hogy te is meg fogod érteni – mondta lágyan, ahogy megfogta Takeshi kezét, aki mintha egy kicsit kevésbé feszülten állt volna mellette. Összenéztek, és olyan volt, mintha némán, szavak nélkül kommunikáltak volna. Yuuri elmerengett azon, vajon működhet-e köztük a kitsunéknél oly’ népszerű telepátia. – Takeshi bebizonyította, hogy az emberek nem olyan rosszak, mint ahogy azt hittük. Ő mellettem maradt akkor is, amikor a falunk boszorkánynak kiáltott és megkövezett, ezért most én is azt kérem, hogy fogadjátok el őt. Ha zavarunk, akkor természetesen keresünk másik helyet, de jó lenne végre megállapodni.

\- Miért tőlem kérdezitek? Szeretném, ha maradnátok, de nem én vagyok a döntéshozó. Minako…

\- Tőle jövünk. Ő javasolta, hogy kérdezzünk végig mindenkit a faluban.

Ez logikusnak tűnt, habár furcsállta, hogy az idős tanító belement ebbe; korábbi ismeretei alapján szigorúan védték a lakhelyüket, és Yuurinak nem volt tudomása olyan kivételes helyzetről, amikor ezt feladták.

De az is lehet, hogy változnak az idők. Az emberek végül is sokkal de sokkal többen vannak náluk, és csak idő kérdése volt az is, hogy az oroszok hajója is rátaláljon a szigetükre.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a többiek sem mondanak nemet.

\- Köszönjük a támogatást, Yuuri – ragyogott rá Yuuko, ahogy ismét helyet foglalt; láthatóan hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről ezzel a beszélgetéssel, és Yuuri még mindig azon gondolkozott, míg figyelte, amint fordít Takeshinek, aki nem beszélte a nyelvüket, hogy mi olyan különös rajta. Olyan szinten hatással lenne rá a kapcsolata az emberrel, hogy még az illata is megváltozott? Vele is megtörténhet ez, ha túl sok időt tölt Viktorral?

Illetlenség lenne megkérdezni, mi az igazi oka annak, hogy Takeshivel van, hiába gyermekkori barátok. Persze nem teljesen ismeretlenek az ilyesfajta romantikus históriák, de Yuuri mindig csak egyszerű legendáknak vélte őket, amik az ő környezetében, az ismerőseivel soha nem fognak megtörténni, mert túlságosan elszigetelten élnek ahhoz. Az egymásra vetett pillantásaikból ítélve viszont biztosan nem kényszerből voltak együtt, és Takeshi olyan szeretetteljesen simogatta felesége oldalát és hasát, hogy abba beleborzongott.

_Várjunk. Lehetséges volna, hogy…?_

Yuuko elkapta a pillantását, és sóhajtva közelebb intette magukhoz. Yuuri leült a másik oldalára, barátja pedig megragadta a kezét, és finoman a hasára húzta. A bő kimono ugyan éppen elrejtette a határozott domborulatot, de Yuuri most ki tudta tapintani, és elkerekedtek a szemei.

Hihetetlen, még ha nem is teljesen példátlan. Arról is hallott már, hogy kitsunék kihordjanak emberi gyerekeket, habár ettől mindenki óva intette, hiszen ezek a gyerekek egyik csoporthoz se tartozhatnak igazán.

\- Érted, ugye? Azt sem kockáztathattuk, hogy olyan környezetben nőjenek fel, ahol folyamatosan rejtőzködnünk kell.

\- Hányan…? – suttogta, mintha attól félne, hogy megtöri a varázslatot, és Yuuko eltűnne, mintha csak álmodta volna.

\- Hárman vannak – mondta Yuuko, míg összefűzte az ujjait férjével, és Yuurinak elszorult a torka a meghatottságtól, ahogy új életeket érzett rezdülni a keze alatt. Ha figyelmesen fülelt, még a szívverésüket is hallotta, egyenletes, gyors zakatolás. – Már most a vízhólyagomon ülnek, el sem tudom képzelni, mi lesz, amikor a terhesség végére érek.

\- Nem tudsz esetleg egy kényelmesebb alakot választani?

Yuuko megrázta a fejét. – Félvérek, nem tenne jót nekik, ha most alakot váltanék. Varázsolni se varázsolok, ha nem muszáj, most túl megerőltető.

Yuuri el sem tudott volna képzelni hónapokat varázslás nélkül – hiszen már az is egy szenvedés, hogy a csillagköve hiánya korlátozza az erejét.

Yuuko helyezkedett, és hirtelen témát váltott. – Elég volt rólunk, mesélj csak, veled mi a helyzet? Hallom Minako külön megfigyelésre küldött. Tán te is találkoztál egy figyelemre méltó emberrel?

Yuuri úgy rántotta el a kezét a másik kitsune hasáról, mintha hirtelen égetne, és Yuuko csak nevetett, mintha minden rendben lenne, és újra csak kölykök volnának, akiknek semmi gondja sincs a világon.

*

Az elkövetkezendő hétben otthon maradt segíteni; jó volt egy kicsit elhinni és úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne, és nem arra figyelni folyamatosan, mikor fogja lebuktatni magát valami rókás jeggyel. Hogy ne ébresszen gyanút, emelte a Minakótól kapott tea dózisát, és meglepően tapasztalta, hogy ez nemcsak segített az ereje stabilizálásban, hanem tompította a csillagköve sajgó hiányát is. Azért kerülte tanítóját; valószínűleg nem értékelte volna a döntését.

Phichit megszidta érte, és Yuuri tudta, hogy igaza van. Igenis el kellene mennie, és jelentenie arról, mit csinálnak a sziget új telepesei, hogy ő maga rendben van (viszonylag, ha nem számítja az álmatlanságot), és vissza kellene térnie a tervéhez, miszerint minél hamarabb visszaveszi a tulajdonát Viktortól.

Csakhogy belefáradt az eddigi szerepjátékba. Nem akart elbűvölő lenni, játszadozni Viktorral, aki egyre különösebben nézett rá. Mindig kicsit megijedt a pillantásától, mert attól tartott, valamivel mégis elárulta magát. Kedvelte, persze, de Viktorék jövőre, amint beáll a jobb idő, visszamennek a kontinensre; ezt ő maga mondta.

És aztán soha többé nem látják egymást.

Yuuri azt mondogatta magának, hogy mindez nem számít, mire Phichit csak hitetlenkedve emelgette a szemöldökét, és felhívta rá a figyelmét, hogy a kötésükön át érzi átszüremleni a vonzalmát Viktor iránt, ami csak még kínosabbá tette az egész szituációt. Phichit új kedvenc témája az lett, hogy nézze csak meg Yuukót és Takeshit, milyen jól mutatnak együtt, csupa szeretet és megértés, valószínűleg a szüleinek sem lenne ellenére, ha embert hozna haza, főleg ha olyan különc, mint Viktor. Yuuri olyankor úgy tett, mintha levegőnek nézné, és Phichit nagyon rosszul viselte ezt a bánásmódot.

Tudta, hogy önző. Önző, mert ez kihatással van Phichitre is, aki teljes lelkével aggódik érte, és közben mindenben igyekszik segíteni őt. Önző, mert akármilyen nehéz is bevallani, több időt akar magának Viktorral, mint ami kiszabatott nekik. Mert az emberek élete olyan nekik, akár a lepe szárnycsapása, röpke és múlandó, ő pedig fiatal, és még alig élt.

Elég lesz a közös megegyezés alapján befogadott Takeshit megöregedni látni – a Yuukóval közös gyerekeiknek pedig ki tudja, milyen sorsa lesz.

\- Ha nem mész vissza, én fogok odamenni hozzá – fenyegetőzött Phichit az egyik este, amikor éppen kettesben mosogattak, és Mari kivitte elpakolni a már tiszta edényeket. – És abban nem lesz semmi köszönet, mert én nem fogok játszadozni.

\- Holnap meglátogatom, nem kell semmit se csinálnod – sziszegett rá türelmetlenül, és idegességében majdnem összeroppantott egy díszes üvegpoharat.

\- Persze, mindig ezt mondod. Utállak így látni, Yuuri. Szinte nem is vagy önmagad.

Yuuri csak makacsul összepréselte az ajkát. Ezzel ő is tisztában volt, de semmi sem lett jobb attól, hogy Phichit ezt folyamatosan az orra alá dörgölte.

*

Jóval hidegebbre és viharosabbra fordult az idő, amikor Yuuri végre rászánta magát arra, hogy újból megkörnyékezze az orosz tábort. Kicsit ugyan bűntudata volt, amiért most nem kérte meg Phichitet, hogy elkísérje, de nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy még paprikásabb legyen köztük a hangulat, mert a másik kitsune nem ért egyet a módszereivel.

Utólag rendbe hozza vele is a dolgokat. Ahogy minden mást, amit eddig elrontott.

Az út a hegyoldalban csúszós és sáros volt, gyakran meg kellett kapaszkodnia a fákban, és többször is a földön találta magát türelmetlenségének köszönhetően. Mindannyiszor fogát összeszorítva felállt, és ment tovább. Az erdő most csendes volt, a vadállatok elbújtak a rossz idő elől, a tábor pedig kihaltnak festett a tisztáson dolgozó emberek nélkül, de a befedett ablakoknál a résekből fény áradt.

Míg Yuuri odavolt, felhúzták a maradék szálláshelyet, és csodálattal kellett adóznia a gyorsaságuknak. A hajóroncs maradékát is kihúzták a tengerből, és mintegy szélvédőnek használták a part irányából.

Megtorpant a tisztás szélén, mert ekkor jött rá, hogy fogalma sincs, milyen ürüggyel menjen most az emberekhez. Mit is mondhatna, miért volt ennyi ideig távol? Nem számolta a napokat vagy heteket; a kitsunéknak néha máshogy telik az idő.

Mielőtt döntésre jutott volna, kivágódott a ház ajtaja; Viktor és Yakov nyomult ki a viharba a testbeszédükből ítélve heves vitába merülve. A hangjukat a tenger felé vitte az orkán erejű szél, így Yuuri nem érthette mi lehet a téma. Az viszont feltűnt neki, hogy Viktor dühös – és hogy még sosem látta ilyen széthullottnak. Persze kellett, hogy legyen egy ilyen oldala; emberhez képest mindig túlságosan összeszedett, tökéletes képet mutatott.

A két férfi az erdő felé vette az irányt, de megtorpantak, amikor észrevették. Viktor arcáról egy szemvillanás alatt tűnt el az ideges kifejezés, hogy ragyogó mosolynak adja át a helyét.

\- Yuuri, barátom, hát megkerültél! – lépett oda hozzá, és olyan lelkesen ragadta meg, mintha sosem akarná elengedni. A keze meleg, kellemes érzés volt a vállán, és Yuuri ekkor döbbent rá, hogy hiányzott neki a társasága. – Már aggódtunk érted, éppen meg akartam győzni Yakovot, hogy nézzünk szét utánad az erdőben, de hála az égnek még sincs erre szükség.

\- Mondtam, hogy feleslegesen drámázol, Vitya – morogta az idős férfi, és sarkon fordult, hogy visszahúzódjon a házba. – Idevalósi, tud magára vigyázni.

\- Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy nálunk éjszakázz – jelentette ki ellenállhatatlanul Viktor. – Egyáltalán hogy jöttél idáig ebben az időben?

Yuuri csak megrázta a fejét; nem itt akart erről beszélni, mert hiába a bűbájok, ha a ruhája így is kezd átázni. Éppen készült volna megszárítkozni, amikor a két orosz feltűnt. Viktor átkarolta, és sebes léptekkel magával húzta a ház felé, még utolérve Yakovot, mielőtt a kapitány rájuk csapta volna az ajtót.

Odabent szinte fülledt meleg volt és viszonylag száraz. Gyertyák adtak fényt és a tűzhely, ami körül a tengerészek ültek és daloltak, míg egyikük egy fejjel lefelé fordított fazékon dobolt. A tűzön étel főtt, habár még messze lehetett a késztől, mert Yuuri csak a hozzávalók illatát tudta kivenni. A helyiség zsúfolt volt, a falak mentén bontatlan ládák sorakoztak, és az egyik előtt ott feküdt a kutya, aki meglátva őket rögtön Yuurira akarta vetni magát lelkes csaholással. Yuuri halálra váltan ácsorgott az ajtóban, minden ösztöne menekülésre sarkallta, holott tudta, hogy ha most feladja, akkor sosem fog visszajönni.

\- Makkachin! – kapta el a grabancánál fogva az állatot Viktor, mielőtt leteríthette volna Yuurit, akinek fel se tűnt, hogy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyja el az ajkát. – Mit mondtam a jólneveltségről? – Makkachin halkan nyüszített gazdája szigorú hangját hallva, mire a férfi megveregette az oldalát, és visszaküldte a helyére. – Ne haragudj az előbbiért, általában jól szokott viselkedni.

Yuuri mereven bólintott; még mindig meg volt ijedve, és biztos volt benne, hogy az a kutya érzi, hogy nem közéjük való. A tengerészek biccentettek felé, Mila még intett is neki, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. A többiek már tudták, hogy nem fog odaülni hozzájuk, akármennyire is invitálják.

Viktor a vállára tette a kezét, és gyengéden a helyiség hátsó felébe vezette, ahol meglepetésére a kihúzott hajót csatlakoztatták a házhoz. Yuurinak tisztelettel kellett adóznia az emberek kreativitásának, hiszen így rengeteg építkezést spóroltak meg.

\- Sajnálom, hogy eddig nem jöttem – mondta Yuuri. – Segítenem kellett az otthoniaknak.

\- Teljesen megértem, de aggódtunk érted. Te vagy az egyetlen összeköttetésünk a külvilággal.

Hát persze, csak ennyi az egész; hogy is gondolhatta, hogy Viktor majd a személyisége miatt hiányolja? Hiszen alig ismerik egymást.

Viktor szobája is zsúfolt hatást keltett, ahogy a férfi petróleumlámpát gyújtott. Kicsit hűvösebb volt, mint a közös helyiségben, de egy a sarokban álló szerkezet kellemes meleget árasztott magából.

\- Elektromossággal működik – magyarázta Viktor, mire Yuuri felvonta a szemöldökét; Mila nem ismerte ezt a szót, így ő sem tudta, mi az. – Egy kísérlet, de nem fontos, az a lényeg, hogy nem fázunk.

Yuuri pillantása a rengeteg papírral és különös szerkezetekkel fedett asztalra esett, és mozdulatlanná dermedt. A tintatartó mellett ott hevert a csillagköve, és érezte a belőle pulzáló hihetetlen erőt.

\- Ihatnánk arra, hogy visszajöttél hozzánk – ajánlotta Viktor, és mintha halványan elpirult volna, ahogy helyet csinálva neki egyszerűen a fapadlóra lökte a széken felhalmozott ruhákat. – Persze csak ha te is akarsz. Múltkor láttam egy bontatlan üveg francia bort a raktárban, ki kell használni, ha már a többiek nem találták meg.

Yuuri végre képes volt elszakítani a pillantását a csillagkövéről, és végignyalt az alsó ajkán. Igen, az alkohol megfelelő lehetőség arra, hogy elterelje Viktor figyelmét arról, ha eltűnik valami. – Rendben.

Viktor szélesen rámosolygott, majd fürgén kifordult a helyiségből. Yuuri szinte erejét vesztve rogyott a székre, ahogy a csillagkövéért nyúlt, forróság és nyugalom áradt szét a testében, amikor végre valahára a tenyerébe zárta ereje forrását. A mágikus erő szinte láthatóan pulzált körülötte, de nem vesztegethette arra az idejét, hogy a kőben egymást kergető, lágy, kék fényeket csodálja. Viktor bármikor visszajöhet. Gyorsan a nyelve alá helyezte a csillagkövet, oda, ahol a helye volt, és egyszerre majd’ szétrobban az energiától; tudta, hogy most már képes minden régi varázslatát végrehajtani, visszaállt a rend.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy a legokosabb lenne távozni – elvégre visszaszerezte azt, amit akart. Valahogy azonban nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy szó nélkül itt hagyja Viktort, aki aggódott érte (még ha ez betudható egyszerűen annak, hogy szükségük volt rá a túléléshez), és biztosan a keresésére indulna ebben a szörnyű viharban, ha csak úgy elmenne.

Viktor két kupával és egy poros, sötét üveggel a hóna alatt tért vissza. Yuuri most először mosolygott rá őszintén és boldogan, amitől Viktor keze mintha megremegett volna, ahogy egészen a pohár pereméig töltött neki az érett cseresznyeszínű italból.

Yuuri nem emlékezett rá, mikor ült oda az ágyra Viktor mellé, vagy hogy mint jutottak a csókolózásig. A történések összefolytak, amint megízlelte a bódító italt. Reggel az ágyában ébredt, a férfi oldalához gömbölyödve, gondosan betakargatva, kiszáradt torokkal, rókaalakban. Először nem is tudatosult benne, hogy visszaváltozott, és addig dörgölőzött Viktor kezéhez, míg fel nem ébresztette. A férfi ijedtében felkiáltott, amikor meglátta, és nem várt fürgeséggel zárta el előle az egyetlen menekülési útvonalat, amikor eliszkolt volna, ő pedig nem akarta bántani, csak eltűnni, mielőtt még szembesítené a csalódással.

Csapdába került.


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na mit hoztam nektek? :D Bizony-bizony, a kitsune au hatodik részét, egy teljes fejezet Viktor szemszögéből, mert Yuuri agya lyukas volt az előző végén.

Viktor tudta, hogy átlépett egy határt, amikor Yuuri másnap és harmadnap sem jelentkezett. Minden nap ott várt a nagy szürke kőnél, de Yuuri nem jött többé.

A racionális énje azt mondta, túlreagálja, és nem kellene ennyit aggódnia. Valószínűleg közbejöhetett neki valami, ráadásul a tenger is viharos, egyszerűen bele kell törődnie, hogy ritkábban látja. Lehet, hogy már a családja is hiányolta (habár nem nagyon beszélt róluk), végül is nem várhatja el, hogy mindig egy idegen országból érkezett tudóssal és utastársaival foglalkozzon.

De mi van, ha balesetet szenvedett, jutott eszébe, és egyedül senyved az erdőben törött bokával, a megváltásra várva? Viktor először nem szólt senkinek sem, amikor céltalanul, úttalan utakat járt be a környéken, mert Yakov bizonyára morogna, hogy nem hiányzik a drámája, tegye csak a dolgát, menjen rajzolgatni a növényeit vagy a tájat, csak ne legyen láb alatt. Viktornak azonban semmi kedve sem volt ehhez egyedül. Túlságosan megszokta Yuuri társaságát; végre valaki, aki megérti, aki nem néz rá bután a tudományos magyarázataiért, és aki kritikusan véleményt tud nyilvánítani arról, amit csinál.

Az aggodalomtól rá se tudott nézni a jegyzeteire és a könyveire. Az erdőben téblábolva megtalálta a hőforrást, amit Yuuri mutatott neki, de egyedül semmi kedve sem volt pancsolni. Azért körbe járta, hátha talán valamit, amiből tudhatja, hogy Yuuri valóságos volt – ha a többiek nem találkoztak volna vele, akkor bizony el is hitte volna, hogy csak álmodta. Hiszen tökéletes volt, akár egy festmény a legtehetségesebb művésztől.

Nem segített az aggodalmán az sem, hogy akármerre is kóborolt az erdőben, nyomát sem látta az állítólagos kunyhónak. Udvariasságból mondta volna csak, hogy van hol aludnia, vagy ennyire nem bízott benne?

Új barátja társasága híján jobbára Makkachinnal töltötte az idejét; felderítették a partot (sokszor rá kellett szólnia, hogy ne ásson elő tetemeket a fekete homokból), trükköket tanított neki (Makkachin lelkes volt, ha a kellő ösztönzést használta), vagy éppen gombát és bogyókat gyűjtött maguknak (ez utóbbit Nikolai befőzte egyik délután lekvárnak és alkoholnak, Yuri pedig végig panaszkodott, amikor neki kellett takarítani a konyhában). Georgi figyelt fel először letargikus hangulatára, és az egyik este odacsempészte neki az egyetlen megmaradt személyes tárgyát, a verseskötetet tele szerelmes versekkel. Viktor csak értetlenül pislogott rá, mire a férfi megveregette a vállát.

\- Neked nagyobb szükséged van rá.

Viktor pár perc után kedvetlenül rakta félre a könyvet. Egyik vers se tudta megragadni azt, amit Yuuri iránt érzett, ráadásul az összes egy nőhöz szólt. Viktor tudta, hogy Yuuri után képtelen lesz bárki másra nézni.

És Yuuri talán azért nem jön, mert Viktor csapnivaló barát, és megsejtette a bűnös gondolatait róla. Hiszen olyan kellemetlenül érezte magát, amikor megbámulta, lehet, hogy ő nem vonzódik a férfiakhoz. Talán éppen most meséli a feleségének, esetleg a gyerekeinek, milyen furcsa európai szerzettel találkozott, aki úgy bámulta, mintha valami finom egzotikus étel lenne.

Viktor már rég túl volt azon, hogy szégyellje a preferenciáit a szerelemben.

A háborgó, végeláthatatlanul szürke óceánt bámulta, aminek a túlsó felén valahol ott van Christophe, aki legalább egy kicsit megérti őt. Ő nem nevetné ki vagy adná fel, ha mesélne a vonzalmáról, csak cserfesen mosolyogna és hátba veregetné, hogy próba szerencse.

Viktorra újult erővel roppant rá a magány, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy jó eséllyel soha többé nem látja viszont barátját, mert meghalni küldték erre az expedícióra, semmi garancia arra, hogy a hazautat is megéli. Bármikor jöhet egy nem várt katasztrófa vagy betegség, ami ledönti a lábáról, és akkor mindenki csak úgy fog emlékezni rá, mint Viktor Nikiforov, a kegyvesztett tudósutánzat. Valószínűleg a jegyzetelésnek sincs már semmi értelme, meglehet vissza se jutnak Szentpétervárra a tanulmányai. És ha igen, a tudóstársak valószínűleg kinevetik.

Christophe nem nevetné ki, de ő nem tudós, hanem író; egy még kevésbé hálás szakma. Viktor szerette olvasni a történeteit, habár a legtöbbet a kiadók cenzúrázták, vagy nem is voltak hajlandóak felvállalni a pikáns vagy a politikát bíráló részletek miatt.

Ha nem látja többet, az új történeteit se fogja olvasni.

Általában egészen addig ücsörgött az óceánparton, míg kellemetlenül nyirkossá nem váltak a ruhái, vagy míg valaki nehezményezte, hogy nem túl sok segítség az építkezésben.

A fák között száradni kifeszített állati bőröket tépte a viharos szél; ahogy hallotta Aleksandr és társai nem voltak megelégedve a sziget kínálta prémekkel, és ha jobb lett volna az idő, bizonyára követelték volna Yakovtól, hogy álljanak tovább jobb vadászterületet keresni.

Viktor nem tudta eldönteni, tovább akar-e menni, vagy megállapodni.

Már épp eleget látott azokból a tájakból, amikről a könyvei meséltek. Nincs szüksége az újakra, a visszaút kockázatos, talán jobb lenne maradnia, ha a lehetőség adott. Itt senki sem szólná meg a felfedezéseiért, ha támogatni akarja a tudomány fejlődését. Talán a környező országok elnézőbbek, és akár ki is adathatná, ha talál fordítót.

Lassanként befejezték a szálláshelyüket; Yakov végül csak a fedélzetet szedette szét, magát a hajótestet elvonszolták egészen a tisztás bejáratáig, és összeépítették a frissen felhúzott helyiséggel. Ez némi védettséget is jelentett a szél ellen, és így legalább mindenkinek maradt egy kis személyes tere, és Viktor is zavartalanul dolgozhatott a kabinjában.

Yuuri jelenléte nélkül viszont nyugtalan volt; jobbára csak Makkachinnal beszélt erről, de a kutya nem tudott mit tenni azon kívül, hogy barátságosan csóválta a farkát, és néha vigasztalóan megnyalta a kezét.

Jó másfél hét után Viktor megelégelte az aggodalmat, és Yakovhoz fordult azzal a javaslattal, hogy küldjenek egy komolyabb keresőcsapatot az erdőbe – amit természetesen ő vezetne –, de a férfi csak leteremtette mondván van fontosabb dolguk is. Yuuri előbb utóbb elő fog kerülni, ha a faluja komolyan gondolta a csereüzletet velük.

Viktor akárhogy is gondolt bele, nem volt cserébe mit adniuk a helyieknek; úgy tűnt, nekik mindenük megvan, ők pedig csak szegény tengerészek voltak, akiktől a tenger már elragadta az értékeik nagy részét.

\- Rendben, akkor megyek egyedül – mondta sértetten, és rögtön ki is fordult a közös helyiségből a többiek aggodalmas pillantásától kísérve. Mila jelentkezett volna segíteni, talán Georgi is, ők legalább próbálták megérteni az érzéseit, de Yakov nem hagyta.

Odakint istentelen szél volt, ami az arcába vágta volna az ajtót, ha nem tartja meg.

\- Felelőtlen vagy, Vitya! – kiabált vele Yakov, ahogy utána ment, valószínűleg azért, hogy visszatartsa. Viktor ruhája addigra már kezdett átázni; ezt a darabot nem erre az időjárásra tervezték, de makacs volt és elhivatott, hogy most elő fogja keríteni Yuurit, hiába ragadt a csizmája a sárba, és hiába akarta az ellenszél szinte visszafújni a házba. – Ha azt mondaná az a fiú, hogy ugorj a kútba, azt is megtennéd?

Viktor nem válaszolt, mert akárhogy is forgatta a szavakat, ez így volt – és még nem is szégyellte. Egy különösen erős széllökés egymásnak taszította őket, és Yakov megkapaszkodott a karjában; az arca vöröslött a dühtől és a kiabálástól, a vérnyomása valahol az egekben, mint mindig, amikor valaki ellenszegült a parancsainak.

\- Néha azt hiszem, megbabonázott az a helyi.

Viktor durván megrántotta a vállát, mire a férfi elengedte. – A barátom, fontos nekem.

Yakov felhorkant. – Ne fűzz hozzá túl sok reményt, amint jó idő lesz, elhagyjuk a szigetet.

Viktor nem volt hajlandó tudomásul venni ezt a tényt. Hiszen végre talált valakit, aki miatt megérte ez az egész őrült út, aki enyhített a magányán. Hitte, hogy ha tovább állnak, valahogy tartani fogják a kapcsolatot – ha Yuuri is úgy akarja.

Viktor azon a ponton lezártnak tekintette a vitát, hogy Yakov a napi ételadagjának csökkentésével fenyegetőzött, hátha akkor kevesebb felesleges energiája lesz. Éppen faképnél hagyta volna, de amikor elfordult tőle, egyszerre ott álldogált az erdő szélén Yuuri koszosan és elázottan.

\- Yuuri! – kiáltotta, de a szél az óceán felé tépte a hangját. Integetett neki, ahogy felé sietett, és amikor félúton találkoztak, legszívesebben átölelte volna. – Yuuri, barátom, hát megkerültél – szorította meg a vállát, és Yuuri halványan rámosolygott. Yakov morgott valamit az orra alatt, de Viktort már egyáltalán nem tudta érdekelni a zsörtölődése. Yuuri megkerült, látszólag semmi baja sem volt, és egyáltalán nem volt ellenére a meleg alvóhely ötlete, mert néma beleegyezéssel követte.

Odabent Makkachin rávetette magát, és elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Yuuri arcára, hogy tudja, még mindig fél tőle, hiába nem akart semmi rosszat az eb. Megszidta, mielőtt a helyére küldte volna; ma éjjel biztosan nem fog nála aludni, főleg azért sem, mert Yuurinak is kell hely. Így is ki kell még logikáznia, mint férnek el. Közben átkísérte a hajótestbe barátját, míg ő magyarázkodott: nem jött, mert segíteni kellett a falu fogadójában, az időjárás pedig lehetetlen volt, de mindezt nagyon sajnálja, nem lett volna szükség arra, hogy Viktor aggódjon érte. Minderre csak megértően bólogatott, gyorsan helyet csinált neki egy széken, aztán előkotort neki egy tiszta, száraz ruhát, a vendég mégsem ülhet ilyen úttól vizes, koszos hacukában, ha van jobb is. A sarokban állt egy edény tiszta vízzel; Yuurinak épp lesz ideje megmosakodni, míg ő elmegy a borért.

Kicsit aggódott, hogy Yuuri majd félreérti az alkoholt; isten ments, ő nem leitatni akarja. A fiú viszont csak biccentett, míg érdeklődve nézelődött a szobájában; szemügyre vette a kísérleti hőgenerátort és az asztalát. Viktor kicsit szégyellte magát a kupiért, de az utóbbi napokban valahogy semmi hangulata sem volt rendet tartani.

A konyhában talált két szebb kupát, amik valahogy megúszták a törést, így magához vette őket. Szerencsére jól emlékezett, és volt még raktáron a borból, amit Vlagyivosztokban vettek.

Yuuri ellazultabbnak és vidámabbnak tűnt, amikor visszatért, mert olyan elbűvölően mosolygott rá, hogy Viktornak kihagyott egy ütést a szíve. Alkohol nélkül is megrészegültnek érezte magát.

Lehet, hogy igaza van Yakovnak, és Yuuri valóban megbabonázta; ez a felvetés azonban még annyira sem zavarta, mint illett volna. Hiszen Yuuri kedves, okos és gyönyörű, ki nem örülne, ha egy ilyen teremtés akarná magának?

\- Arra, hogy újra találkoztunk – nyújtotta koccintásra a kupáját, és a bor fűszeres illata megtöltötte a kis helyiséget. Yuuri kíváncsian beleszagolt az italba, mielőtt ivott volna.

\- Tényleg bűntudatom van, hogy nem jöttem előbb – vallotta be. – Tudom, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen összeköttetésetek a külvilággal, még ha nem is a legjobb.

\- Ne mondd ezt, Yuuri, jobbat nem is kívánhatnánk nálad a világ végén – mondta gondolkozás nélkül, aztán gyorsan kijavította magát, amikor a fiú arca megrándult a megjegyzésre. – Mármint ne értsd félre, csak én egy világvárosból jöttem.

\- Hol van pontosan ez a Szentpétervár? – kérdezte vendége egy újabb korty után.

Viktor leemelte a polcról a nehéz atlaszt, és odanyújtotta volna neki a megfelelő ponton kinyitva, de Yuuri inkább odaült mellé, és kíváncsian áthajolt a válla fölött. Viktor finoman kisimította a lapokat, és a mutatóujjával a Néva torkolatvidékére bökött, hol a szülővárosa helyezkedett el, majd körberajzolta az Orosz Birodalom határait; a Finn Nagyhercegség északnyugaton, a Jeges-tenger szigetei Szibériától északra, Alaszka, alatta pedig Kamcsatka, jelenlegi tartózkodási helyük a Kuril-szigetek, az Amur-vidék Kínától északra, a kazahok földje, a Kaukázus, Ukrajna és Lengyelország és végül a Baltikum. Ő maga csak ez utóbbit járta be korábban, amikor tanult, majd az expedícióval átvágott a hatalmas és kegyetlen Szibérián, hogy aztán ide érkezzen.

\- Mindig azt hittem, hogy Japánhoz tartozunk – ámult Yuuri.

\- Vitás terület, attól függ, melyik félt kérdezed.

\- És mi hol vagyunk pontosan? – érdeklődött a Kuril-szigeteket jelző pöttyöket nézegetve.

Viktor a Paramushir és az Onekotan szigetek közé bökött. – Számításaim szerint itt. Ha odaadod a tollat az asztalról, akkor be is jelölöm.

Yuuri kinyújtózott, a tintába mártotta a tollat, gondosan lehúzta a felesleget, mielőtt átnyújtotta volna, és Viktor egy apró pöttyöt ejtett a mutatott helyre, majd visszaadta Yuurinak az íróeszközt. A bőrük egy pillanatra egymáshoz ért.

\- Le tudnád írni a sziget nevét? Sajnos elfelejtettem.

Yuuri szépen formált kandzsikat vetett a papírra, amiket Viktor nem tudott elolvasni.

**長谷津**

Viktor megismételtette vele párszor, mielőtt leírta volna hallás után: Hasetsu. Elég japánosan hangzott, így muszáj volt rákérdeznie, hogy japánul beszélnek-e otthon.

Yuuri megrázta a fejét. – Nem, de az ő írásrendszerüket használjuk a tradíciók miatt. Nem tudom a nyelv nevét oroszul.

\- Szívesen meghallgatnám egyszer, milyen, amikor az anyanyelveden beszélsz – duruzsolta, mire Yuuri felnevetett; bájos hangja volt, Viktor szívesen hallgatta volna ezt akár egy életen keresztül is. Yuuri most nem bánta, hogy közelebb hajol hozzá (meglepően édeskés, virágos illata volt), sőt maga töltötte újra kiürült kupáikat, majd újra koccintottak. Yuuri pár korty után hirtelen átkarolta a vállát, és összekoccantotta a homlokukat.

\- Maradj velem, Viktor. Itt, Hasetsuban. Van elég hely, van mit kutatnod, megtanítom neked a nyelvünket. Lakhatsz nálunk.

\- Yuuri… - suttogta elakadó lélegzettel.

\- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj – motyogta Yuuri elvékonyodó hangon, mintha egyszerre a sírás határán lenne, és Viktor gyengéden kivette a kezéből a boros kupát, mielőtt még kiborította volna.

\- Eleget ittál, kedves. – Fel akart kelni, hogy vizet hozzon neki és valamit, ami segít felszívni az alkoholt, de Yuuri rávetette magát, teljes testsúlyával az ágynak szegezte. Viktor ösztönösen magához karolta, nehogy leessenek az ágyról.

\- Ne menj el, Viktor – kérte újra, az ajka remegett, és az orosz képtelen volt elszakítani róla a pillantását. – Nem élem túl, ha elhagysz.

\- Oh, Yuuri… - A fiú kipirult arcára simította a kezét, és ujjai a rövid, fekete tincsek közé túrtak. Yuuri az érintésébe simult, szinte dorombolt (ha az lehetséges lett volna), és még szorosabban ölelte magához. – Én sem akarlak itt hagyni.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen – mosolygott rá selymes haját simogatva, és a következő pillanatban a fiú már csókolta is, mintha nem lenne holnap; érezte az érintéséből, hogy tapasztalatlan, de Viktor ezt egyáltalán nem bánta, megrészegítette a bor és Yuuri illata, és azt akarta, hogy az övé legyen, csak az övé, örökkön örökké.

Amikor elváltak levegőért, Yuuri felkuncogott, és Viktor játékosan megnyomta az orrát. – Mi olyan vicces?

\- Olyan szép vagy – mondta Yuuri puhán, ahogy az arcát cirógatta, majd megpróbálta kiszedni a hajából a gumit, de túl koordinálatlan volt hozzá a mozgása. Viktor gyorsan megértette, mit akar, és szétbontotta a copfját, mielőtt Yuuri jobban meghúzta volna a szálakat. Ráfért volna egy fésülködés. Yuuri gyengéden futtatta végig ujjait a tincseken meg-megakadva a csomókban. – Szép a hajad is.

\- Köszönöm – nevetett rá. – A tiéd is.

\- De rövid.

\- Miért nem növeszted meg?

Yuuri vállat vont. – Tetszene?

\- Nagyon.

\- Akkor majd holnap. Talán.

\- Persze – hagyta rá, és homlokon csókolta, míg helyezkedni próbált, hogy kényelmesebben legyenek. Ez nehéz feladat volt, mert Yuuri nem akart vele mozdulni, szinte akadályozta, ahogy újra megcsókolta.

Viktor gyorsan megállapította, hogy Yuuri tanulékony szerető, és nem volt ellenvetése, amikor levetkőztették egymást. Szorosan összesimultak a takaró alatt, míg egymást simogatták, és Yuuri egyszerűen túl tökéletes volt, nagyszerűen illett a karjaiba. Kielégülésig csókolóztak, és utána sem engedték el egymást.

\- Az enyém vagy – dorombolta Yuuri félálomban, a nyakába rejtve az arcát, és Viktor apró köröket írt le a mutatóujjával a vállán.

\- A tiéd vagyok – bólintott, és végre boldog volt.

*

Viktor száraz torokkal, kitekeredett pózban ébredt, és szüksége volt egy kis időre, mire emlékezett rá, mi is történt éjszaka.

Yuuri megkerült, ittak és örültek egymásnak.

Yuuri azt mondta, egymáséi, és nem akarja, hogy elhagyja. Csókolóztak, sőt kicsit többet is tettek; még a saját bőrén érezte az illatát. Csakhogy akárhogy is fordult, Yuuri nem volt ott. Mégis elhagyta volna? Nem, ő biztosan nem, csak kiment valamiért…

Ahogy az oldalára fordult, valami szőröset és szuszogót érzett a hasánál. Besurrant volna a fedélzeti macska? Rögvest felpattant a szeme, megélénkült, és felhajtotta a takarót.

Egy élő-lélegző róka feküdt mellette. Viktor halkan felkiáltott, és nyomban kipattant az ágyból. Az állat felriadt a hangra, körbepillantott, majd furcsát nyikkant, és ha tehette volna, kiiramodott volna az ajtón, de Viktor az útját állta.

\- Nem mehetsz ki. A saját érdekedben.

És a róka mintha értette volna, mert az ágy végébe kuporodott.

Valaki dörömbölt az ajtón.

\- Mi a franc volt ez, Viktor?! Egyszer hagy aludni a vénember, de te még akkor sem vagy nyugton.

Viktor halkan elkáromkodta magát. A lehető legrosszabb alkalom, hogy Yuri berontson…

\- Csak a lábamra ejtettem egy… egy könyvet – hazudta, mire Yuri gúnyos horkantást hallatott, de legalább már nem akart bejönni. Viktor egy leheletnyit megkönnyebbült. Akkor jöjjön a neheze, mégis mit keres egy eleven róka a szobájában, lehet, hogy sajnálta őket, de azért odáig nem ment el, hogy a szobájában rejtegessen egyet Aleksandrék elől…

Az ágyra pillantva azonban az ő Yuurija ült az állat helyén anyaszült meztelenül, habár nem volt egészen emberi kinézetű; vörös, háromszögletű fülek ültek a feje tetején, amik most a hajába simultak akár egy macskának, lompos rókafarkát pedig védekezőn tekerte maga elé, és Viktor percekig tátogott, mielőtt újra meg tudott volna szólalni.

\- Mi vagy te?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Földrajzi és történelmi jegyzetek (igen, csak a hetedik fejezetig bírtam ki nélküle :P)_  
>  Nem kötöttem a ficet konkrét évszámhoz; valahol a tizenkilencedik században vagyunk, amikor az említett területek mind az Orosz Birodalomhoz tartoztak (igen, Alaszka is, egészen 1867-ig). Az Amur határfolyó Kína és Oroszország között, a Paramushir és az Onekotan pedig a Kuril-szigetek részei, ami egy olyan szigetcsoport Japán és Kamcsatka között, mely az oroszok és a japánok között nagyon sokáig vita tárgyát képezte, és Japán még mindig fenntartja a követelését a négy legdélebbi szigetre. 


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Előre szólok, hogy ez a friss a jövőheti. Szóval jövőhét vasárnapig ne nagyon várjatok új fejezetet belőle, mert nem hiszem, hogy lesz időm megírni. Amúgy most kezdtem a kilencedikbe.)  
> Viktor és Yuuri beszélgetnek. :3

Yuuri nem kapott levegőt.

Viktor, az ő Viktora rémülten meredt rá, csak percek kérdése, hogy gyűlöletbe torzuljon az arca, és újra kiabálni kezdjen, és Yuuri torkát elszorította a már jól ismert pánik.

Nem így tervezte. Valójában sehogy sem tervezte. El kellett volna mennie, amint visszaszerezte a csillagkövét, de nem, ő túlságosan önző volt, és túl jól érezte magát Viktor társaságában. Az emberi alkohol megfosztotta az önuralmától, és arra sarkallta, amit a többiek az elejétől fogva javasoltak: csábításra. Viktor sápadt bőrét vörös csókfoltok és harapásnyomok tarkították, egyszerűen megjelölte, mintha az övé lenne.

\- Mi vagy te? – suttogta Viktor elhűlve, és Yuuri nyelt egyet válasz helyett. A homloka lüktetett, a torka száraz volt, az átkozott alkohol miatt olyannyira elvesztette a teste fölött a kontrollt, hogy álmában visszaváltozott, most pedig egy rendes emberi testet sem tud fenntartani.

Vagy ez azért lenne, mert Viktor megtudta a titkát?

\- Válaszolj – követelte hátát még mindig az ajtónak vetve. Mintha lenne ereje elmenekülni… ez az átváltozás elszívta az energiáját, valószínűleg ilyen másnaposnak lenni.

\- Ne itt – nyögte ki végül rekedt hangon.

\- Nem tűnsz el, ha már nem állok itt, ugye? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Viktor. – Szükségem van a válaszaidra, különben azt hiszem, megőrültem.

Yuuri tudta, hogy ennyivel tartozik neki – a barátságáért, a vonzalmáért – ami valószínűleg csak kitsunevarázslat –, és azért, hogy nem az volt az első dolga, hogy a prémvadászokhoz rohanjon feladni.

Megpróbálta elrejteni az ismertetőjegyeket, de nem kis bosszúságára a varázsereje most nem egészen úgy működött, mint amihez hozzászokott. Talán ez abban rejlett, hogy hetekig volt a csillagköve nélkül, és a testének újra meg kellett szoknia a rászakadó rengeteg varázserőt. Próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit. Mégis hogy fog innen kijutni? Azonnal lebukna, az emberek sem teljesen ostobák.

Aztán Viktor gyengéd erőszakkal felöltöztette, és egy hosszú köpenyt terített rá, ami elrejtette a füleit és a farkát.

\- Gyere – karolt belé, és az érintése nem volt undorodó, csak tétova. Yuuri még nem értette meg, miért is teszi ezt érte, hiszen becsapta, galád módon elcsábította.

Viktor most nem hagyott időt kérdéseknek, csak átvezette a társai között.

\- Tudhattam volna – horkant fel Yuri gunyorosan, amikor elhaladtak mellette, mire Mila jól oldalba bökte, és rájuk mosolygott a krumplipucolás fölött.

Viktor az óceánpartra vezette egy védett öblöcskébe, és éppen olyan szorosan tartotta a könyökét, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy abból nem szabadulhat harc nélkül. A kulcs az volt, hogy csak azt hitte: amint szabad ég alá léptek, Yuuri előtt lehetőségek tárháza nyílt. Sirállyá változhatna, és messze repülhetne, el tőle, még az előtt, hogy Viktor felfoghatná, mi történik. Elvehetné az emlékeit róla, a titkuk nem derülne ki, és akkor csak a saját szenvedése maradna.

Csakhogy ilyen sebzett állapotban nem kockáztathatott meg egy ilyen erőt és elhatározást igénylő varázslatot.

Viktor elengedte, amint leültek egy-egy sziklára. Akár elfuthatott volna; ha úgy akarná, akkor Viktor sosem bukkanhatna a nyomára.

\- Mi vagy pontosan, Yuuri? – kérdezte újra, és a hangja halk volt és kérlelő, mintha attól tartana, hogy eltűnik, ha túl hangosan beszél.

\- Kitsune – válaszolta, mire Viktor összevonta a szemöldökét; nem ismerte ezt a szót. – Rókatündér, ha úgy tetszik, de ez egy helytelen fordítás. Nem vagyunk tündérek.

\- Akkor mik vagytok?

\- Inkább védőszellemek, habár úgy tűnik, hogy egyre kevésbé van ránk szükség. Hasetsuban előttetek még nem is jártak emberek. – Elhallgatott és becsukta a szemét, mert az elméje peremén mintha Phichitet érzékelte volna, amint kapcsolatot próbál létesíteni vele.

_Hol vagy_ , érdeklődött kicsit szemrehányóan; tegnap délután elfelejtett neki szólni arról, hogy elmegy, aggódhatott.

_A parton, Viktorral._

_Kicsit fáj, hogy az ő társaságát már többre értékeled, mint az enyémet_ , hangzott az enyhén sértődött felelet. _Tudom, hogy én mondtam, hogy látogasd meg, de legalább szólhattál volna._

_Phichit…_

_Minden rendben?_

_Visszaszereztem a csillagkövem._

_Akkor még mire vársz? Hagyd ott!_

_Tartozom neki._

_Nem értem._

_Nem te mondtad, hogy csábítsam el?_

Szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy Phichit döbbenten levegő után kap. _Akkor mégis ehhez a módszerhez folyamodtál?_

_Adta a helyzet_ , sóhajtotta. _Tudja, Phichit, tud rólunk._

_Elmondtad_ , hüledezett barátja.

_Meglátott._

_Azt nem lehet… odamegyek._

_Ne, nem szükséges_ , de Phichit már meg is szakította a beszélgetést. Yuuri fáradtan dörgölte a homlokát; legalább a telepatikus kapcsolat a régi volt. Ahogy Viktor felé nézett, találkozott a pillantásuk; a férfi kék szemei kerekre tágultak, ahogy őt bámulta.

\- Mi az?

\- A hajad… lángol.

\- Oh. – Yuuri felemelte a kezét, hogy leidézze a fejéről a lángokat az ujjaira. – A varázslattal jár, nem ártalmas.

Viktor arcán egészen zárkózott kifejezés ült. – Olyan, mint ami az utat mutatta a szigetre. Sarki fény.

\- Majdnem, ezt rókatűznek hívják.

\- Miért csaltatok a szigetetekre?

\- Nem csaltunk – felelte önérzetesen. – Jöttetek magatoktól. A fényeket a varázslataink okozták.

Az volt az érzése, hogy Viktor így sem nagyon hiszi, amit hall; hiszen mégiscsak egy olyan lénnyel beszélget, aki eddig csak legendában létezett számára. Tudós, ösztönösen követel mindenre logikus, tudományos magyarázatot – akkor is, ha nincs.

Vajon mennyi időbe telik, míg Phichit megtalálja őket?

~*~

Viktor hitetlenkedve figyelte a gyönyörű lényt a sziklán, aki még az ő kopottas utazóköpenyében is csinosabb volt, mint bárki más, és nem értette, mégis mit akar tőle. Egyszerre értelmet nyert minden kis apróság, amit a szeme sarkából vélt felfedezni: Yuuri határtalannak tűnő tudása a természetről, miközben fogalma sem volt az emberi társadalomról, hogy olyan jól lát a sötétben, és az apró kis elszólások, amik arra utaltak, hogy villámgyorsan meg tudja változtatni a külsejét.

Nem tudta, mit kellene gondolnia. Így már olyan kiegyenlítetlennek tűnt a kapcsolatuk; Yuuri egyértelműen hatalmasabb nála.

Muszáj találnia valami tudományos magyarázatot Yuurira, különben elveszti az eszét itt, az isten háta mögött.

Yuurit nem égette meg a testén lobogó tűz, sőt még felé is nyújtotta a kezét, hogy érintse meg; mélykék volt, akár a nyugati égbolt naplemente után, mielőtt még felragyognának a csillagképek, és ösztönösen ez volt az a szín, amit Yuurihoz kötött. Viktor nem mert a tűzhöz érni; az, hogy Yuurit nem égetik meg, még nem jelent semmit. Yuuri vékony, csontos ujjainak végén lassan elaludtak a lángok.

\- Miért csábítottál el? – kérdezte végül Viktor, amikor már kényelmetlenné vált a csend, és Yuuri egészen megrökönyödött pillantást vetett rá.

\- Én nem…

\- Akkor mi volt az tegnap este?

Yuuri tátogott, vörösbe fordult az arca, és félrenézett, ahogy egyszerre köhögni kezdett. Viktor felpattant, hogy a hátára simítva kezét segítsen, de az egész olyan hirtelen elmúlt, ahogy jött. Yuuri felé nyújtott tenyerén egy tökéletesen gömbölyű kő fénylett, amiben kék-fehér lángok táncoltak, és valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt Viktornak, habár nem tudta felidézni, honnan.

\- Elvitted a csillagkövemet – mondta halkan. – Elvetted az erőmet, nem volt mit tennem.

\- Akkor minden csak hazugság volt?

Yuuri ajka megremegett, ahogy tőle szokatlanul élesen felcsattant. – Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?! Ennyire rossz barát vagyok?

Viktor a kezéért nyúlt volna, ha Yuuri elhúzódott tőle, mintha attól félt volna, hogy elveszi tőle a csillagkövét, majd egészen egyszerűen lenyelte a tárgyat.

\- Nem, Yuuri, én… - Elhallgatott, mert félt, hogy csak tovább ront a szituáción a szavaival, ráadásul Yuurinak már könnyek peregtek az arcán, és ő még a saját érzéseivel sem tudott mit kezdeni, nemhogy mást megvigasztaljon. – Yuuri… kívánni sem tudtam volna magamnak nálad jobb barátot ilyen messze az otthonomtól.

Yuuri tovább szipogott, és Viktor legszívesebben magához vonta volna, de ez az új Yuuri, ez az igazi Yuuri egyértelműen riadt az érintésétől. Az igazi Yuurinak kicsit mások voltak a vonásai, mint amiket már megszokott, élesebbek, és hirtelenebb, gyorsabb mozdulatokat tett, mintha állandóan tartott volna valamitől vagy valakitől.

Hát persze – a prémvadászok is ott voltak a szigeten, és így már a rettegése Makkachintól is logikus volt. Talán a bőrraktárt is kiszagolta a folyosó végén, habár igyekeztek lehetőleg elzárva tartani, nehogy kártevők osonjanak be.

\- Yuuri… - szólította meg gyengéden. – Egyedül csak azt kívánom, bár szóltál volna róla. Visszaadtam volna, ha tudom, hogy a tiéd.

\- Akkor is, ha megtudod, milyen ereje van? – Yuuri hangja még mindig csüggedt és rekedt volt, de már legalább meg tudott szólalni a könnyeitől, amit Viktor jó jelnek vélt.

\- Igen – mondta a lehető legmegnyugtatóbb hangon, ami jelenleg tellett tőle.

\- A szolgáddá tehettél volna.

Viktor megrázta a fejét. – Nem tettem volna meg. Ilyen rosszaknak látjátok az embereket? Ilyen rossznak látsz engem? 

Yuuri nem nézett a szemébe, ahogy lenyelve szipogását felelt.

\- Amikor először láttalak, a vadászokkal voltál. Vérszagotok volt, mint akik frissen öltek, és az volt az első komoly felderítésünk. A társam megijedt és elmenekült, muszáj volt utána mennem, és akkor ejthettem el a csillagkövemet. Mindig óva intettek attól, hogy túl sokáig távol legyek tőle, hiszen olyan, mintha a lelked megtestesülését hagynád el. Nélküle gyengébb voltam, mint egy… mint egy ember. Én… - Nyelt egyet, röpke pillantást vetett rá. – Én vissza akartam kérni, azért is próbáltam veled összebarátkozni, de nem tudtam, hogyan is hozhatnám fel anélkül, hogy őrültnek néznél vagy elmondanád… nekik.

\- Nálam biztonságban van a titkod – emelte a kezét a szívéhez Viktor. – Eszembe nem jutna kiadni Aleksandréknak, ha erre gondoltál.

Yuuri röviden biccentett, és térdeit átölelve bámulta az óceánt, mintha az helyette választ adhatna Viktor összes kérdésére. Időtlenül gyönyörű volt a nem egészen emberi vonásaival, ahogy ott ücsörgött a sziklán, és a férfi attól tartott, hogy ha megpróbálná megérinteni, akkor fénnyé oszlana, mintha csak a képzelete űzött volna vele tréfát. Annyira más volt, mint az a személy, akivel előző este megosztotta az ágyát.

\- És most mit fogsz csinálni, hogy visszaszerezted?

Yuuri megrántotta a vállát. – Visszamegyek a falumba.

\- És nem látjuk egymást többé? – Viktor nem tudta leplezni a csalódottságát; alig nyílt meg neki Yuuri, alig kapta vissza a társaságát, s máris menne? Esélye nyílna elsőként összebarátkozni egy másik intelligens fajjal, de a sors és Yuuri máris megfosztja tőle, hiába nőtte ki magát ilyen rövid idő alatt a legjobb barátjává, sőt jóval többé. Tegnap este még úgy tűnt, hogy érdekelte volna a kapcsolatuk fizikális elmélyítése is. – Önző vagy, Katsuki Yuuri – suttogta, mert nem akart újra magányos lenni. Yuuri előtt nem gondolta volna, hogy hiányozna valaki az életéből. Hiába a sok szerelmi bánatos körülötte, ő mindig is jól megvolt a könyveivel és Makkachinnal az oldalán.

Yuuri viszont új színekkel töltötte meg fakó szívét, melyeket semmiképpen sem akart kitörölni. – Azt mondtad tegnap este, hogy nem akarod, hogy elmenjek – folytatta halkan. – Akkor most miért akarsz elhagyni?

Yuuri végre végképp elszakította a pillantását a szürke, fodrozódó vízről; az arca vöröslött, Viktor pedig egy pillanatig attól tartott, hogy ismét köhögőrohamban tör ki, és valami különös vallomást tesz.

\- Nem emlékszem – vallotta be esetlenül. Viktor szíve darabokra hullott, akár a hajszálrepedésekkel teli üvegtábla. Miért tagadja meg, ami köztük történt?

\- Nem ittunk annyit, hogy kieshessen.

\- A kitsunékra máshogy hat az alkohol. – Yuuri nyelt egyet. – Nem csoda, hogy… úgy viselkedtem.

\- Ó… - sóhajtotta csalódottan Viktor. Yuuri talán úgy gondolja, direkt itatta le. – Ezek szerint minden csak a bor miatt volt…

\- Mi történt pontosan? – kérdezte Yuuri olyan halkan, mintha félne attól, hogy meghallja, és mintha nem is igazán akarna választ kapni.

\- Megcsókoltál. – Viktor arca égett, ahogy felidézte a kitsune tapasztalatlan érintését magán. – Levetkőztettél. Kielégítettük egymást. Én…

\- Elég! – Yuuri a tenyerébe temette az arcát, a válla megremegett. – Nagyon sajnálom.

\- Miért?

\- Nem undorodsz tőlem?

\- Nem, dehogy – tiltakozott. – Jó volt. De ha azt akarod, hogy felejtsük el, akkor…

\- Nem akarom elfelejteni.

\- Akkor most… - kezdett bele Viktor, de Yuuri elfordult tőle.

\- Gondolkoznom kell. Tudsz adni pár napot?

Viktor torka egészen elszorult, de azért biccentett; tiszteletben fogja tartani Yuuri kívánságát, és nem mintha akármit tehetne az ellen, hogy elmenjen. Akkor is, ha ezek után lehetséges, hogy nem látja többet.

\- Mennem kell – mondta aztán Yuuri, és Viktor felfigyelt valakire, aki feléjük közeledett; csak homályosan tudta kivenni az alakot, mintha ködben figyelné. – A társam vár. Jelentkezni fogok.

És mire Viktor azt kérhette volna, hogy még várjon, Yuuri már el is tűnt a másik alakkal együtt, és azt gondolta, hogy talán egy álom volt az egész. Egy álom, amiből most felébredt a kegyetlen valóságba, és még mindig olyan magányos, mint amikor Yuuri először elment. Vagy talán Yuurit is álmodta volna? Ez az őrültség első foka, már képzelt barátai vannak, de még ők is elhagyják.

*

Pár nap múlva kora reggel arra riadt, hogy valami kaparászást hall. Szorosabban ölelte magához Makkachint; talán el fog menni a macska, ha elég sokáig hagyja figyelmen kívül. Csend lett, Viktort már húzta volna vissza az álom, de aztán kétszer kattant a zár, a szemhéján át némi fény szüremlett át, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, az ő kedves Yuurija ott állt a szobában, és még álomtól kásás fejjel is meg tudta állapítani, hogy sokkal egészségesebben fest, az egész aurája megváltozott.

\- Yuuri? – szólította meg tétován, hitetlenkedve. – Mit csinálsz itt?

\- Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. – A kitsune kipirult és nyelt egyet, mintha zavarban lenne. – Elvinnélek a falumba látogatóba, ha még érdekel.

Makkachin felkelt, és érdeklőd farkcsóválással ment oda megszaglászni Yuurit, aki még mindig kicsit feszült volt a figyelme alatt. Viktor gyengéden kitessékelte a kutyát, mielőtt felöltözött és rendbe szedte volna magát. Yuuri közben alig hallhatóan motyorászott a tenyerében tartott rágcsálóval, és amikor Viktor elkészült, ő is átváltozott, és a kabátja zsebébe rejtőztek. Viktor kilépve a kabinból nyújtózott egyet; az utóbbi napokban alig tette ki a lábát a szobájából, és a többiek olyannyira aggódtak érte, hogy naponta legalább egyszer külön hoztak neki meleg ételt, amikor nem válaszolt a hívásukra.

A kijárat felé összefutottak Yurival, és Viktor úgy érezte, hogy a fiú pillantása a bőréig hatol.

\- Csak nem megtisztel minket a társaságunkkal a nagy tudósúr?

\- Végül is nem maradhatok bent örökké – mosolygott rá, mire Yuri összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Részeg vagy? – kérdezte gyanakodva a levegőbe szimatolva, ahogy elment mellette. – Hé, most hová mész?

\- Levegőzni. – És úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna a sértést, hogy Yuri szerint már így is elég levegő szorult a fejébe. Yakov nem tett rá megjegyzést, hogy elmegy, és Viktor megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, amikor végre eléggé mélyen jártak az erdőben ahhoz, hogy a tisztásról már nem látszottak. A két rágcsáló kiugrott a zsebéből, és emberi alakot vettek fel; Yuurinak most olyan vonásai voltak, mint ahogy megismerte, valószínűleg kellően kipihenhette magát. A másik kitsune viszont nem vesződött annyit a tökéletes álcával: a ruhája alól kilógott a rókafarok, és a megszokottabbnál élesebb fogak villantak a szájában, ahogy udvariasan elmosolyodott és meghajolt felé.

\- Üdv, Phichit vagyok. Yuuri sokat mesélt rólad. – A másik kitsune oldalba bökte, és motyogott valamit az anyanyelvükön. – Hagyj kibontakozni, Yuuri, gyakorolni akarok, még csak most tanítottad meg.

\- Ne hidd egy szavát se.

\- Ez fájt! – Phichit a szívéhez kapott; az ujjai végén éles körmök ültek, és Viktor remélte, hogy sose lesz oka közelebb kerülni hozzájuk. Yuuri úgy horkant fel, mintha nevetést fojtana el.

\- Inkább gyertek – intett, és Viktor valahogy a két kitsune közé került, holott szeretett volna kicsit négyszemközt beszélni Yuurival. Felkapaszkodtak a lejtőn, és Viktor minden porcikájában érezte, hogy bizony síkságról származik. A kitsunék nem siettették, mindig bevárták, és Viktor egy domb után nem tudta visszatartani a kíváncsiságát.

\- Hogyhogy nem a tenger felé megyünk? Nem azt mondtad, hogy csak hajóval lehet megközelíteni a falutokat?

Phichit csilingelő hangon nevetett, mondott valamit Yuurinak, aki egyszerűen eleresztette a füle mellett.

\- Az elterelés volt. Emlékszel arra a régi szentélyre, amit láttatok? Az a falu bejárata.

Viktor egészen elvesztette az időérzékét, ahogy az egyre járhatatlanabb terepen botladozott; a két kitsunének nem jelentett gondot a csúszós, mohos köveken ugrálni, míg neki nagyon oda kellett figyelnie, nehogy kimenjen a bokája erdőjárás közben.

Megkönnyebbülten fújta ki magát, amikor felértek egy újabb dombra. A fák ágai úgy hajoltak föléjük, akár egy boltozat, és a tisztás közepén ott állt az a szentély, amihez már azóta fel akart mászni, hogy a többiek meséltek róla. A kapuszerű építmény nem lehetett magasabb négy-öt méternél, és Viktor nem tudta volna megbecsülni a korát – csak annyi volt a biztos, hogy nagyon-nagyon régi.

Amint kinézelődte magát, a kitsunék közrefogták, és elkezdték a szentély felé vezetni, ami mögött sűrű, áthatolhatatlan erdő nyújtózott; varázslat lehetett.

\- Ez lehet, hogy kellemetlen lesz – suttogta Yuuri –, de gyorsan túlleszel rajta.

Ahogy átlépték a kaput, minden egyes lépéssel fordult velük egyet a világ, és Viktor még soha életében nem szédült ennyire. Yuuri és Phihit szerencsére szorosan tartották, és ő a karjukba vájta az ujjait, nehogy elszakadjon tőlük, akik most az egyedüli szilárd pontot jelentették.

Aztán egyszerre nem fordult többet velük a fent és a lent, és Viktor végre ki merte nyitni a szemét – alacsony házakból álló falu tárult elé, melynek az utcáit a legváltozatosabb kinézetű lények lepték el, akiket Viktor valaha látott.


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No mit hoztam nektek? :3  
> (Várhatóan még három fejezet lesz, amúgy most kezdtem a tizedikbe.)

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire siettél hozzá tegnap, elég szépen lepattintottad – jegyezte meg csipkelődve Phichit, ahogy már mindketten láthatatlanságba burkolódzva sétáltak a homokban; még csak lábnyomokat sem hagytak maguk mögött, Yuurinak immár könnyedén, erőlködés nélkül jöttek a régi rejtőző varázslatok.

\- Azt hittem, mérges vagy rám, amiért nem veled vagyok.

\- Mérges is vagyok – bólintott Phichit –, de csak azért, mert hülyeséget csináltál. Mégis hogy jött rá?

Jogos kérdés volt, és Yuuri nagyot sóhajtott, míg végiggondolta a válasz; kitsuneként a megtévesztés mesterének kellett volna lennie, és igen amatőr hiba volt álmában visszaváltoznia akkor is, ha rettenetesen kimerült volt. Phichit türelmesen várt, míg összeszedte a gondolatait; tudta, hogy a teljes igazsággal tartozik barátjának, aki végig fedezte és segítette. Jobb lesz ezen a beszélgetésen a falubeliek kíváncsi fülétől távol túlesni.

Elmesélte hát, mint kerültek egymáshoz közelebb Viktorral, hogy a férfi mennyire örült neki, amikor visszatért hozzá, habár az este további része zavaros volt azután, hogy megízlelte a fűszeres bort. Phichit csendben, elgondolkozva hallgatta, és Yuuri hálás volt a figyelméért. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudná folytatni a mesélést, ha barátja újra és újra kíváncsi kérdésekkel szakítaná félbe.

\- Azt hiszem, értem – mondta végül Phichit. – Az alkohol ránk erősebben hat, és valószínűleg az is közrejátszott, hogy éppen akkor szerezted vissza a csillagköved. És… ne borulj ki rajta, kérlek, de szerintem lehetséges, hogy tudat alatt igenis el akartad csábítani Viktort, ő pedig fogékony volt rá.

Yuuri szenvedve nyögött fel. – Nagyszerű… Nem tudom, mit csináljak, Phichit.

\- Tetszett neki, nem?

\- Úgy tűnt, de már nem igazán tudom. Mit akarna tőlem, még csak nem is ugyanahhoz a fajhoz tartozunk.

\- Simán lehetnél a szeretője, végül is most már nincs mit rejtegetned előle – kacsintott rá, és Yuuri elvörösödve fordult el tőle.

\- Phichit!

\- Mi az? Nem olyan ritka ám, hogy egy kitsune emberi szeretőt vesz maga mellé, Minakónak is volt pár fiatalkorában, Yuuko pedig elhozta Takeshit…

\- Az más – harapott az ajkába Yuuri, de maga sem igazán tudta volna megindokolni, miért is gondolja így. Valahogy mindig is a családjával, vagy esetleg egy másik kitsunéval képzelte el a jövőjét, de most Viktor mindent felkavart benne, amit magáról hitt. – Nem is biztos, hogy itt akarna maradni.

\- Miért nem kérdezed meg?

\- Mégis miért választana engem egy normális élet helyett? – Yuuri kezei ökölbe szorultak, és körmei a tenyerébe vájtak, ahogy újra a könnyeivel küzdött. – Családja lehetne. Barátai.

\- Ez olyasmi, amit te is meg tudnál neki adni – mondta gyengéden Phichit.

\- Emberi családja – nyomatékosította, míg arra gondolt, hogy Yuukót vajon mennyire felőrölheti a gondolat, hogy mi lesz a szíve alatt hordozott gyerekekkel; a feljegyzések mindig csak a kitsunékról szóltak, de sosem a félvér csemetéikről az emberekkel. – Ezt nem vehetem el tőle. Biztos várja valaki haza.

Szinte fizikailag fájt győzködnie magát erről; Viktor túlságosan nagyszerű ember, nem lehet, hogy legalább egy régi szerető vagy barát ne várna rá Szentpéterváron. Phichit már érvelt volna tovább, de aztán meglátta az arckifejezését, és inkább ráhagyta a témát, habár minden porcikájából sütött az elégedetlenség.

\- Mennyire érzed jól magad?

\- Attól függ.

\- Semmi kedvem sincs hazafelé hegyet mászni. Van elég erőd átváltozni madárrá?

Yuuri megrázta a fejét; most nem bízott eléggé a tagjaiban, és még érezte dolgozni az ereiben az alkoholt. Egyre nehezebben kapaszkodott meg az eddig fenntartott testben, és már inkább tűnt rókának, mint embernek.

\- Oké, akkor most az egyszer felcipellek, de ne szokj hozzá – azzal Phichit egy hatalmas sassá változott, és könnyedén elkapta az immár eredeti alakjába visszaváltozott Yuurit. Messziről egészen úgy festettek, mint vadász és zsákmánya, és Yuuri valóban úgy érezte magát, mint ez utóbbi.

Hazaérvén az egész falu tudni vélt Viktorról és a kis románcukról; Yuuri először barátjára gyanakodott, de Phichit csak somolyogva megvonta a vállát, míg megjegyezte, hogy emberszaga van.

*

\- Szóval mikor hozod el a kis emberbarátodat? – érdeklődött csevegő hangon Hiroko, és Yuuri majdnem elejtette azt a tányért, amit már legalább két perce polírozott bambulásában. Anyukája csak nevetett rajta, míg Phichit azt tátogta a helyiség másik feléből, ahol polcokat pakolt, hogy ő megmondta, nem kellene feleslegesen görcsölnie. – Tudod, hogy nem bánnánk, és Minako is biztosan megengedné, ha megbízható.

\- Anya…

\- Úgy is el kell hoznod egyszer, ha a párod lesz – szólt bele a beszélgetésbe az apja is.

\- Viktor nem a szeretőm! – Kicsit élesebben hangzott, mint eredetileg tervezte, de édesanyja mosolya vajmi keveset fakult.

\- Nem kell így felkapni a vizet, kicsim – simogatta meg a haját Hiroko. – Nyugodtan elmehetsz meglátogatni, ma nincs akkora forgalom, elbírunk vele négyen is.

És Yuuri végül belement, mert Hiroko és Toshiya olyan lelkesek voltak, hogy a fiuk emberi barátját fogadhatják maguknál vendégként.

Tanítója pont olyan idegesítő, mindentudó mosollyal nézett rá, amikor engedélyt kért rá, hogy elhozza Viktort a faluba, mint ahogy azt várta. Elég beszédes gesztus volt az is, hogy Yuuri az utóbbi időben önkéntelenül igyekezett fenntartani az emberi álcát akkor is, amikor épp nem volt rá szüksége.

\- Látod, hogy mennyivel könnyebb volt elcsábítani – jegyezte meg elégedetten, amikor Yuuri elmesélte az egész történetet. – Büszke vagyok rád. Akkor ezek szerint minden rendben van? – Minako bort töltött magának egy vésetekkel dísztett üvegpohárba. Állítólag a gyakorlat és a kora lette, hogy szinte teljesen immúnis volt a hatására, a többi kitsune pedig nem merte et megkérdőjelezni, vagy követni a példáját.

\- Igen, amint kialudtam magam, helyreállt az erőm.

\- Ennek örülök. – Minako a mutatóujja köré csavart egy hosszú tincset és rákacsintott. – Tőlem elhozhatod a lovagod, ha nem csinál semmi galibát.

\- Nem fog – ígérte. Viktorban megbízhatnak.

*

Teljes ereje birtokában szinte gyerekjáték volt besurranni az orosz táborba. Phichit lelki támogatásként elkísérte, és amúgy is szeretett volna beszélni Viktorral, hogy kipróbálja újonnan szerzett tudását. Praktikus volt megosztania Phichittel, legalább neki nem kellett fordítania.

Viktor kialvatlan és nyúzott volt, amikor a szobájában érték, szorosan ölelte magához Makkachint, aki türelmesen tűrte. A szoba állott és elhasznált levegőjéből ítélve nem nagyon szellőztettek az utóbbi napokban, a padlón pedig ételmaradék lepte tányérok álltak, míg a jegyzetei összevisszaságban hevertek az asztalán. Yuuri szívét összeszorította ez a látvány. Viktor mindig olyan rendezett volt, hogyan hagyhatta el ennyire magát?

Viktor először el se hitte, hogy viszont látja, és Yuuriban ettől csak még jobban nőtt a bűntudat. Rövid időn belül másodszorra hagyta el, és a férfit ez megviselte, mert kötődni kezdett hozzá – és ez volt a nagy probléma a két faj közötti kapcsolatokkal, az emberek túlságosan is érzékenyek voltak a kitsunék vonzására.

A látogatás lehetősége viszont rögtön felvillanyozta, mert nagyon lelkesen kapta össze magát.

Yuuri mérlegelte annak a lehetőségét, hogy a levegőben menjenek, de aztán elvetette, mert a repülés mellett túl sok energiát vitt volna el, hogy Viktor is elrejtsék a kíváncsi eget kémlelő szemek elől. Így aztán végigbotorkáltak a hegyoldalban (a megszokottabbnál sokkal lassabban), és Phichit egész végig cukkolta.

\- Mivel etetted még be? – kérdezte Phichit vigyorogva, amikor Viktor arról érdeklődött, miért nem a tenger felé mennek. Yuuri figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést, ahogy válaszolt az orosznak, és közben megfogta a férfi könyökét, hogy átsegítse pár alattomos sziklán. Nem szerette volna, hogy már az első látogatása gyógyítással kezdődjön.

Yuuri kicsit tartott tőle, hogy a szentélykapunál problémák lépnek fel, hiszen még sosem vitt embert a faluba; szerencsére semmi különös nem történt, az erőtér ugyanolyan könnyedén engedte be őket, mint máskor, csak most Viktor teljes valójában ott függött a karjukon, és tőle szokatlan erővel vájtak a karjába az ujjai. Rá máshogy hathatott, amikor beléptek a faluba, mert nagyon sokáig becsukva tartotta a szemét, és Yuuri azon kapta magát, hogy megnyugtatásul gyengéden simogatja a karját. Phichit mosolyogva figyelte őket; a kötésen át pontosan átjött, mit érez Viktor iránt. Ő a maga részéről rögtön elengedte Viktort, amint rendben volt, de Yuuri egyszerűen nem akart elválni tőle. Viktornak ez az egész hely új és ijesztő volt, a szemei csodálkozva tágultak ki, ahogy a falulakókat figyelte, akik a lehető legkülönösebb alakokban pompáztak. A legtöbben persze rókaként siettek a dolgukra, de az idősebb, sokat látott kitsunék szerettek ijesztőnek tűnni, hogy ezzel is megmutassák, mennyi helyen jártak. Próbálta magát Viktor helyzetébe képzelni; egy teljesen új fajt és kultúrát ismer meg, mely bizonyára felülírja minden eddig ismeretét.

\- Váó – suttogta végül Viktor. – Akkor ez lenne Hasetsu?

Viktor nem sokáig élvezhette a szabad kilátást, mert a falusiak hamarost köréjük sereglettek, hogy megnézzék maguknak az új jövevényt; meg-megérintették a világos tincseket és a bőrét, lelkesen sutyorogtak körülötte, és Viktornak nem volt annyira új ez a figyelem. A keletiek gyakran csodájára jártak a külsejének, a sápadt pasztellszínek ritkák voltak ezen a vidéken.

Yuuri viszont elég hamar elvesztette a türelmét; halkan morogni kezdett, mire a többi kitsune visszahőkölt, megszűntek az érintések. Nem tetszett neki az egész, félt tőle, hogy más is szemet vet Viktorra, az ő Viktorára. Phichit felvonta a szemöldökét; még sosem hallotta ilyennek Yuurit.

\- Ne haragudj, csak kíváncsiak.

\- Sejtettem. – Viktor arcán zárkózott, udvarias mosoly ült, ami annyira különbözött attól, ahogy általában Yuurira szokott nézni, és ez valahogy megnyugtatta. Viktornak nem kellenek a többiek.

Végigsétáltak a főutcán, Viktor pedig érdeklődve nézelődött, és néha kérdéseket tett fel: miért ilyen alacsonyak a házak, nem lenne-e kényelmesebb Yuurinak valami más alakot öltenie, őt nem zavarná, és hogy ugye tényleg nem baj, hogy itt van. Yuuri türelmesen válaszolgatott, míg a szülei fogadójához nem értek. Ezt az épületet valamivel magasabbra építették, de még így is csak egy szintes volt, az ablakokat színes üveggel fedték, az ajtó hívogatóan tárva nyitva. Phichit elköszönt tőlük, és elindult az ellentétes irányba Minakóhoz, mert az utóbbi időben rengeteg órát kihagyott.

A fogadóban most nem volt sok vendég, ahogy beléptek, és Yuurinak szólnia sem kellett, hogy ott vannak, a szülei éppen akkor jöttek ki a konyhából, és a nagy lelkesedésben majd fellökték az asztalokat.

\- Azt hittem, sosem érkeztek meg – csapta össze a tenyerét Hiroko mosolyogva.

\- Milyen jóképű fiatalember – jegyezte meg Toshiya, és Yuurinak égni kezdett a füle; még jó, hogy Viktor nem értette őket.

\- Csak lassan tudtunk jönni, Viktor nincs ehhez a terephez szokva. – A férfi felé fordult, és nyelvet váltott. – Ők itt a szüleim, Hiroko és Toshiya.

~*~

Viktor tiszteletteljesen meghajolt a két idősebb kitsune felé, ahogy Yuuritól látta. A szülők odavoltak a gesztusért, és lelkesen magyaráztak valamit a nyelvükön, amiből Viktor egy kukkot sem értett, Yuuri pedig valószínűleg nem fordított le mindent, mert mintha zavarban lett volna. Hiroko megragadta a kezét (puha bőre volt és kevés rókás vonása), és leültette egy asztalhoz, hogy most ebédelni fognak. Viktor az étel említéséig észre sem vette, mennyire éhes, és úgy vetette magát Yuuri kedvenc ételére, a katsudonra, mintha napok óta nem evett volna. Az étel isteni volt, és Yuuri igyekezett a legjobb tudása szerint megtanítani neki az evőpálcika rendeltetésszerű használatát, és hangosan nevetett rajta, amikor a szája helyett az ölébe ejtette a húst és a rizst. Yuuri könnyedén felkapta a saját pálcikáival a falatot, és megetette vele.

Egészen elmerültek a saját kis világukban, míg Yuuri szülei a háttérbe húzódva, mosolyogva figyelték őket.

*

Viktort Hasetsuban érte az este, s nem bánta ezt; a kitsunék vendégszeretete megmelengette a szívét. Yuuri is újra felengedni látszott a közelében, és a korábbinál sokkal többet ért hozzá, amiért néha cukkolta is a testvére. Yuuri olyankor mindig mélyen elvörösödött, de nem sokáig tudta megtartani maguk között a távolságot.

Aztán Yuuri valahogy mégis meglepődött, amikor közös szobában szállásolták el őket.

\- Majd alszok Seung-gilnél – mondta Phichit, ahogy egy kacsintás kíséretében magukra hagyta őket.

A helyiség kicsi és sötét volt, és Viktort nyomta a tudat, hogy a föld alatt vannak. Yuuri fénygömböket idézett a sarkokba, melyek meleg, sárga fénnyel vonták be a szerény berendezésű szobát az összetolt ággyal, amire Yuuri bizonytalan pillantást vetett.

\- Ez legutóbb még nem így állt.

\- Engem nem zavar… ha neked sem probléma.

Mióta kettesben voltak, visszatért a félénkebb Yuuri, és Viktor hirtelen nem tudta, mit kezdjen a helyzettel. Leült hát az ágy szélére, és megpaskolta maga mellett a helyet. – Beszélgessünk, Yuuri!

A kitsune habozva ereszkedett mellé, és a térdük kicsit összeért, ahogy olyan pózba fordult, hogy egymás szemébe tudjanak nézni. Viktor gyengéden megfogta a kezét és rámosolygott.

\- Köszönöm, hogy elhoztál a faludba.

\- Kiérdemelted – motyogta Yuuri, majd az ajkába harapott. – Annyit hazudtam neked…

Viktor puhán simogatta a hüvelykujjával a kézfejét. – Önvédelem volt.

\- Nem haragszol?

Viktor megrázta a fejét; nem, sosem haragudott, inkább csak csalódott volt. Ő maga nem ehhez a megoldáshoz folyamodott volna, de Yuuri agya egyszerűen máshogy forgott. És Yuuri azóta elmondta az indokait, ráadásul hazahozta bemutatni a falujának és a szüleinek. Nem tette volna, ha nem bízik meg benne. Neki is bíznia kell Yuuriban, hiszen ezen a titkon túl még mit rejtegethetne? És ezen a távoli szigeten csak ő van neki, mint barát vagy akár több.

\- Induljunk új lapról – ajánlotta, és kezet nyújtott fel. – Viktor Nikiforov vagyok, tudós Oroszországból.

Yuuri az arcáról a kezére pillantott, aztán elfogadta bizonytalanul megszorítva a kezét. – Katsuki Yuuri, kitsune.

\- Mesélj valamit magadról, kitsune Yuuri – mosolygott rá. – Ígérem, hogy nem adom tovább.

Yuuri felkuncogott és összefűzte az ujjaikat; Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy érzi, amint megugrik a pulzusa. – Van egy orosz barátom, aki pont úgy néz ki, mint te.

\- Valóban? – Viktor gyengéden az ajkához húzta a kezét, és leheletfinom csókot adott rá; hallotta, amint Yuuri lélegzete elakad, az arca kipirult. A hajába túrt, és a mutatóujjára csavart egy fakószőke tincset, és Viktor tágra nyílt szemekkel, némán reménykedett. Yuuri pillantása az ajkára esett, mire Viktor nem bírt magával tovább, és magához karolta, és a kitsune a nyakába fúrta az arcát, ahogy viszonozta az ölelést.

\- Szabad…? – kérdezte halkan, és Viktor válasz helyett inkább megcsókolta. Yuuri szinte az érintésébe olvadt, és józanon sokkal hamarabb egymás ritmusára találtak. Yuuri kezei becsúsztak az inge alá, a körmei finoman karistolták a bőrét, ahogy lassan levetkőztették egymást. Végre valahára titkok nélkül fonódhattak össze.

~*~

Yuuri arra ébredt, hogy Viktor gyengéden simogatja a bundáját; visszaváltozhatott, amikor elaludt, de ez most nem ejtette kétségbeesésbe, elvégre az orosz már tudta a titkát. Kicsit élvezte a kényeztetést, aztán végignyalt Viktor kezén, mielőtt egy lusta ásítás után emberré változott volna. Viktor tovább simogatta a haját, mire nem állta meg, hogy a tenyerébe simítsa az arcát.

\- Jó reggelt – suttogta Viktor, ahogy homlokon csókolta, és Yuuri belepirult az érintésébe. – Hogy aludtál?

Válaszra nyitotta a száját, de akkor Mari tört rájuk, és Yuuri villámgyorsan rántotta magukra a takarót, míg Viktor felnyögött alatta a hirtelen mozdulattól.

\- Jó napot, galambocskák, hasatokra süt a nap – rikkantotta nővére.

\- Mari, nem tudtál volna legalább kopogtatni? – morogta kásás hangon, mire testvére csak nevetett.

\- Bocsi, öcsi, vészhelyzet. A srácok elkaptak egy embergyereket a bejáratnál, és egy kukkot sem értünk abból, amit kiabál. Arra gondoltunk, hogy esetleg Viktor ismeri.

Viktor csak megvonta a vállát, amikor fordított neki; fogalma sem volt, ki lehet az, de mindjárt mennek. Mari szerencsére magukra hagyta őket, hogy nyugodtan felöltözhessenek, és Yuuri segített Viktornak felvenni a fogadó mohazöld ruháját, amit azért kölcsönöztek neki, hogy kevésbé érezze magát kilógni a kitsunék közül. Belepirult abba, hogy megint kiszívta Viktor bőrét, és ez mintha mulattatta volna a másikat.

Kézen fogva sétáltak el az utca végén álló szentélyig, amitől nem messze Phichit és Seung-gil szorosan fogtak egy szőke hajú, hevesen rugdalózó fiút. Csak akkor állt meg egy pillanatra, amikor meglátta Viktort, és utána még hevesebben próbált szabadulni, ahogy a férfinak kiáltott.

\- Mi a francot csinálsz itt, Viktor?

\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled, Yurochka.


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *a tizedik fejezet még nincs kész, és Susie csak mered a távolba*

Yurinak kezdettől fogva gyanús volt az a Katsuki nevű idegen. Elsőre azért, mert Makkachin minden egyes alkalommal megugatta, és ezelőtt még senkinél sem reagált így. Aztán pedig azért, mert túlságosan rá volt függve Viktorra, aki ezelőtt senkit sem érdekelt Yurin kívül.

Az az idióta tudós végig azt ígérgette, hogy megtanítja őt és Milát olvasni, de mindig volt valami kifogása: nem érezte jól magát, nem volt ideje vagy kedve, aztán meg csak úgy meglépett azzal a fura ruhás keletivel. Gyakorlatilag azóta folyamatosan egymás nyakában lihegtek, hogy megismerkedtek, és ez Yurit rettenetesen irritálta. Viktor leste Katsuki minden egyes szavát, és úgy követte, mintha egy lógó nyelvű kiskutya lenne. Yuri kivételesen igazat adott Yakovnak, aki szerint a keleti valamiféle bűbáj alá vonta – elvégre Viktort előtte nem nagyon érdekelte más magán kívül, akkor hogy jött ez a hirtelen érdeklődés?

Aztán Katsuki lelépett több mint egy hétre, és Viktor még kevésbé volt önmaga. Yurinak korábban is elég volt egy szerelmes idiótát elviselni, és Viktor ráadásul hisztizett, hogy küldjenek keresőcsapatot az ő kedves Yuurija után.

Yuri remélte, hogy sosem lesz szerelmes.

Katsuki előkerültével sem lett jobb a helyzet, sőt: Viktor a szobájába vitte, és a hangos nevetgélésből ítélve ittak, legalábbis remélte, hogy nem mást csinálnak a közvetlenül mellette lévő kabinban. Miattuk kénytelen volt a fülére szorított párnával aludni. Természetesen reggel sem tudtak nyugton maradni, ráadásul Katsuki Viktor ruháiban került elő, mindketten rettenetesen nyúzottnak tűntek, Katsuki pillantása végig idegesen cikázott, mintha üldöznék. Úgy kell neki, ha már magától elcsábította azt a lökött tudóst. Szerencsére aztán megint lelépett, és nem rontotta náluk a levegőt, de Viktor vacakabbul nézett ki, mint amikor útra keltek; összeveszhettek, gondolta enyhe kárörömmel Yuri.

\- A sóhajtozás helyett taníthatnál – morgott rá, mire Viktor a kezébe lökött egy olvasókönyvet, és egyszerűen becsapta az orra előtt a kabinajtót.

Egyedül persze nem ment semmire a könyvvel; girbegurba nyomtatott betűkkel ugyan le tudta írni az ábécét, de fogalma sem volt, melyik jel mit jelent, vagy hogy hogyan kellene rendesen írott formában megformálnia őket, és valahogy senki sem akart vagy tudott neki segíteni. A nagyapja szerint a konyhában nem lesz rá szüksége, Yakovnak pedig semmi türelme sem volt tanítani, csak rákiabált, hogy legalább ő végezze a kiosztott feladatát ahelyett, hogy másik dolgába üti az orrát. És természetesen neki kellett ételt vinnie Viktornak, amikor az nem volt hajlandó kidugni az orrát a szobájából; általában Makkachinnal feküdt az ágyon összebújva, és Yuri néha kiengedte a kutyát, hogy elvégezhesse a dolgát.

A helyzet akkor változott megint, amikor az egyik reggelen Viktor önszántából, rendezett külsővel hagyta el a kabinját, és nem volt hajlandó elárulni, hová megy. Yakov úgy volt vele, hogy végre legalább kimozdul, és nem kell imádkozni neki, hogy csináljon valamit. Eggyel kevesebb ember, aki a szerelméről nyafog. Viktor azonban nem jött vissza este, és Yuri semmi pénzért sem vallotta volna be másnak, de aggódott érte. Akármilyen idegesítő is volt a tudós, a csapatukhoz tartozott, és különös módon rajta kívül senki sem feltételezte, hogy Katsuki rossz hatással lehet rá, vagy esetleg elrabolja. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy kannibálok a bennszülöttek, végül is semmit sem tudnak erről a vidékről a Viktor könyveiben írottakon túl, nem mintha a térképeken kívül értene belőlük valamit.

Meglepően könnyedén talált nyomokra az erdőben – és nem egy, hanem három emberhez tartoztak, dulakodásra utaló jelet nem látott, holott a tisztásról még egyértelműen egyedül indult el Viktor. Nem látta, hol csatlakozhatott hozzá a másik kettő. Ez persze nem jelentett semmit; akár elmoshatta egy korábbi eső is a lábnyomaikat. Yuri követte az általuk vágott ösvényt, és elővette legszebb káromkodáskészletét, amint csúszott-mászott a nehéz terepen. Túl makacs volt ahhoz, hogy egy-egy felhorzsolt tenyér vagy térd megállítsa, és elnyomta magában azt az érzést, miszerint eltévedt.

Felkapaszkodott egy újabb tisztásra, és kicsit kifújta magát. Az a hely lehetett, amiről a többiek meséltek korábban; a sötét, áthatolhatatlan erdő előtt egy régi-régi szentély állt. Yuri csodálkozott, hogy a mohalepte oszlopok mégis miként tartják meg a nehéz tetőt. Ahogy körbejárta, semmit nem talált; a lábnyomok eltűntek a szentély után.

Talán csak rossz felől kereste; a biztonság kedvéért még egyszer meg kell néznie, de minek kerülje meg a szentélyt, ha egyszerűen át is mehet alatta…

Ahogy az építmény alá lépett, úgy fordult vele a világ, mintha ismét a tengeren hánykolódó hajón lenne, és ijedtében futásnak eredt előre, majd elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és bukfencezett párat. Amint alábbhagyott a szédülése, kinyitotta a szemét, és egy falu tárult elé, ami pár perccel ezelőtt, amikor a szentély túloldalán volt, még biztosan nem volt ott. Az utcákat rókák és félemberek járták, és Yuri felkiáltott rémületében, amivel felhívta magára a figyelmet. Karok kapták el hátulról, és hiába rugdalódzott és átkozódott, túl erősek voltak, és túl gyorsan mozogtak ahhoz, hogy el tudja őket rázni. Megpróbált az őt tartó kezekbe harapni – vajmi kevés sikerrel –, körülötte kiabáltak a különös lények, majd megpillantotta Viktort, amint azzal az idegesítő helyivel kézen fogva, az ő ruhájukban sétál feléjük, mintha mi sem történt volna, és igazán elöntötte a harag.

\- Mi a francot csinálsz itt, Viktor?

\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled, Yurochka – mondta azzal az idegesítő kioktató hangsúlyával, és Yuri se perc alatt még jobban felhúzta magát. Hogy jön ahhoz, hogy becézgesse? Ráadásul már nem is figyelt rá, mert újra Katsuki felé fordult, és súgott neki valamit, mire elengedték. Yuri azonnal meg akarta ragadni az alkalmat a menekülésre, de Viktor elkapta a vállánál fogva, Katsuki arcán pedig egészen borús kifejezés ült, semmi nyoma a szokásos tenyérbe mászóan udvarias mosolyának.

\- Miért vagy itt, Yuri? – kérdezte, és talán ez volt az első alkalom, hogy konkrétan hozzá szólt.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá – mordult rá, mire Viktor megszorította a vállát.

\- Hívatlanul állítottál be Yuuriék falujába, és udvariatlan vagy a lakosokkal. Igenis van köze hozzá.

\- Követtelek.

\- Erre én is rájöttem. Minek?

\- Nem jöttél haza tegnap. – Amint kimondta, tudta, mennyire gyerekesen hangzik az aggodalma. Viktor már is elég nagyra van a tudományával, amit valamiért nem akar vele megosztani, nincs szükség arra, hogy a tetejében még azt higgye, hiányzott bárkinek is. – Nem bízok benne – bökött a helyi felé, aki túlságosan is közel állt Viktorhoz.

\- Ez igen sajnálatos – mondta Viktor egészen hideg hangon –, mert addig nem fogsz elmenni, míg le nem nyugodtál, és bocsánatot nem kértél.

Yuri macskamódra fújt rá, de valahogy senki sem akarta komolyan venni. Viktor megfogta a könyökét, és arról hadovált, hogy most szépen vissza fognak menni Yuuriékhoz, beszélgetnek és megreggeliznek, utána pedig hazaviszi személyesen, mert felelőtlen volt, amikor kíváncsiságból utána rohant. Yuri csikorgatta a fogát, de nem volt mit tennie; úgy tűnt, ezen a helyen mindenki erősebb nála, még az a nyamvadt Katsuki is. Ráadásul mindenki úgy nézett rá, mint valami egészen egzotikus lényre, amitől Yurinak borsódzott a háta. Nem láttak még európait vagy egyáltalán embert? Ezen az eldugott helyen nem is csodálná.

Egyáltalán micsodák ezek lények? Eddig csak mesekönyvek illusztrációin látott embereket állati testrészekkel, és így a valóságban elég ijesztőek voltak.

Nincs mit tenni, ki kell várnia a megfelelő alkalmat, hogy elszökjön, mert ebben a nagy felhajtásban semmi esélye sincs rá.

~*~

Yuuri vére még mindig pezsgett az együtt töltött éjszaka után, hiába mentek ki a szabad levegőre. Új energiával töltődött fel, és nem akarta elengedni Viktor kezét, de ösztönösen megtette, amikor az orosz Yuri szinte lyukat égetett a mellkasába a pillantásával. Annak ellenére, hogy Viktor kioktatta az illemről, folyamatosan szórta rá a szitkokat, míg hazafelé sétáltak, és Yuuri örült, hogy a többiek Phichiten kívül nem értenek semmit belőle.

\- De édes! – csapta össze a kezét Hiroko, ahogy meglátta őket. – Ő okozott ekkora galibát?

\- Úgy néz ki, mint a könyvekben a tündérek – lelkendezett Mari, mire Yuuri hitetlenkedve felvonta a szemöldökét; az orosz fiú szinte folyamatosan vicsorgott rájuk, ráadásul összegörnyedt, mintha attól félne, hogy valamelyikük ráveti magát. Ő egyáltalán nem így képzelt volna el egy tündért.

Testvére megterített neki, és Yuuri segített kihozni a konyhából a reggelit. Yuri pillantása végig gyanakodva cikázott.

\- Nem fogunk megenni – jegyezte meg, ahogy leereszkedett Viktor mellé, és szedett maguknak az ételből. Yuri nem mozdult, csak meredt a gyümölcsös tálakra és a tofura. – Egyél, nem mérgeztük meg – forgatta meg a szemét, és Viktor átkarolta a vállát.

\- Nagyon finom – tette hozzá a tudós. – Jobban jársz, ha most eszel, mert Yakov nem hiszem, hogy díjazni fogja, hogy csak úgy utánam jöttél. Ha jól sejtem, nem jelentetted neki.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá – morogta, de aztán győzött az éhség, és csak úgy kézzel, két pofára evett, mert fogalma sem volt, hogyan kell használni azokat a furcsa pálcikákat, amiket a tányér mellé kapott. Míg csak a csámcsogása hallatszódott, Yuuri el is felejtkezett arról, hogy ott van, és kuncogva próbálta elhajtani Viktort, aki meg akarta etetni a saját tányérjából. Aztán Yuri felnézett rájuk, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Nem akarom látni, ahogy egymás szájába másztok.

Yuuri elvörösödve bontakozott ki Viktor öleléséből, még a kezét is elhessegette, mire a férfi csalódottan biggyesztette az ajkát.

\- Mi a franc vagy te? – kérdezte Yuri tele szájjal. – És miért ennek a marhának csavartad el a fejét?

Yuuri meg akarta védeni párját, de Viktor előbb reagált. – Jobb szeretted volna, ha a tiedet csavarja el?

\- Viktor! – szólt rá felháborodottan Yuuri. – Eredetileg nem akartam elcsábítani, csak összebarátkozni vele, mert nála volt valami, ami hozzám tartozik.

\- Nem lett volna egyszerűbb elvenni tőle?

\- Nem akartam bántani.

\- Gratulálok, az már sikerült – jegyezte meg a fiú, ahogy a ruhaujjába törölte a száját.

\- Yura…

\- Ez az igazság, mit kíméled tőle? Napokon át nem is csináltál mást, csak a szobádban kuporogtál és bőgtél, amikor éppen nem jött.

Yuuri Viktorra pillantott; a férfi arca most olvashatatlan volt, habár az ajka mintha megrándult volna. Ő sosem akarta bántani, és ha tudta volna, hogy fájdalmat okoz azzal Viktornak, hogy távol van, adott volna magáról valami hírt. – Sajnálom.

\- Megbaszhatod a sajnálatod – vágta a fejéhez. – Megint volt oka arra, hogy ne tanítson.

\- Yurochka, vigyázz a szádra a vendéglátónkkal szemben.

\- Engem te csak ne yurochkázz! – csattant fel, ahogy az evőpálcika felé rebbent a keze. – Amúgy sem kaptam még választ.

\- Kitsune vagyok – felelte Yuuri. – Egyfajta… alakváltó.

\- Hiszem, ha látom – szusszantott Yuri, mire sóhajtva kinyújtotta a kezét, koncentrált, és a karját máris rőt szőr fedte az ujjai végén éles karmokkal, és látta a fiú szemeiben a varázslata kék tüzét visszatükröződni. Yuri hátrahőkölt, elkáromkodta magát, és védekezően emelte maga elé a pálcikákat.

\- Nem is reagált olyan rosszul – vélte Viktor. Mögöttük nyílt a bejárati ajtó, mire Yuri felpattant, hogy kirohanjon, de a belépő Phichit karjaiba szaladt.

\- Látom, jól fogadta – mondta vigyorogva, mire Yuri megpróbált belerúgni, de a kitsune jóval erősebb volt nála, és egyszerűen a háta mögé csavarta a karját. – A helyedben nem próbálkoznék. Nem akar senki sem bántani. – A szabad kezével becsukta a bejáratot, majd elengedte az ijedtségtől kerekre tágult szemű fiút, aki visszabotladozott az asztalhoz. – Viktor, Minako szeretne megismerkedni veled. Hozhatjátok a jómadarat is.

*

\- Egész csinos – jegyezte meg Minako, ahogy először végigmérte Viktort. – Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen jó ízlésed van férfiak terén, Yuuri.

Yuuri szenvedve nyögött fel, ahogy a tenyerébe temette vöröslő arcát. Alig öt perce tanították meg Phichittel oroszul az idős kitsunét (kicsit kényelmetlen volt ugyen a folyamat, de így legalább nem kellett tolmácsolnia), és máris ilyen kínos dolgokat mond. Viktor csak udvariasan mosolygott, míg Yurinak fintorba merevedett az arca.

\- Remélem, nem kell hangsúlyoznom, hogy diszkréciót várunk el, ha visszamentek a tieitek közé – folytatta komolyabb hangnemre váltva. – Nem szeretnénk, ha elárasztanák az emberek a falut, de benneteket bármikor szívesen látunk.

Korábban meglepő lett volna ez a hirtelen barátságosság, de az utóbbi időben sokat fordult a helyzetük – és amúgy is tudtak a faluról, nem lett volna értelme tovább rejtőzködni. Ha nagyon akarnak, valószínűleg visszatalálnának, ezt még varázslattal is nagyon sok lenne elfedni.

\- Természetesen, nem szeretnénk visszaélni a vendégszeretetetekkel – bólintott Viktor illedelmesen. – Yuri is így gondolja, igaz?

Yuri csak alig érthetően motyogott valamit, de Viktornak és Minakónak elég volt ez is.

\- Rendben, akkor jöhet a szórakozás! – csapta össze a tenyerét Minako, és a csintalan mosolyából Yuuri már tudta, hogy kiszemelte magának. – Yuuri nem nagyon edzett, mióta elhagyta a csillagkövét, szóval most szeretnék megbizonyosodni róla, hogy minden rendben van. Harci állásba, fiúk, egy-kettő!

Yuuri tudta, mire megy ki a játék: erődemonstráció, Minako meg akarja mutatni Viktoréknak, mire képes a maguk fajtája. Ahogy felálltak egymással szemben, maguk elé emelt kezekkel, kis terpeszben, Yuuri elkapta, amint Phichit rákacsint. Először csak kerülgették egymást, néha egy-egy fenyegető mozdulatot téve a másik felé, majd Phichit támadott először; vörös tűzgolyót küldött felé, amit Yuuri automatikusan kivédett, majd visszairányította, mire az semmivé foszlott. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal megpróbálta kibuktatni, de Phichit gyorsabb volt, és medvévé változva rávetette magát, mire Yuuri rágcsálóként kicsúszott alóla, aztán újra ember lett, és kéklő tűzgolyókat küldött barátjára. Phichit is kénytelen volt valami egyszerűbben mozgatható alakot felvenni, újra emberszerű lett. Védőpajzsot húzott maga köré, és Yuurit meglepetésként érte, amikor hirtelen a hangját hallotta a fejében.

_Hallottam jó volt az éjszaka Viktorral._

Yuuri felhorkant, és egy pillanatra elfelejtett védekezni; Phichit ezt kihasználva ráugrott, és ledöntötte a lábáról, és már vége is volt az egésznek.

\- Csaló – morogta Yuuri. – Ez övön aluli húzás volt.

\- Szó szerint – vigyorgott Phichit, és elhajolt Yuuri keze elől. – Mit vártál? Nem mondta senki, hogy nem szabad.

\- Váó! – tapsolt Viktor elragadtatva, és a két kitsune rákapta a pillantását; a harc hevében egészen elfeledkeztek arról, hogy az emberek is itt vannak. Számukra valószínűleg úgy is összefolyt az egész harc, az emberek szeme nem olyan jó. – Olyan volt, mintha táncoltatok volna.

Phichit rögtön elengedte Yuurit, amint találkozott a pillantásuk Viktorral; a férfi ugyan mosolygott, de látszott a szemében, hogy nem tetszik neki, ahogy a földhöz szegezte Yuurit. Kezet nyújtott neki, ahogy felkelt, és Minako megveregette a vállukat. Yuuri átment a teszten, újra minden rendben volt a képességeivel, és megeresztett egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt.

~*~

\- Mikor megyünk már? – mordult Yuri, amikor újra Katsukiék fogadójának fapadlóján ültek. A kitsune szülei valamiért ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy maradjanak ebédre is, és habár finom volt az étel, Yuri szabadulni akart ebből az őrültek házából, ahol az állatok beszéltek, és az embereknek furcsa plusz testrészeik voltak. Egy ideje már Katsuki se vesződött annyit az álcájával, mert a ruhája alól hátul rőt rókafarok lógott ki, és Viktor néha, amikor azt hitte, hogy senki sem veszi észre, kedveskedve végigsimított rajta, amibe a kitsune belepirult.

Fel nem tudta fogni, hogyan képes hozzáérni, amikor tudja, micsoda. Yuri még a többi ember érintését is alig viselte el, nemhogy olyasvalakiét, aki még csak nem is az. Érezte a kitsunék szorításában a nem evilági erőt, amikor elkapták, hogy a karmaik bármikor a csontjaiig hatolhatnának, és ő még védekezni se tudna ellenük. Viktor viszont úgy ücsörgött közöttük, mintha mindig is ide tartozott volna, és Yuri arra jutott, hogy a tudósnak nincs semmi túlélési ösztöne.

Ha lenne, akkor már rég elindultak volna, és vissza sem néznének.

\- Türelem, Yura – intette le Viktor, és annyira el volt merülve Katsuki pillantásában, hogy még rá se nézett. – Ennyire szaladni akarsz Yakovhoz, hogy megbüntessen?

Yuri a fogát csikorgatta; még azt is ki kell találnia, hogyan ússza meg azt, hogy az engedetlenségéért és az eltűnéséért Yakov vele takaríttassa az egész szálláshelyet. Ha volt valami, amit a halpucolásnál jobban utált, akkor ez az volt. Az ihlet akkor jött, amikor visszafelé botorkáltak azon az elátkozott erdőn keresztül, ahol minden egyes fa mögött ragadozót sejtett; a kitsunék csak a szentélyig kísérték őket, megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy épen átjutottak, és már magukra is hagyták őket. Viktor a lejtőn lefelé dudorászott, és Yuri már előre átkozta a napokat, amikor elhagyják ezt a helyet, és hallgathatja a férfi nyafogását arról, hogy hiányzik neki Yuuri. A szálláshely előtt azonban váratlanul elkapta a karját, és úgy rántotta meg, hogy kénytelen volt felnézni rá. Szinte fájdalmas volt a szorítása.

\- Egy szót se róluk, világos?

\- Ha azt akarod, hogy hallgassak, akkor kitalálsz valami fedező sztorit nekem. Semmi kedvem két hétig a padlót vakarni.

És legnagyobb meglepetésére Viktor vita nélkül belement az alkuba.


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Előfordulhat, hogy ebben a fejezetben angstoltatom a népeket... a kommentekben lehet reklamálni. :3  
> Hétvégén hazamentem ballagásra, és az utazás alatt elég sokat sikerült írnom (több, mint 3000 szót, ha jól számoltam!), és közben arra jutottam, hogy hoppá, mégsem férek bele 11 fejezetbe, szóval lesz még egy 12. is. Jej.

Viktor meglepetésére nem kellett különösebben emlékeztetnie Yurit a titoktartásra; a fiú meglepően megbízható volt azért cserébe, hogy fedezte, amikor követte a nyomát. A sztori szerint Yuri reggeli sétára indult, ahol összefutott Viktorral, akinek elkélt némi segítő kéz az erdőben valami kutatásban. Yakov rájuk hagyta, mert így legalább Yuri nem éppen azon törte az eszét, hogy mit rontson el, hanem valami hasznosat is csinált. Alapvetően nem érdekelte, mivel foglalkozik Viktor, amíg nem őt nyaggatta azzal, hogy tartsa meg a növényt, amit rajzol.

Egy kis idő után, amint Yuuri rábólintott, azt is elmondták a kapitánynak, hogy a helyiek beengedték őket a falujukba. Yakov ugyan furcsállta a hirtelen nagy barátságot, de tisztában volt vele, hogy ez azzal lehet összefüggésben, hogy ha Yuuri jött, akkor Viktorral töltötte az éjszakát, és mindkettőjükről lerítt utána, hogy nem feltétlenül alvással ütötték el az időt. Panaszra viszont nem volt oka, mivel Yuuri minden egyes alkalommal élelmet hozott nekik. A nyári gyümölcsöket azzal magyarázta, hogy van valamiféle üvegházuk, ahol védve vannak a növények a környezet viszontagságaitól. Végül is nem hazudott: tényleg volt egy terület a falu mellett elkerítve, ahová saját kis napot teremtettek, ami elég meleget és fényt adott a növényeknek, hogy megfelelően nőjenek. Természetesen az egész varázslattal működött, és Viktor nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy ne próbáljon valamit konstruálni a látottak alapján. Yuuri néha még segített is neki a rajzokban, kiegészítette őket vagy tanácsokat adott, amiért Viktor nagyon hálás volt.

A falulakók is gyorsan hozzászoktak Viktor jelenlétéhez. A tudós egészen összebarátkozott Takeshivel, aki a nyelvi akadályok ellenére örült, hogy végre nincs egyedül emberként, és lelkes jelbeszéddel kommunikáltak egymással egészen addig, míg Yuri el nem rángatta Viktort, hogy foglalkozzon inkább azzal, miként tanítja meg őt minél hamarabb írni és olvasni. A fiú már kevésbé fújt Yuurira, de ebben Yuukónak, Hirokónak és Marinak is valahogy szerepe volt, akik szinte örökbe fogadták. Ugyan néha morgott, hogy túlságosan anyáskodnak felette, de egyáltalán nem volt ellenére, amikor elkészítették a kedvenc ételét, vagy amikor jéggel borítottak be egy egész tisztást, hogy korcsolyázhasson, mert ez volt az, ami az otthonára tudta emlékeztetni ezen a távoli vidéken.

Ahogy a napok hetekké duzzadtak a kitsunék társaságában, Viktor egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy ide tartozik, ez az a hely, amit mindig is keresett, és akkor is hiányzott neki, amikor még a létezését sem sejtette.

~*~

\- Bárcsak nekem is lenne egy helyi barátom – sóhajtotta Mila vágyakozva, amikor éppen mosogattak Yurival; az utóbbi időben nem túl sok időt töltöttek együtt, mivel Yuri elég sokat volt Hasetsuban. Habár még mindig többet látták őt, mint Viktort, aki szinte odaköltözött Katsukiékhoz. Yakovéknak azt mondta, hogy tanulmányozza a helyi kultúrát, de Yuri mindig meggyanúsította, hogy nem is ír semmit, csak Yuurit rajongja körbe. Odáig terjedt a barátság a faluval, hogy Viktor még Makkachint is bevihette; a falu történetében sosem volt példa arra, hogy kutyája lett volna valakinek. Makkachinból szerencsére hiányzott a vadászösztön, és miután a kitsunék túltették magukat az ösztönös tartáson, egészen megszerették és elkényeztették.

Yuri nem ismerte volna el hangosan, de kicsit bűntudata volt, amiért ennyire elhanyagolta az utóbbi időben Milát. Ezelőtt szinte minden szabadidejüket együtt töltötték, és Mila most talán azt hiszi, hogy lecserélte a béna Katsukira és Viktorra.

\- Katsuki nem a barátom.

\- Ahhoz képest elég sokat vagy vele – jegyezte meg a lány, de a hangjában nem érződött sértődöttség. – Még a falujukba is beengednek.

\- Rendben, a családja elég rendes – ismerte el, mert a szüleiről és a nővéréről még neki se volt szíve rosszat mondani. – Katsuki viszont folyton csak Viktoron lóg, mintha össze lennének nőve.

\- Igen, hallom is Georgitól, hogy féltékeny a szerelmükre… - bólintott a lány, ahogy kicsit pipiskedve feltette az utolsó tányért a polcra.

\- Uh, ne is emlegesd, nem hiányzik, hogy hallgassam a nyafogását.

\- Szegény fiú – sóhajtotta Mila. – Nehéz lehet távol lenni a szerelmedtől.

\- Ne kezd te is, épp eleget hallgattam a hajón. A legutolsó nem az volt, aki otthagyta egy gazdag kereskedőért?

\- De igen. Valószínűleg jobb is neki nélküle, így legalább nem költi rá minden megkeresett kopejkáját.

Yuri nem tudta elképzelni, hogy a nagyapján kívül akárkire is önszántából költsön – nem hogy minden megkeresett pénzét. Georgi így nem csoda, hogy vállalkozott erre az útra, hiszen mesés kincseket ígértek.

A beszélgetés itt elült, és Milából szinte sütött, hogy kívülállónak érzi magát, amiért Yurinak szabad bejárása van a faluba. Körbepillantott, hogy nincs-e más körülöttük, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Tudsz titkot tartani?

\- Persze – suttogott vissza izgatottan.

\- Rémlik a róka, akiről álmodtál egyszer? – Megvárta, hogy bólintson a lány. – Az Katsuki volt. Belemászott a fejedbe és…

Mila a szája elé kapta a kezét, ahogy felprüszkölt a nevetéstől. Yuri lenyelte a hirtelen felgyülemlő haragját; igenis aggódott akkor Miláért, ijesztő volt arra berohanni a szobájába, hogy sikoltozik és remeg. Katsuki később elmondta neki, hogy akkor Mila agyában járt, és Yurinak ez csak még egy ok volt arra, hogy ne tudjon benne bízni.

\- Komolyan!

\- Olyan élénk a fantáziád, mint az öregasszonyoknak – kuncogott Mila. Yurit kezdte elfutni a méreg, és megragadta a karját.

\- Nem képzelgek, Katsuki nem ember – mondta határozottan. – Valami fura alakváltó, egyszer még harcolni is láttam. Ijesztő volt.

Mila félrebiccentette a fejét, és aggodalmasan méregette. – Biztos, hogy jól vagy, Yura? Úgy hangzol, mint egy holdkórós.

\- Nem őrültem meg! – csattant fel, és úgy megszorította a karját, hogy a lány felszisszent. – A saját szememmel láttam rókává változni.

\- Persze, Yura – hagyta rá, ahogy gyengéden lefejtette magáról a görcsös ujjakat. – Aludd ki magad, rendben?

Yuri nagyon dühös volt – magára, Milára, amiért nem hitt neki, és az egész világra, mert egyszer kotyog ki valakinek egy titkot, és az pont olyan hihetetlen, hogy azt hiszi, elment az esze. Yuri utálta, amikor megkérdőjelezik az ép eszét, és szó nélkül kiviharzott majd’ fellökve a konyhába lépő Aleksandrt.

\- Ezt meg mi lelte? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi, mire Mila csak megrázta a fejét. Aleksandrnak nem kell tudnia Yuri képzelgéseiről.

~*~

\- Bejöhetek? – kukkantott be a szobába, ahogy félretolta az ajtót. Viktor fel akart pattanni, ahogy meglátta, de Yuri rávágott a karjára, hogy maradjon nyugton. A tudós úgy festett, mint egy kutya, akibe belerúgott a gazdája, és még a kedvenc eledelét is elvette előle.

\- Minek kérdezed, ha úgy is bejössz? – mondta barátságtalanul.

\- Yurochka, ne szemtelenkedj – feddte meg Viktor. – Mit szeretnél, _lisichka_?

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg engem is taníthatnál – vetette fel gyorsan, mielőtt még meggondolta volna magát. Yuri felhorkant, Viktor viszont hívogatóan intett felé. Yuuri becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és maga alá húzott lábakkal odaült Viktor mellé kartávolságon kívül a nem túl jó hangulatú fiútól.

\- Miért nem nyúlsz bele a fejébe, és szeded ki onnan a tudást? – morgott tovább, és Yuuri bűntudatosan pirult el.

\- Már mondtam, hogy nagyon sajnálom, amit Milával csináltam, de nem volt más választásom.

Yuri válaszra sem méltatva tért vissza a szöveghez, amit másolt, és Yuuri inkább Viktorhoz fordult.

\- Szóval megtanítanál engem is írni és olvasni? Ezt szeretném rendes úton megtanulni.

Viktor átkarolta, és összeszorította az arcukat. – Persze, csak hozok neked is lapot – azzal felpattant, habár Yuuri egy egyszerű varázslattal tudott volna Yuriéból szaporítani, de egyikük sem akarta, hogy még remegősebbé tegyék a kapcsolatukat.

Amint Viktor kiment a szobából, Yuri becsapta a könyvet, és szinte nekiugrott.

\- Mik a terveid Viktorral?

\- Nincsenek vele terveim – felelte nyugodtan. – Szeretem, és vele akarok lenni.

\- Persze – horkant fel a fiú. – És mi lesz, amikor ráncos és csúnya lesz, és kihullik az összes haja? Keresel egy új fiatalt?

\- Sértő a feltételezésed – húzta ki magát önérzetesen.

\- Előtted fog meghalni.

Yuuri udvarias mosolya megremegett; ez volt a jövő azon része, amire semmiképp sem akart gondolni. Nem akarta, hogy ez már most beárnyékolja a boldogságukat.

\- Nem akarok erről beszélni – felelte hűvösen. – Nincsenek hátsószándékaim, olyan nehéz ezt elhinni?

\- Igen.

Yuuri mélyet sóhajtott. – Szeretném, ha barátok lennénk. Legalább csak egy kicsit.

\- Kérj bocsánatot Milától, és megfontolom.

\- És mit mondjak neki? Ne haragudj, hogy megszálltalak, de sürgősen meg kellett tanulnom oroszul? Őrültnek nézne.

\- Tudja, hogy mi vagy, elmondtam neki.

\- Hogy mit csináltál? – Viktor éppen ekkor tért vissza egy köteg írólappal és új tollakkal. – Megegyeztünk valamiben, Yuri, miért szegted meg?

\- Úgyse hitte el! Nem teljesen mindegy?

\- Kihallgathattak volna benneteket! – Viktor ajka remegett a visszafojtott dühtől. – Ezzel visszaéltél az egész falu vendégszeretetével, és veszélybe sodortad őket. Mégis mit gondolsz magadról?

\- Senki sem hallotta!

\- Hatalmasat csalódtam benned, Yuri – csóválta a fejét Viktor, mire a fiú elvörösödve felpattant.

\- Nem érdekel! – vágta a fejéhez, mielőtt kiviharzott volna. Viktor követni akarta, ezt a beszédet mégsem hagyhatja rá, de Yuuri elkapta a karját, és visszahúzta.

\- Hagyd rá, ami megtörtént, megtörtént.

\- Téged nem dühít?

\- Nem fog segíteni, ha kiabálsz vele.

\- Sajnálom, _zolotse_. – Viktor a hajába fúrta az arcát, ahogy átölelte, és Yuuri remélte, hogy a közelségével el tudja felejtetni vele a veszekedést.

*

Yuri később sem jött vissza, és Yuuri inkább elnapolta a tanulást, mert látta Viktoron, mennyire bántják a történések, és hogy ettől alig tud koncentrálni. Áztatták magukat egy kicsit a forró vízben, utána leültette Viktort az ágy mellé egy párnára, és mögé ült megfésülni. Úgy tűnt, Viktort megnyugtatja, ha a hajával foglalkoznak, és Yuuri igyekezett minél gyengédebben kibontani a csomókat a hosszú tincsekből. Viktor tökéletesen ellazultnak tűnt a kezei között, és Yuuri nem állta meg, hogy ne dicsérje, mennyire gyönyörű; szemtől szembe úgysem merte volna kimondani.

Viktor viszont csak megfeszült a bókokra, és Yuuri nem tudta, hol rontotta el.

\- Yuuri… - szólalt meg halkan. – Mi lesz velünk, ha megöregszem?

Yuuri keze megállt, és Viktor vállára csúszott. Valóban ez bántaná? Többet hallhatott a Yurival folytatott beszélgetéséből, mint gondolta volna.

\- Ne rágd magad ezen, még messze van.

\- Számodra nem annyira – mondta, és akármennyire nem akarta elismerni, Viktornak igaza volt. Kitsune szemmel még végtelen fiatalnak minősült a maga százhuszonnégy évével. Lecsúszott mögé az ágyról, és átkarolta.

\- Nem számít, én akkor is szeretni foglak, amikor megöregedtél. – _És a halálod után is örökkön örökké_ , de ez kimondatlanul függött közöttük, és Yuuri Viktor sima, fiatal arcához préselte az ajkát. – Ne aggódj ezen, Vitya.

_Aggódom majd helyetted is_ , gondolta magában, ahogy precíz mozdulatokkal befonta a haját, hogy ne kócolódjon össze túlságosan, _hiszen az időnk véges együtt_.

Viktor végre ellazult a karjaiban, és engedte neki, hogy elkényeztesse.

~*~

Hasetsuban leesett az első hó, amikor Yuri izzadtan és lihegve, majd’ összeesve a kimerültségtől szabályosan berontott a faluba.

Jött volna hamarabb is, de túlságosan lefoglalta az, hogy lerázzon bizonyos kellemetlen kíváncsiskodókat.

A prémvadászoknak semmi sem volt elég; megneszelték a gazdag zsákmányt, valószínűleg az ő hibájából, és most a vadállatoktól hemzsegő falut keresték. Yuri tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy belebotoljanak; végül is nála is csak egy véletlenen múlt, hogy felfedezze, és ha követik a már kitaposott csapást, amit mindig jártak Viktorral, nyertügyük van.

És akkor telesen jogosan mondhatják majd róla, hogy áruló. Milyen ironikus, hogy pont ő, aki rendszeresen megrongálta a fegyvereiket vezeti most őket nyomra.

Az egyetlen dolog, amit még tehet, az az, hogy figyelmezteti őket.

Rohantában szinte fellökte az őt köszöntő Phichitet.

Katsukiék fogadójában szinte fájóan rendben volt minden, a kitsunék és Viktor meglepetten néztek rá, amikor lihegve berontott az ajtón. Viktor a nyugati vonásai ellenére sem lógott ki annyira közülük, mert már inkább az ő ruháikat hordta.

\- Épp azon tanakodtunk pár perce, hogy mikor jössz minket meglátogatni, Yurio – mondta Mari, és a fiúnak most nem volt türelme rászólni, hogy nem szereti ezt a névvariációt, amit a kitsunék adtak neki megkülönböztetésül Katsukitól. Inkább Viktorhoz fordult.

\- Jönnek – mondta neki remélve, hogy ennyiből is megérti, mire céloz. A tudós azonban csak értetlenül összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Kik? – kérdezte, és Yuri az ajkába harapott idegességében. Most jön, aminek jönnie kell, meggyónja bűneit, és itt is mindenki utálni fogja. Véletlen történt meg ugyan a baj, de Viktornak igaza volt korábban: nem lett volna szabad róluk a többiek előtt beszélnie, kihallgatták, amikor Milának elkotyogta, s ezzel most mindannyiukat veszélybe sodorta. Látta, hogy küzdenek a kitsunék, de a vadászoknak lőfegyvereik vannak puskaporral és fémgolyókkal, az az ő bőrüket is átviszi.

\- Aleksandrék – mondta halkan. Viktor elsápadt és felpattant, s a kitsunék nem értették a hirtelen jött hangulatváltozását és a rá nem jellemző idegességet.

\- Yuri… mit csináltál? Miért? – kérdezte remegő hangon. – Miért árultad el őket?

\- Én ne… kihallgattak. – _Igazad volt_ , akarta még hozzátenni, de túlságosan összeszorult a torka, hogy ezt kimondja. Mindig mindent rosszul csinál és elront, ezt anélkül is tudta, hogy hangosan kimondná. Viktor az orra alatt morogta, hogy ő megmondta, és Yuurin és Phichiten kívül még senki sem értette ennek a jelentőségét. Aleksandrt és az embereit nem fogja érdekelni, hogy a kitsunék mennyire hasonlítanak rájuk, hogy felépített társadalmuk van, ők csak a gyönyörű bundájukat fogják látni, amiért jogot fognak érezni arra, hogy lemészárolják őket. Jó pénzt kapnának értük bárhol, csak biztosra kell menniük előtte, hogy olyan állat alakjába kényszerítsék a zsákmányt, aminek értékes a szőrméje.

Yurinak felfordult a gyomra ettől a jövőképtől.

Némán figyelte, amint Viktor és Katsuki a kezükbe veszik az irányítást, és utasításokat harsognak a többieknek, akik csak annyit értettek egyelőre az egészből, hogy váratlanul veszélybe kerültek.

\- Sajnálom – kapta el Katsuki karját, és a kitsune résnyire nyílt ajkakkal bámulta, mielőtt biccentett volna.

\- Tudom – mondta, és Yuri merte remélni, hogy ez most nem csak udvariasságból mondja. Ő nem önszántából lett áruló, buta döntések sora vezetett ide.

Képtelen lett volna elviselni, hogy a falut megsemmisítik olyan ostoba, aranyéhes emberek, min a prémvadászok.

A kitsunék összeszokott csapatként húztak fel erősítő és védekező bűbájokat a falujuk köré, varázslatuk fénye ezernyi színben lángolt és kúszott az égbolton akár a sarki fények, és Yuri értette már, miért hívják egyes népek a télen az égen kígyózó fényszalagokat rókatűznek.

~*~

Viktor nem nagyon tudott mit tenni azon túl, hogy néha híreket vitt; így se volt túl hasznos, hiszen a kitsunéknak megvolt a maguk módja az egymás közötti kommunikációra gondolatátvitel útján. Az egyébként annyira barátságos falulakók most sötét pillantásokat vetettek rájuk, és Viktor tudta, hogy megérdemli: az ő kíváncsisága és meggondolatlansága is szerepet játszott ebben az egészben, jobban kellett volna figyelnie Yurira, és akkor nem fajulnak idáig a dolgok.

Józan ésszel persze tudta, hogy Yuri nem szándékosan tett rosszat; alapvetően jóindulatú fiú, csak olyan korszakban van, amikor rettenetesen forrófejű, és egyes titkokat képtelen magának megtartani. Mégis dühös volt rá, és rémült is volt. A kitsunék még nem nagyon láttak lőfegyvereket, és a tudásuk az emberi vívmányokról meglepően elmaradott volt, és azokból az időkből származott, amikor Minako még köztük járt. Otabek meséit nem hitték el, csak nevettek rajtuk, amikor a fiatal kitsune jelentett, holott ő folyamatosan mozgásban volt és utazott, sok mindent látott a világban hozzájuk képest.

Viktor a főtéren talált rá Minakóra; a kitsune égnek emelt kézzel állt középen, és valami ősi, szokatlanul agresszív hangzású nyelven kántált. Összetalálkozott a pillantásuk, és Viktor mondani akart valamit, akármit, ami enyhíti a bűneit, de képtelen volt megszólalni a torkában ülő gombóctól. A kitsune ezeréves szemeiben végtelen csalódottság ült.

\- Ha ennek vége – kezdte –, elmentek. Békén hagyod Yuurit és mindenki mást is. Azt hittem, ti ketten mások vagytok, és most mégis bajt hoztatok ránk.

Mielőtt védekezhetett és tiltakozhatott volna, robbanás rázta meg a helyet, és páran annyira megijedtek, hogy elvesztették pillanatnyi alakjukat. Minakót is megzavarta egy picit a hang, mert összerezzent, és arrafelé kapta a fejét. A szentély felől füst szállt az égnek, és a szürkeségből kibontakozva ott álltak a prémvadászok a hátukon zsákokkal, a hónuk alatt puskákkal, és Viktor inaszakadtából rohant, hogy még időben odaérjen. Yuuri ott volt a kitsunék első sorában, a kezei helyen hosszú karmú mancsok, és vadul vicsorgott. Az ajkai közül éles fogak villantak elő, és Viktor most először látta ilyen ijesztőnek, ennyivel hatalmasabbnak nála, hogy mennyire nem evilági az egész lénye.

Aleksandr végignézett rajtuk, s végül Viktoron állapodott meg a pillantása. A tudós Yuuri vállát ölelte át védelmezően, annak ellenére, hogy párja megpróbálta maga mögé utasítani. Viktor viszont nem akart a védelmére szorulni, hiába volt Yuuri az erősebb.

\- Nocsak, a kém és az egyik áruló. Hol hagytátok a kicsi Yurochkát? – kérdezte kedélyesen. – Olyan hasznos volt eddig is.

\- Hagyjátok őket békén – sziszegte Viktor, és Yuuri tiltakozása ellenére eléjük lépett. Talán még nem késő, és működhet afféle közvetítőként a két fél között.

\- És majd mit mondasz akkor, amikor le kell szállítanunk a bőröket az udvarnak? Összebarátkoztál a rókákkal, és a puskánk elé álltál? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Ha szükséges.

\- Lépj félre, Viktor, ez nem a te finom lelkednek való.

Viktor farkasszemet nézett a mellkasára szegeződő puskacsővel. – Nem.

\- Kedvellek, Viktor, ne kényszeríts.

\- Le kell lőnöd, ha tovább akarsz menni.

\- Tőlem – rántotta meg a vállát Aleksandr, habár az arcán átsuhant valami sajnálat-féle érzelem. – Kár érted, Viktor, ha nem a könyveiddel piszmogtál volna, lehetett volna belőled jó vadász.

Viktor makacsul összepréselte az ajkát. Érezte a feszültséget a levegőben, a kitsunék ugrásra készen várták, hogy történjen valami.

\- Hát rendben – biccentett Aleksandr. – Te kérted.

A puska eldördült, de Viktor csak egy lökést érzett baloldalról, és aztán Yuuri feküdt rajta. Ahogy a kitsune mellkasához emelte a kezét, hogy lenoszogassa magáról, valami meleg és sűrű folyadékba ért a keze.

_Vér_.

\- Kár, hogy ez a darab nem róka volt – jegyezte meg Igor.

Viktor hallotta magát sikoltani, és elszabadult körülötte a pokol.


	11. XI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meglepetés! Lesz még egy 12. fejezet is... egyszer. Még nincs kész.

Mintha megsüketült volna a hirtelen kiabálástól, és képtelen volt felkelni, mert Yuuri véráztatta teste rajta nehezedett, amíg a kitsunék rászabadultak az ellenre. Porzott a hideg föld, de ő csak Yuuri ijesztő, reszelős légzését hallotta, és érezte, amint kedvese remegő ujjai a ruhájába tépnek, míg baljával a mellkasát markolta, ahol a találat érte. Viktor szemét elhomályosították a könnyek, valaki Yuuri nevét sikoltotta, és talpra rángatta őt kényszerítve rá, hogy karjaiba emelje a kitsunét.

_Phichit_. Úgy kapkodott levegő után, ahogy Yuuri, valószínűleg érezhette a fájdalmát, de elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy erőszakosan a fogadóba rángassa.

Yuuri teste túlságosan is könnyű volt a karjaiban. A fogadó látszólag kongóan üres volt, ahogy felfektették az asztalra az eszméletlen kitsunét; valószínűleg mindenki kiment harcolni.

Phichit villámgyorsan rámolt a konyhában, azt a kést és csipeszt hozta neki, amivel Toshiya szokott szorgoskodni. Rájuk fújt, a fém felizzott a forróságtól, és amint újra kihűlt, durván Viktor kezébe lökte az eszközöket.

\- Meggyógyítod – mondta ellenállhatatlanul.

Viktor érezte, amint a pánik felkúszik a torkában. – Még sosem műtöttem.

\- Akkor most fogsz, mert a gyógyítóink kint vannak. Tudós vagy, meg kell tudnod csinálni. – Ijesztően villantak a karmai, ahogy közelebb hajolt, és a fülébe suttogott. – Ha meghal, megöllek. Nem számít, ha elmenekülsz, felkutatlak, és írmagodat is kiirtom.

Phichit sebesen kifordult az ajtón, és Viktor visszanyelte a testében szétterjedő pánikot. Látott már ilyet. Olvasott róla. Muszáj megtennie, mert Yuuri nélkül akkor se akarna élni, ha Phichit nem most fenyegette volna meg halálosan.

Az ő hibája. Mindez az ő hibája, de még van lehetősége rendbe tenni, amíg Yuuri él és lélegzik.

Szerencsére tiszta lövés volt, és a golyó látszólag nem ért semmilyen létfontosságú szervet, nem mintha értett volna a kitsunék biológiájához. Kiszedte a golyót, igyekezett elállítani a vérzést, lefertőtlenítette a sebet, és ennél többet nem tudott tenni. Yuuri légzése és eszméletlensége még mindig aggasztotta. Bekötözte, majd erőtlenül rogyott az asztal mellé, és a tenyerébe temetve arcát felzokogott.

Könnyű érintés a vállán, és susogó szavak hallott, amiket alig értett.

\- Innentől átveszem – mondta egy kellemes női hang. Viktor felnézett Yuukóra, aki most Yuuri fölé hajolt, és gyengéden megfogta a vállánál valamit mormolva, de mielőtt mg felfénylett volna körülötte a komolyabb varázslat, Phichit szinte beesett az ajtón, és elhessegette Yuukót.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson az állapotodban – szólt rá szigorúan. Yuurira fektette a kezeit, aztán Viktorra rebbent szürke szeme, ahogy puhán megszólalt. – Látod, mondtam, hogy életben fogod tartani.

Phichit varázslatai mindig meleg színekben pompáztak, és most sárgásarany fényben ragyogott fel az egész teste, majd Yuurié is. Lüktető életenergia. Vérszag a távozó puskaporral vegyülve. Phichit kántálva dalolt a kitsunék kattogós-gyors nyelvén, a varázslata úgy ölelte körül Yuuri testét, akár az éltető folyóvíz. Talán csak képzelte, de érezni vélte a levegőben, amint Yuuri gyógyul; a légzése egyenletessé vált, már nem hörgött rémisztően, mint korábban.

A varázslat fénye eltűnt, ahogy Phichit lecsúszott az asztal mellé, mintha marionett bábu lenne, akinek elvágták a zsinórjait. Viktor szinte félve pillantott rá; tartott tőle, mit fog mondani.

\- Ugye túléli Yuuri? – kérdezte végül óvatosan, rettegve a választól.

\- Igen – mondta Phichit, és ahogy rámosolygott, újra a régi volt. – Megmentetted az életét. Köszönöm.

Viktor nem tudott mit felelni erre, csak a könnyek kezdtek el peregni az arcán a megkönnyebbüléstől és az utólag kijövő stressztől, hogy Yuuri életveszélyben volt.

\- Én… sajnálom, amit mondtam. Elragadtak az érzelmeim. – Phichit nyelt egyet, a szeme csak egy pillanatra rebbent Viktorra. – Yuuri több mint a legjobb barátom, szinte a lényem másik fele, és ismerem minden gondolatát és érzését… szinte ijesztő, mennyire szeret téged.

Viktor könnyei átáztatták a térdén a nadrágját, de nem mozdult, hogy megtörölje az arcát.

\- Nem tudom, mit csináltam volna, ha Yuuri meghal. Ha ő nem lenne, akkor én sem lennék most itt. – Nem mosolygott, az arca szokatlanul zárkózottá és olvashatatlanná vált, egy olyan oldala mutatkozott, amit Viktor még nem ismert. Legszívesebben megveregette volna a hátát, de nem tudta, most mennyire viselné el, ha hozzáérne. Elvégre mégiscsak megfenyegette egy negyedórával ezelőtt. – Ő talált rám, amikor legyengülve megérkeztem a szigetre, és kérdés nélkül hazavitt. Megosztjuk az erőnket és… nekem is halálfélelmem volt, ahogy eltalálták, és közben mégis attól félt, hogy veled mi lesz.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte végül, mire Phichit biccentett.

\- Igen, csak egy kicsit leszívta az erőmet a gyógyítás. Nekem is ez volt a legelső alkalom, hogy ilyesmit csináltam, de elég hasonló az életenergiánk, rendben lesz.

\- Mikor fog felébredni?

\- Nem tudom. Egyelőre a legjobb, ha alszik, akkor regenerálódik a legjobban.

Phichit egyre laposabbakat pislogott, és ő hagyta pihenni. Lassan beszállingózott a többi kitsune; egy-kettőn volt csak karcolás vagy zúzódás, de már ők is gyógyultak, és a többség sértetlenül került ki a küzdelemből. Együttérzőn, szinte szánakozva pillantottak az asztalon fekvő Yuurira, aztán a családja eltakarta Viktor elől, ahogy körülsereglették. Seung-gil is besomfordált, és felkarolta a szendergő Phichitet, hogy ágyba fektesse, de Yuurit még nem lehetett mozgatni.

Viktor hallani vélte a pletykákat, miszerint Yuri elment a robbanáskor az egyik fiatal falulakóval Yakovékért, és a tengerészek elvitték magukkal a megkötözött, káromkodó prémvadászokat, de pillanatnyilag nem érdekelték ilyen részletek. Csak meg akarta várni, míg Yuuri felébred, mielőtt még Minako elzavarná.

~*~

Yuri céltalanul szédelgett a házak között, míg a kitsunék elvégezték a szükséges védővarázslatokat. Nem akart útban lenni, mégis sikerült az egyik falulakóba ütköznie, aki aztán szótlanul, összevont szemöldökkel nézett végig rajta.

Nagyszerű. Nem kereste a bajt, de az magától is megtalálja. Tudta, hogy most – teljesen érthetően – nem túl népszerű a kitsunék körében, és hogy minden joguk meglenne arra, hogy visszaadják azt, amit tett, de ez a kitsune inkább kíváncsian figyelte, mint ellenségesen. Yuri is megnézte magának; kicsit más testalkatú ember képében járt, a többiekhez képest zömökebb és mongolosabb beütésű volt a kinézete, és még Katsukinál is jobban adta az emberi álcát. Yurinak hirtelen rémlett, ahogy Yuuko csivitelve mesélt róla, majd futólag bemutatta őket egymásnak – ő volt Otabek, aki visszahozta őt és a férjét Hasetsura.

\- Mi van? – kérdezte végül, amikor már elege volt a szemezésből.

\- Most velem jössz – mondta a kitsune megragadva a könyökénél fogva, és Yuri botladozva követte a gyorsléptű ismeretlent egy félreeső tisztásra, ahol az kört rajzolt a földbe, és intett neki, hogy álljon oda mellé szorosan, és írja le neki minél pontosabban a szálláshelyük környékét. Yuri érezte, hogy nem lenne tanácsos ellenkeznie, habár fogalma sem volt, mire lesz ez jó. Amennyire tudta, leírta neki a ház előtti terecskét, mire a kitsune köröket és absztrakt alakzatokat rajzolt a levegőbe. Ujjai nyomán barnászölden csillant a levegő, majd a környezetük is ebbe a színbe veszett, és a következő pillanatban már a szálláshely előtt voltak, és szembetalálták magukat a megrökönyödött nagyapjával, Yakovval és Georgival, akik éppen fát vágtak.

\- Hol a pokolban voltál, Yura? Hol hagytad már megint Viktort? – mordult rá Yakov, miután túltette magát azon a tényen, hogy számukra a semmiből tűntek elő.

\- Erre most nincs idő – mondta Otabek semleges hangon. – A vadászaitok megtámadták a falunkat, el kell vinnetek őket onnan.

\- Tudtam, hogy azok a marhák még bajt hoznak ránk – morogta a bajsza alatt Nikolai, és Yuri a nyelvére harapott, nehogy felhorkanjon – végül is neki járt el a szája. Ha nem lett volna ilyen meggondolatlan, mindez meg sem történik. Mekkora fejmosást fog kapni tőle, ha megtudja a történéseket, mert biztosan meg fogja tudni, sosem tud elhallgatni előle semmit hosszasan.

\- Igazából azt kell elvinni, ami megmarad belőlük – pontosított a kitsune, és Yurit kirázta a hideg a hangjától. Mindvégig olyan nyugodtnak tűnt, de egyértelmű volt, hogy ő is jóval több erővel bír, mint amit megmutat.

Aleksandrék könnyelműek és ostobák voltak, hogy hárman támadtak a falulakókra, akik még a lőfegyverek ellenére is jelentős túlerőben voltak.

Míg beszéltek, Mila is kijött a házból; valószínűleg ő hordta be a felvágott tűzifát, és csak egy pillantást kellett vetnie Yuri arcára, hogy tudja a helyzetet. Kicsit ijedten és bűntudatosan nézett rájuk, aztán rögtön kijelentette, hogy megy ő is, hogy ellássa Aleksandrék baját. A férfiak nem is mertek ellenkezni vele – tudták, hogy ha a lány a fejébe vesz valamit, akkor nincs, ami megállítaná. 

Otabek gyors, céltudatos szavakkal elmagyarázta, mit fog csinálni, amit a többiek addig nem hittek el, míg meg nem történt. Másodszorra valahogy már rázósabb volt az átvitel egyik helyről a másikra, Mila Yuriba kapaszkodott ijedtében, ujjai szinte fájóan vájtak a vállába. Yakov és Nikolai egymásnak borultak a hirtelen helyváltoztatástól, míg Georgi úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt viszontlátja a reggelijét.

Otabek a szétrombolt szentélynél rakta le magukat, kicsit zihált és izzadtságtól gyöngyözött a homloka. Az egész falu a főtérre tömörült, és mire ők megérkeztek, már lezajlott a küzdelem, mert egy oszlophoz kötözték a három támadót. Yuri nem látta sehol sem Viktort és Yuurit.

Yakov szemmel láthatóan remegett a dühtől, ahogy végigmérte az okozott károkat, és vérvörös fejjel trappolt a vadászokhoz.

\- Mire véljem ezt? – süvöltött rájuk. – Gyalázatos népség vagytok, tudtam, hogy nem kellene közösködnünk veletek.

Ha nem lett volna ronggyal betömve a szája, akkor Aleksandr valószínűleg feleselt volna, de így csak arra futotta, hogy dühében rángassa a köteleit. Két társa eszméletlen volt, az egyiknek még vér is szivárgott felrepedt ajkából.

\- Majd mi elintézzük a jómadarakat – mondta Yakov vészjóslóan. – Sérült meg valaki?

\- Csak Yuuri, de már jobban van.

\- Sajnálom – mondta őszintén Yakov, aztán intett Georginak és Nikolainak, hogy ragadják meg Igort és Maksimot, míg ő Aleksandrt fogta meg jó szorosan. És kicsit örült, hogy végre van konkrét ürügye durván bánni a vadászokkal.

Yuri ösztönösen indult meg Katsukiék fogadója felé, de az ajtóban elé ugrott Mari, és nem engedte tovább.

\- Ne haragudj, Yurio, de pillanatnyilag nem a legkedvesebb vendégeink az emberek – mondta szomorúan.

\- Viktor hol van?

\- Bent, Yuuri mellett – válaszolta Mari kicsit idegesen sodorgatva egy szőkésbarna tincset az ujjai között. – Legalábbis addig, amíg Minako el nem küldi.

Yurinak nem volt mit tenni, csatlakoznia kellett a hegyoldalban visszabotorkáló csapathoz a foglyokkal – egyébként is szükségük volt valakire, aki visszavezeti őket az erdőn keresztül. Otabek szívesen visszavitte volna őket, ha a testére nem jelentett volna túl nagy megterhelést egy ekkora átviteli varázslat újbóli véghezvitele. Legalább ő nem nézett rá ellenségesen, inkább csak sajnálkozva.

~*~

A fájdalom után gyorsan egy különös állapotba süllyedt, amikor félig aludt, de azért hallotta, mi történik körülötte. Egyelőre képtelen volt kinyitni a szemét, de inkább nem is erőltette. Felismerte Phichit meleg varázslatát, ami aranylóan ölelte körbe, akár egy meleg takaró. Ő is megtette ezt érte, amikor először találkoztak, akkor még csak teljesen ösztönből, és tudatlanul össze is kötötte vele a lelkeiket. Ez már több mint húsz éve volt; egy olyan varázslat, ami normális esetben hosszú előkészület után történt volna meg a két fél között.

Nem bánták meg sosem. Ettől csak erősebbek lettek.

Emlékezett rá, hogy az afelett érzett rettegés, hogy Viktort lövik le, erősebb volt, mint a saját életösztöne. Neki még mindig több esélye volt túlélni, mint Viktornak, aki észre sem veszi, mennyire gyenge és könnyen sérthető az emberi test. Sosem lett volna szabad hagynia, hogy elé furakodjon tárgyalni.

Hallotta, amint fölötte szipognak, és kérni akarta őket, hogy miatta ne hullassanak könnyeket, de még nem tudott kilépni ebből a különös lebegő-süllyedő állapotból, amiben Phichit tartotta, hogy gyorsabban gyógyuljon.

*

Amikor végre sikerült felébrednie, már sötét volt, és valaki az ágyába fektette. Tompa, bizsergő fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában, azon a tájékon, ahol eltalálta a golyó, kicsit még kótyagos volt a feje, de ezen túl semmi baja sem volt. Tudta, hogy hatalmas szerencséje volt.

A hangokra koncentrált először, mert még túl lassúak voltak a reflexei, és a szeme sem akart hozzászokni a rossz fényviszonyokhoz. Valaki az ágyára borulva szuszogott, és Yuuri kinyújtotta a kezét; Viktor puha haját tapintották az ujjai. Elmosolyodott, ahogy a finom tincseket morzsolgatta az ujjai között, ez a tevékenység valahogy mindig megnyugtatta.

Lassanként észrevette, hogy nem egészen olyanok a testén a részletek, mint ahogy arra az utolsó átváltozásából emlékezett: most minden testrésze emberi volt. Talán a többiek változtatták vissza, elvégre egy egységes testben könnyebb a gyógyulás.

Viktor hirtelen felriadt az érintésére, és Yuuri ujjai lesiklottak az arcélén át az állára.

\- Jól vagy, _lisichka_? – suttogta.

\- Megmaradok – motyogta; a torka túlságosan is ki volt száradva. – Kaphatok vizet?

Viktor úgy pattant fel, mint akibe bolha csípett. – Persze, hozom.

Gyengébb volt, mint először gondolta, mert Viktornak segítenie kellett abban, hogy felüljön, és a sebhelye is kicsit lüktetni kezdett a fájdalomtól, ha mozgott. Jól esett neki párja melegsége, de zavarta kiszolgáltatott állapota – ezelőtt ő volt az erősebb kettejük közül, miért kellett most fordulnia a kockának?

Viktor lassan megitatta, majd gyengéden magához karolta, és a nyakába szuszogott, ahogy átölelte. Yuuri nagy nehezen talált egy olyan pózt, amiben semmije sem fájt. Boldogan lélegezte be Viktor illatát, ami valahogy mindig a hóra és a télre emlékeztetette, és megnyugtatta vagy éppen felizgatta a helyzettől függően – most az előbbi. Mintha a karjaiban jobban gyógyulna.

Ha Viktor most itt van, nem történhetett akkora baj, igaz?

\- Annyira megijesztettél… - motyogta Viktor egészen elveszetten. – Azt hittem, hogy… - Nyelt egyet, és Yuuri egyre csak simogatta a haját, hátha ez a mozdulat neki is ugyanolyan megnyugvást jelent.

\- Nem olyan könnyű engem elintézni.

\- Szerencsére. – Viktor hosszan a hajába préselte az ajkát, és belélegezte az illatát.

\- Mi történt azután? – kérdezte Yuuri fejét Viktor álla alá préselve. – Elmentek?

\- A többiek rájuk vetették magukat, míg mi Phichittel behoztunk. Kiműtöttem belőled a golyót, majd Phichit varázsolt, amitől mindketten egyszerre ragyogtatok, és ezzel stabilizálta az állapotod.

Yuuri elmosolyodott; szóval tényleg az a varázslat volt, amit egyszer ő is alkalmazott Phichiten, csak azóta megtanulták helyesen használni. – Köszönöm mindkettőtöknek.

Viktor boldogan simogatta ügyelve arra, nehogy olyan részt érjen, ahol még fájhat valamije.

\- Yuri és Otabek elmentek Yakovékért, akik elvitték Aleksandrékat a faluból, és bezárták őket valahová. Amint az idő engedi, elküldik őket a szigetről. Yakov nem kegyetlen, nem akarja a halálba küldeni őket, habár megérdemelnék.

\- Megsérült még valaki rajtam kívül?

\- Nem, olyan gyorsan reagáltak a társaid, hogy lélegezni se volt idejük.

\- Akkor jó. Így is elég bajt okoztam.

\- Nem, Yuuri – csóválta a fejét Viktor elhúzódva tőle, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Mi voltunk a bajok okozói. Ha nem kötünk itt ki kéretlenül…

A két tenyere közé fogta az arcát, és összepréselte az ajkukat, hogy megrekessze a magyarázkodásban. Viktor felnyögött, szinte elolvadt a karjaiban, és Yuuri legszívesebben dorombolt volna a biztonságérzettől. – Ne mondj ilyet. Akkor nem találkozunk.

\- Yuuri…

\- Most már minden rendben lesz.

Viktor szabályosan megfeszült a karjaiban.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Minako azt mondta, nem lát többé szívesen – mondta halkan, elveszetten.

\- Micsoda? Miért?

\- Mert veszélybe sodortalak többször is. Igazából nem lepett meg a reakciója; ha nem jöttünk volna ide, nem támadnak meg benneteket és…

\- Nem! – Yuuri szabályosan rávetette magát, mintha ezzel ellen tudna szegülni a falu vezetőjének, és nem érdekelte, hogy lőtt sebébe éles fájdalom hasít. – Nem engedem, hogy elküldjön.

Kopogtatás hallatszódott az ajtón, majd pont tanítója nézett be, és Yuuri gondolkozás nélkül terpeszkedett el védelmezően Viktoron.

\- Ha elküldöd, elmegyek vele.

Minako végignézett rajtuk, és fáradtan sóhajtott.


	12. XII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma befejeztem a történetet - meglepően hosszú baba lett ebből a ficből ahhoz képest, hogy novellának indult. A fejezet végén (ami az összes közül a leghosszabb lett) írtam erről kicsit bővebben is. :)  
> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki figyelemmel követte a ficet! ^^

\- Az elejétől fogva sejtettem – mondta Minako, ahogy belépett a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Yuuri a testével fedte el Viktort, ami nem is volt olyan egyszerű feladat tekintve a sérülését, és hogy Viktor annyival nagyobb volt nála. A másik kitsunét megmosolyogtatta, ahogy védte, és Yuuri ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy morogjon. – Elengedheted, nem fogom bántani.

Yuuriban zavaros érzelmek kavarogtak – ezelőtt sosem érezte magát fenyegetve tanítójától, de annak a lehetősége, hogy elválasztja Viktortól, elhomályosította a józan ítélőképességét. Nem fogja elengedni, ezt nem teheti meg velük, és biztos volt benne, hogy párja is hasonlóképpen érez iránta.

Lemászott Viktorról, de azért a kezét nem engedte el, ahogy leült mellé, és közben figyelte az idősebb kitsune minden rezdülését – nem mintha bármi esélye lenne ellene, ha harcra kerülne sor. Semmit sem ér Minako erejével és tapasztalatával szemben.

Tanítója idézett magának egy széket, és leült velük szemben láthatóan ügyelve arra, nehogy akármilyen fenyegető mozdulatot tegyen feléjük, és Yuuri kezdett észhez térni.

Hogyan is gondolta, hogy majd pont Minako fogja bántani? Lassan kezdett visszajönni a racionális énje, habár még mindig feszült volt. Viktor tenyere izzadt – ez új volt, általában ő volt kettejük közül a nyugodtabb.

\- Tegnapelőtt valóban el akartam küldeni Viktort – kezdett bele –, de kész vagyok a kompromisszumra. Egyikőtöknek sem akarok fájdalmat okozni, ha lehetséges.

\- Mit értesz kompromisszum alatt? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

\- Ő maradhat, de a társai elhagyják a szigetet, amint elég jó idő lesz hajózáshoz. Egy szót sem szólhatnak az itt történtekről, és erről most varázslattal teszünk is. Viktor maradhat, de nem mehet el innen valamelyikünk kísérete nélkül. Nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy még többen tudomást szerezzenek rólunk.

Yuuri párjára pillantott, de Viktor arca egészen olvashatatlan maszkot öltött, mielőtt rábólintott volna a javaslatra, és Yuurinak könnyek szöktek a szemébe a meghatottságtól.  
Valóban képes miatta eldobni az emberi életét, a lehetőségeit? Még mindig hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy ennyire vele akarjon maradni – azután is, hogy látta, mire képesek a kitsunék, mennyire nem emberiek.

\- Köszönöm, Minako. Ígérem, hogy nem okozok nektek több bajt és csalódást.

\- Hogyhogy mégis megengeded? – kérdezte Yuuri elcsukló hanggal.

\- Én is voltam fiatal, Yuuri, és tudom, milyen szeretni valakit, aki nem a saját fajodhoz tartozik. És igazságtalanság lenne veletek szemben, ha csak Takeshi maradhatna.

Minako csak nagyon ritkán említette az életét az emberek között, és a néhai férjét Firenzében. Kapcsolatuk titkait megtartotta magának, ahogy azt is, miért ő volt az utolsó szeretője, és hogy pontosan mikor is telepedett le ezen a szigeten megalapítva a falut.

Az idősebbik kitsune rámosolygott, és a kezébe nyomott egy orvosságot, aminek az illata facsarta az orrát. – Idd meg, aztán pihenj. Időbe fog telni, míg teljesen rendbe jössz.

\- Köszönöm, Minako.

Tanítója még megsimogatta a haját, aztán Viktorhoz fordult.

\- Te pedig vigyázz rá.

Az italnak nem csak az illata volt keserű, és Yuurinak köhöghetnékje támadt, ahogy itta. Vissza akarta adni párjának a még félig teli kupát, de Viktort nem hatotta meg a tiltakozása, és az utolsó cseppig belediktálta az orvosságot.

\- Sajnálom, _zolotse_ , de meg kell innod. Elég nagy galibát okozott odabent az a golyó.

Yuuri elmosolyodott a becézés hallatán, és melegség áradt szét a testében. Viktor velük maradhat, és amúgy sem áll szándékában elhagyni a történtek ellenére.

Most már minden rendben lesz.

*

Yuuri lassabban épült fel, mint ahogy számoltak vele; olyan volt, mintha az a golyó elvett volna belőle valamit, amit most lassan, apránként kellett visszaszereznie. Alapvarázslatokkal kezdtek, amikor már elég jól érezte magát a gyakorláshoz, és az rengeteget segített neki, hogy a kapcsukon át pontosan érezte, mint ragadja meg Phichit a különböző varázslatok fonalait, hogy kedvére formálja azt a különös erőt, ami megadatott nekik. Minako folyamatosan rosszabbnál rosszabb ízű gyógyitalokat itatott vele, amit legszívesebben kiköpött volna, de beletörődött a sorsába, elvégre ő is fel akart épülni, hogy végre ismét rendesen lehessen Viktorral, és ne kelljen folyton az egészsége miatt aggódni.

Viktornak sikerült jól beilleszkedni a falu életébe, és körülbelül annyit járt már csak emberek közé, mint Yuuri, amikor ellátták őket élelmiszerrel, mert máskülönben nem élhették volna túl a kemény telet a szigeten. Yuri járt továbbra is a faluba, miután Otabek elmondta a többi kitsunénak, hogy nem habozott segíteni, amikor kérte, és Mila kívánsága is teljesülhetett, miután már felesleges volt előlük rejtőzködni: ő is meglátogathatta őket.

Akiknek nem voltak képesek megbocsátani, azok a vadászok voltak, s Minako ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy személyesen gondoskodjon a sorsukról.

\- Megértem, hogy nem akarod őket a halálba küldeni – mondta Minako Yakovnak, aki gyanakodva méregette attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy megjelent a táborukban –, de itt nincs maradásuk. Nem fogom kockáztatni, hogy esetleg kitörnek a zárkából, és újra megtámadnak minket – magyarázta, mire a kapitány összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Előbb tudnom kell, mit fogsz velük csinálni.

Minako hidegen elmosolyodott.

\- Elveszem az emlékeiket, és újakat ültetek a helyükre, nehogy megpróbálják megkeresni a szigetünket, vagy elterjesszék a hírét. Nincs szükségünk újabb betolakodókra.

Yakov arca megrándult a betolakodó kifejezésre, de tudta, hogy Minakónak igaza van: hívatlanul állítottak ide, még ha a kitsunék varázslatának fénye is vonzotta őket. Felforgatták a megszokott életüket, és veszélybe sodorták őket.

Yuuri ámulva figyelte az emlékezetátíró varázslatot; tudta, mennyire hatalmas és ritka erő ez, csak az olyan tapasztalt kitsunék, mint Minako képesek úgy végrehajtani, hogy az alany elméje ne szenvedjen maradandó károsodást. Aleksandrék tekintete először kiüresedett, majd új képekkel telt meg a hamis, kitalált életükről, ahogy Minako édeskés hangon duruzsolt a fülükbe.

\- Békés földművesek vagytok Moszkva környékéről, akik keleten telepedtek le, hogy elmeneküljenek a cári uralom elől. Legfőbb megélhetésetek a burgonyatermesztés, és soha életetekben nem fogtatok más célra fegyvert a kezetekbe, mint az önvédelem. Rettegtek a hajózástól, habár még egy utolsó utat meg kell tennetek, hogy hazatérjetek.

A férfiak elméje először ellenállt a hamis emlékeknek, mert erőszakosan rángatták a köteleiket, de aztán megnyugodtak, amikor Minako álmot bocsátott rájuk. A többi ember szótlan volt, kicsit rájuk is hatással lehetett a varázslat. Viktor pillantása is elfelhősödött, pedig a csapatból ő látott legtöbbször ilyesmit. Yuuri csettintett egyet az arca elől, hogy kiugrassza ebből az állapotból.

\- Állj neki ellent, nem neked szólt.

Viktor megrázta a fejét, és kicsit kitisztultak a gondolatai.

\- A többiekkel is ez fog történni? – suttogta halkan, nehogy más rajtuk kívül meghallja. Yuuri hüvelykujja megnyugtatóan simogatta a kézfejét.

\- Nem. Minako valószínűleg csak megköti a nyelvüket, hogy ne beszélhessenek rólunk.

Viktor biccentett; ez nem olyan szörnyű, lehet vele élni, és végül is az ő védelmüket is szolgálja, nehogy valami elszólás miatt őrültnek nézzék őket.

Minako pár falulakó segítségével egy kis hajót bűvölt a fákból, amikbe beültették az öntudatlan, egykori vadászokat, és Otabek bepattant hozzájuk, hogy eljuttassa a hajót biztonságosan a partra a rossz időben, ahogy abban Minako és Yakov megegyeztek.

Mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy soha többé hírüket se fogják hallani a vadászoknak, de valahogy senki sem bánta.

~*~

A tavasz majdnem olyan lassan érkezett meg Hasetsura, mint Szentpétervárra szokott, és akkor valahogy egyszerre borult virágba az egész sziget. Viktor és Yuri gyakran feküdtek együtt a kitsunékkal a rózsaszínlő cseresznyefák alatt, amik mindenkit virágszirmokba öltöztettek, aki csak elhaladt alattuk. Mila virágkoszorúkat kötött nekik, és nagy megelégedésére szolgált, hogy Yuuri végre nem kerülte, és valamelyest felengedett mellett, mivel már nem volt mit rejtegetnie előle.

\- Tényleg ne haragudj, hogy belemásztam a fejedbe, és rossz álmokat okoztam – mondta Yuuri, amint összeszedte a bátorságát a bocsánatkéréshez, de a lány csak legyintett.

\- Már el is felejtettem, és annyira nem zavar. Végül is hány ember mondhatja el magáról, hogy egy ilyen csinos természetfeletti lény járt az agyában?

Yuri persze csak fújt, hogy ez igenis ijesztő, és egyáltalán nem normális, amiért ezt mondja, de Mila egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta, mert azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy virágokat fonjon Otabek középen hosszúra növesztett hajába. A kitsune békésen tűrte, és utána Viktor volt soros, aki az ölében nyugvó Yuuri arcát simogatta.

Yuuko és Takeshi babái nem sokkal ezután születtek meg, és Yuuko majd’ szétrobbant a felszabadult energiáitól, hogy végre valahára szabad volt varázsolnia. A kicsiket a szüleiken kívül senki sem tudta megkülönböztetni, habár Viktor gyanította, hogy néha Takeshi is keveri őket, és Yuuko teljesen más színű ruhákba öltöztette őket, hogy elkerüljék az összezavarodást. Különben pont olyan szépek és izgágák voltak, mint a kitsune édesanyjuk, és ami a legfontosabb: teljesen egészségesek. Ettől mindenki megkönnyebbült; az, hogy rendelkeznek-e varázserővel csak később fog kiderülni, de egyelőre ez senkit sem izgatott. Addig még évek fognak eltelni, hiszen a kitsunék is csak száz éves koruk után tudnak varázsolni és alakot változtatni.

Egy dolog nyomta még Yuuri lelkét: Viktort még mindig feltűnően nyomasztotta, hogy Yuuri hozzá képest szinte halhatatlan és sérthetetlen, és habár egyikük sem hozta szóba, Yuuri mégis aggódott érte, hogy Viktor milyen sokat rágja ezen magát, és hogy erre egyszer talán rá fog menni a kapcsolatuk, mert egy idő után képtelen lesz ép ésszel hallgatni. Fájt, amikor Viktor azzal viccelődött, hogy ha majd öreg és ráncos lesz, lecseréli egy fiatalabbra. Hogy jut ilyesmi az eszébe? Hiába mondja neki, hogy szereti?

Yuuri biztos volt benne, hogy Viktor után képtelen lesz akárkit is szerelemmel szeretni. Kezdte megérteni, miért nem volt Minakónak több párkapcsolata emberekkel a firenzei férje után – egyszerűen túlságosan fájt a tudat, hogy sokkal előbb fognak elmenni, és aztán egyedül lesz.

Yuuri – eleinte titokban – rögeszmésen kutatni kezdett tanítója könyvtárában, ahol milliónyi kötet volt a világ minden tájáról, többnyire olyan nyelveken, amiket nem értett, és aztán Phichit is besegített, mert ő volt az első, aki rájött, hogy valami baja van. Persze nehéz is volt akármit is eltitkolni előle úgy, hogy érezte áramlani az érzelmeit és a belőle áradó bizonytalanságot.

\- Miért nincs arról semmi, hogy miként lehetek emberré? – fakadt ki Yuuri egy napon, mire Phichit megrettenve meredt rá.

\- Ez tabu, Yuuri – sziszegett rá, majd az asztalra dobta a lábát, hogy kényelmesebben legyen. – Eszedbe ne jusson ez után kutatni, azt nem lehet.

Yuuri makacsul összepréselte az ajkát, és visszatemetkezett a könyvébe. Phichitnek rossz volt ilyen kétségbeesettnek látni a legjobb barátját, de nem volt véletlen, hogy ez tiltott volt; egy faj átváltoztatását valószínűleg nem élné túl az alany akkor sem, ha eredetileg kitsune volt. Túl hatalmas lenne az erő, amit elvesztene, és egyszerűen belehalna a hiányába. Inkább ő is tovább olvasott, s fél óra elteltével be is ért ennek a gyümölcse, mert egy réges-régi pergamenre akadt, ami hasznos lehetett számukra.

\- Hé, ez érdekelhet – nyújtotta felé az ábrákkal teli lapot, és Yuuri érdeklődve hajolt hozzá közelebb. – Még van két hónapunk a nyári napfordulóig, elméletileg az a legtökéletesebb alkalom.

Yuuri az ajkába harapott. – És gondolod, hogy…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, mire Phichit felszusszant, és a szemét forgatta.

\- Persze, odavan érted.

Yuuri a nap további részében holdkóros módjára kerengett, és kényesen kerülte Viktort, mert túlságosan a gondolataiba volt merülve, hogy beszéljen vele. Az idegesség és az izgatottság egyre csak gyülemlett benne, és amikor végül belefutott az őt kereső párjába, egyszerűen kibukott belőle a kérdés:

\- Hozzám jössz, Vitya?

Viktor óráknak tűnő pillanatokig csak tátogott, majd elvörösödve a nyakába vetette magát, ahogy igent mondott.

~*~

Két hónapnyi izgatott készülődés után végre eljött a nagy nap – az a nap, amikor az évben a leghosszabb a nappal, így a gonosz szellemeknek esélyük sincs magukkal ragadni az ifjú párt.

\- Miért kell ebben nekem is részt vennem? – morogta Yuri, ahogy Phichittel virágokat szórtak szét a tengerparton. A rengeteg napfényben barátságosnak tetszett a környezet, és a tenger elég meleg volt ahhoz, hogy rendszeresen fürödhessenek benne.

\- Mondjuk, mert elvállaltad? – kérdezett vissza a kitsune. Türelmes volt, ezért is mellé osztották be Yurit segíteni.

\- És miért nem csináljátok ezt is varázslattal? Csak villantotok egyet erre, egyet meg arra, és kész is.

Phichit egészen egyszerűen kinevette, és Yuri legszívesebben lenyomta volna a torkán a szirmokat, ha már úgy is vegetáriánus.

Vegetáriánus róka, ki hallott már ilyet!

\- Egyszer majd megérted a hagyományt – mondta végül szokatlanul puhán. Habár a hangja teljesen emberi volt, sosem érdekelte annyira az egész, hogy teljesen úgy is fessen: kifejezetten rókaképű volt, és Yuri nem szeretett volna közel kerülni az éles fogaihoz vagy a karmaihoz. Phichit fején puha, háromszög alakú fülek ültek, melyekkel legalább egy mérföldes körzetben minden apró neszt és beszélgetést befogott.

Miután Phichit úgy ítélte meg, hogy minden kellően szépen néz ki, elengedte Yurit segédkezni a főzésben – Nikolai összedolgozott Katsuki szüleivel, és orosz fogásokat is készítettek a keletiek mellé –, míg Phichit elment megkeresni Yuurit, hogy lenyugtassa az idegeit, amit állítása szerint messziről érzett. Yuri nem igazán értette, miért olyan ideges, elvégre Viktor még a fiúkérés előtt beleegyezett, hogy mindent hátrahagy miatta, de a többiek csak mosolyogtak rajta, hogy egyszer majd mindent megért.

Yuri nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezt valaha is meg akarja érteni, de egy rossz szava sem lehetett Viktor maradására, hiszen végül is a hosszú tél folyamán a tudós megtanította neki mindazt, amit ígért. Neki pedig már kezdett elege lenni ebből az Isten háta mögötti vidékből, hiába volt ismét szívesen látott vendég a kitsunéknál.

Naplementekor tartották a szertartást, melyhez foghatót az orosz hajósok még sosem láttak. A tenger a lemenő nap fényében fürdött, és a nyugodt vízen táncoló élénk színű fénysávok mintha az utat mutatták volna vissza, Oroszország felé. Szélcsend volt, s úgy tetszett, a víz a szárazföld természetes folytatása.

A kitsunék gyönyörű ruhákba öltöztették a házasulandó feleket; Viktor kimonóján a lilás színek domináltak, míg Yuurién a kékek, a tudós haja szabadon omlott a hátára, és a fejükre virágkoszorúkat fontak. Mindketten nagyon izgatottnak és idegesnek tűntek, de közben mégis szeretetteljesen mosolyogtak egymásra.

Először a kitsunék kattogós-hadarós nyelvén mondták el az esküjüket, majd a kedvükért oroszul is megismételték, és varázslat lehetett a szavakban, mert Yuuri és Viktor alakja egyszerre fénylett fel kéken és fehéren, melyek Katsuki színei voltak. Még Yuri szívét is egészen meghatotta a jelenet, mert nem fordult el, amikor az újdonsült házaspár összeölelkezett és csókot váltott.

Egészen hajnalig ropták; megtanították egymásnak népeik tradicionális táncait, és addig énekeltek, míg bele nem fájdult a torkuk. Yuri kivételesen nem morgott, amikor mindenki sorra megtáncoltatta, habár a végén a doboló Otabekhez menekült – még mindig ő volt a legnyugodtabb és legemberibb a vadul ünneplő társaságban. Talán még hiányozni is fog, ha itt hagyják Hasetsut.

Tudta, hogy soha nem fogja elfeledni ezt a nyári napfordulót, amikor a csillagok olyan hihetetlenül ragyogtak az égen összefonódva a rókák boldog, szerencsét hozó varázslataival. Örökre az emlékeibe égett ez a kép, a vad arcok és az illatok.

Sehol sem lesz ugyanilyen.

~*~

Viktor egészen könnyű szívvel figyelte korábbi utastársai szedelőzködését. Azt hitte, jobban fog fájni az elválás, de nem így volt: tudta, hogy lezárult az a korszak az életében, amikor egy kinevetett tudós volt, és hogy mindannyiuknak sokkal könnyebb lesz, ha elterjesztik a halálhírét.

A jegyzeteitől már kicsit nehezebb szívvel vált meg; mégiscsak eddigi élete munkája volt, ami nem is biztos, hogy megérte, de aztán Yuuri emlékeztette rá, hogy le tudja őket másolni neki, és így mindjárt megnyugodott.

\- Juttassátok el a feljegyzéseimet Christophe Giacomettihez – kérte. – Félek, hogy a tudóstársak nem vennék elég komolyan.

\- Tényleg annak a perverznek adod? – húzta a száját Yuri, mire Viktor lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

\- Fékezd a nyelved, Yuri, ha a barátaimról beszélsz. Attól még, hogy neked nem tetszik, amit ír…

\- Másnak se tetszik, mindig kicenzúrázzák az egészet.

Viktor felvonta a szemöldökét, majd kihívóan elmosolyodott, és megkopogtatta az ajkát a mutatóujjával. – Csak nem te szeretted volna feldolgozni az anyagot?

\- Isten ments! – hördült fel a fiú, mire mindenki nevetni kezdett.

Yuri élénksége lehet, hogy hiányozni fog.

Segítettek nekik felkészülni az útra, egy új, biztonságosabb hajót építeni, és Minako biztosította őket afelől, hogy utazásuk során kísérni fogja őket a kitsunék áldása. Ezek a vizek még nyáron is veszélyesek voltak.

Amikor elbúcsúztak, Yuuri és Viktor mindenkit végigölelgetett, a kitsunénak még a nagyon tiltakozó Yurit is sikerült elkapnia, aki végül tűrte, hogy a másik magához vonja, és egészen esetlenül veregette meg a hátát.

\- Vigyázz arra az idiótára – motyogta alig hallhatóan, majd elsomfordált még egy utolsót beszélgetni Otabekkel, akivel elég jól összebarátkoztak, és majd’ félrelökte az éppen a kitsune karjaiban szomorúan pityergő Milát.

\- Hé, látogass majd meg Moszkvában.

\- Végül is még sosem voltam olyan nyugaton… - merengett Otabek, míg meglapogatták egymás hátát.

Viktor figyelte, amint a többi orosz sorra felszáll a fedélzetre. Yakov utasításokat ordított, majd lassan eltávolodtak a parttól, és ők egészen addig integettek nekik, míg a távoli alakokat nem lehetett egymástól megkülönböztetni, és a hajó egészen el nem mosódott a horizonton. Viktor azért elmorzsolt pár könnycseppet, mire új családja és faluja ölelésbe vonta.

Nem bánt semmit.

~*~

Christophe szeme szúrt a sok olvasástól, amikor a rengeteg napló végére ért. Viktor különös részletességgel írt mindenről, ami Yuurival volt kapcsolatos, és időnként kénytelen volt hosszú bekezdéseket átugrani, hogy haladjon a történettel. Akárki akármit is terjesztet róla, nem volt kíváncsi arra, hogy részleteiben mi történik más hálószobájában.

Jó lett volna felkelni egy újabb kupa borért, és hogy kinyújtóztassa elgémberedett tagjait, de a macska az ölébe telepedett, és nem volt szíve felzavarni az állatot az álmából. A puha, fehér bundába fúrta az ujjait, és visszatért Viktor leveléhez, amiből még hátra volt pár bekezdés.

 

_Remélem, hogy a történtekről olvasván megérti döntésem okát. Szentpétervár már nem az én otthonom volt, öntudatlanul kerestem az újat azóta, hogy a saját fajtám között számkivetett lettem._

_Yuuri életet és szerelmet adott nekem – itt nem néznek rám furán a felfedezéseim miatt, sőt még segítenek is a tudományos munkában. Új családra leltem itt messze keleten, s kérem, ne haragudjon rám, amiért ennyi munkát adtam Önnek a feljegyzéseimmel, de másra nem bízhatom, mert úgy vélem, az Ön kezeiben vannak a legjobb helyen._

 

Christophe a felhalmozott tudományos jegyzetekre pillantott – valószínűleg hetekbe fog telni, mire egyáltalán sorba tudja rendezni az összest, nem beszélve arról, hogy majd fel kell vennie maga mellé egy segítőt, aki ért a botanikához és a földrajzhoz, mert még a cifra térképeken se tud elmenni. Persze a térképeket majd meg kell kicsit hamisítani – éppen csak annyira, nehogy rátalálhasson akárki is a kitsunék szigetére. Senki sem szeretné, ha megismétlődne a korábbi katasztrófa, és a prémvadászokhoz hasonló haszonéhes emberek rátaláljanak a falura.

Próbálta elképzelni, hogyan nézhet ki most Viktor – vajon egészségesebb színe van a friss levegőn? Mindig is olyan lehetetlenül sápadt volt, talán a varázslat, amivel valamennyire összekötötték az életenergiáját a férjével, hogy minél tovább mellette lehessen, ezen is segített.

Épp hogy csak végiggondolta ezt, amikor kihullott egy újabb lap az utolsó naplóból, amit még az imént olvasott; egy kép volt az, de nem festették, sokkal inkább az új fényképekre emlékeztetett, csak ez színes volt. Középen ott vigyorgott Viktor, és egészen kirikított az ezüstös hajával és sápadt pasztellszíneivel a többiek közül. Szinte illetlen módon karolt magához valakit, aki csak az a bizonyos Yuuri lehetett. Ők ketten teljesen embernek néztek ki, de a többieken rengeteg szokatlan részlet volt, ami egy picit zavarba ejtette Christophe-ot. Itt-ott kilógott egy-egy állati farok, máshol rókafülek vagy éppen éles fogak és agyarak, ha az utcán találkozna velük, bizonyára halálra rémülne tőlük.

Nem mintha Szentpéterváron fennállna ennek az eshetősége.

 

_Szívemből kívánom, hogy Ön is találja meg a boldogságot, legyen az az íróasztalnál, vagy egy szerető ölén. Éljen jó életet, és gondoljon néha tudós barátjára, aki elszármazott a messzi Kuril-szigetekre._

_Tisztelettel barátja,  
Viktor Pyotrovich Nikiforov_

 

Christophe csak pár pillanat erejéig meredhetett a kacifántos aláírásra, mert a papír hamarosan kéken felizzott és elporladt, ahogy riadt kiáltással az asztalra dobta. Nem hagyott maga után hamut sem, és az író gyorsan a feljegyzések felé pillantott – azok szerencsére nem kaptak lángra. Kisasszonyt is megzavarta a hirtelen tűz, és méltatlankodóan felborzolt szőrrel ugrott le az öléből. Christophe kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy felálljon nyújtózkodni, és a tenyere a plafont érte. A házban valahogy az összes lakás alacsony építésű volt, ő pedig az átlagosnál magasabbra nőtt.

Kinézett az utcára; már hajnalodott, ami nem volt meglepő tekintve, hogy végigolvasta az egész éjszakát. Egyáltalán nem bánta, nem is volt álmos, a gondolatai élénken cikáztak az olvasottaktól.

A felkelő nap fénye glóriába vonta az épületeket, és ő kiment a konyhába járni egyet.

Végül egy jó erős feketeteával tért vissza a dolgozószobájába, és gyengéden lehessegette a székéről Kisasszonyt, hogy legyen hová ülnie.

Hosszú idő után újra ihlete volt.

Tiszta lapot húzott maga elé, megmerítette a lúdtollat, aztán a keze mégis mozdulatlanul lebegett, és a toll hegyéről lehullott egy fekete csepp átnedvesítve a lapot.

Nem is értette, mi miatt aggódik hirtelen; Viktor azt mondta, hogy szabadon felhasználhatja a történetüket. Majd megváltoztatja a neveket és a helyszíneket, kicsit hozzáad, vagy éppen elvesz, és már meg is születik egy regény, amivel beírhatja a nevét az irodalomtörténetbe.

Christophe írni kezdett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm a támogatást Rorónak, aki a fic keresztapja és előolvasója, valamint mindenkinek, aki végighallgatta a történettel kapcsolatos nyafogásaimat. Az ötletet egy rókafüles Yuuri fanart és az Orosz Birodalom terjeszkedéséről olvasott könyv adta (Gudrun Ziegler - Der achte Kontinent: Die Eroberung Sibiriens, magyarul sajnos nem találtam), és amúgy is imádok fantasyt írni. Meg aukat. Ez így egyben tökéletes kombináció.
> 
> Eredetileg nem terveztem, hogy ilyen hosszúra fog nyúlni ez a fic – egy novellának szántam, aztán legfeljebb három-négy fejezetet akartam, ami kibővült hétre, majd kilencre, egy darabig megállapodtam a tizenegynél, majd ahogy azt a fejezetet írtam, rájöttem, hogy abba se fogok beleférni. Mindenképpen szerettem volna, hogy egy varázsszám legyen.
> 
> A fic címe a revontulet („rókatüzek”) finn szóból ered, ami sarki fényt jelent. Érdekesnek találtam azt a párhuzamot, hogy a japán folkórban a kitsunék varázslatainak fénye színeket fest az égre, míg a finneknél a sarki róka farka rajzolja őket. A nyári napfordulónak fontos szerepe van az északiaknál, ezért házasodtak akkor Viktuuriék.
> 
> Amikor belekezdtem, nem hittem volna, hogy ez a fic ekkora népszerűségnek fog örvendeni, rengeteg pozitív visszajelzést kaptam rá, és nem is lehetnék boldogabb emiatt. Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta, főleg azoknak, akik véleményezték is! :)
> 
> Lehetséges, hogy fogok írni még egy-két kiegészítő novellát a történethez, de azokra valószínűleg nem mostanában fog sor kerülni, mivel elég sok programom van a nyárra, és mással is szeretnék haladni. Belekezdtem egy másik auba, amiben Yuuri Viktor edzője. Az első fejezetet már olvashatjátok itt: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11375784/chapters/25469013
> 
> Sok szeretettel várlak benneteket a többi ficemnél is. ^^


End file.
